Flower Petals: Wilt
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin has been with Sesshomaru and has been a loyal ward, so why has she been abandoned? Rin is taken in to a new home, with parents. Her love and loyalty turn to pain and hate when she thinks of Sesshomaru. They cross paths and he doesn't recognize her? What happens when Rin is marriage age! Will Sesshomaru interfere after so many years gone? What will Rin do? "I hate humans!"
1. Rin's first sugar rush

Kagome and Rin were walking to a small field full of lush green grass and colorful flowers, they went there to collect some flowers Rin wanted. You see it was a special time, it was the day Sesshomaru was going to take her back to traveling she was nine and she had begged to return and be with him. He agreed to allow her for a little while actually for a two weeks, he told her it wasn't time for her to choose where permanently yet. It had only been about six months since he left her to live in the village.

Rin was often getting bullied in the village for just being his ward, many children and villagers barely liked Inuyasha but put up with him. Many hated and disliked Sesshomaru the children and villagers avoided or were mean to Rin, she loved and adored him and that made them sick. They thought she was tainted and ruined for being with a demon even thought she was a child some thought of her as cursed, she got in fights all the time and had become quite the fighter, she fought anyone who insulted Sesshomaru. Rin was visious when she fought she fought dirty too using everything she could to fight, she offen broke a few kids bones usually arm or leg bones, she would scratch and throw things at them and bite again not a fair fighter. She was happy to go and travel even if it was for a little bit and wasn't having fun at all here she often was with Sango, Kagome, Keade, Inuyasha or Miroku and no one else. Kagome was picking flowers to help her out Rin loved flowers they were always happy and seemed beautiful all the time and were graceful once Sesshomaru asked her what she wanted to be, he was her gardiuan and had to think of what she needed that included a future and what if she didn't choose him then what would she want. Sesshomaru had asked Rin " Rin if you couldn't travel and be my ward what would you want to be?" She smiled and looked up at him "That would never happen, but a flower." He smiled and shook his head walking away "A flower. My Rin is a strange girl indeed."

Soon Sesshomaru was going to be there in only half an hour.

Rin shook her head at Kagome "No, not the blue ones! Oh get the red ones and I'll get pink and yellow!" Kagome agreed thinking geez rin is sure picky and bossy and 'it's just flowers! But rin is funny too.' She never had a little sister and Rin was the closest thing she got, so she wasn't going to miss out and Sesshomaru was now her scary brother in law she thought of a spectacular Idea. She smiled at Rin and grabbed her hand which was full of flowers "Careful they are for lord Sesshomaru!" Rin snapped. She soon noticed Kagome pulling her along and smiled and blushed thinking of her lord accepting these, she knew it was a long shot and she was young but she loved her lord and knew it.

Kagome smiled and looked as she dragged Rin into her and Inuyasha's hut "Thinking about him again?" Rin blushed a deep red and shook her head "NO! I was thinking of being a flower, I wanna be a red one that's why I'm a little red". Kagome smiled and looked at her she was red "Well why not be a blue flower, just hold your breath you'll be a blue or purple one and get sick and you're a green one." Rin glared at Kagome from the back of her head ' Stupid Kagome I really hate her sometimes, when she is a smarty pants I really do!' Kagome smiled letting go of Rin's had once she went to her trunk and began digging in her deep trunk she had brought from her era here, she was going to give these things her own daughter but thought Rin was here and now and that daughter could be a few years until she got one of those so Rin would step up the receive the present Kagome brought.

Kagome pulled a card and picture from her yellow trunk in the corner by her bed "Here Rin decorated this card how you like and give it to Sesshomaru. Here are some crayons, stickers, glue and glitter." Rin looked at the card and the materials lay out to decorate it and smiled then handed it to Kagome within a few short minutes. Rin had a bad habit of pulling flower petals off when she was bored and oh boy was she bored a whole ten minutes with nothing to do. Kagome smiled with the huge bundle in her hand as she stood up she dropped it.

Rin had a smiling face while she was jumping on Kagome and Inuyasha's bed, Rin had put flowers everywhere petals everywhere too. Rin smiled and looked at her job well done she had done two things pay back for when she was mad and conquered her boredom. They were on the bed, on the walls thanks to glue Kagome gave her for the card, in kitchen pots and on the table and all over her. It looked like pink,purple,red,orange, and yellow flower bombs exploded or like a meadow threw up everywhere in the hut.

XX Few minutes later XX

Sesshomaru walked into the after going to Keade's and hearing his ward was not there, but at his half-brother's hut instead. When Sesshomaru walked into the room he saw a small girl with a big pink sparkle filled tutu and pink shirt, with long socks with tiny ruffles at the tops, pink paint on her nose like a puppy nose, with hair in to big pigtails, she had black puppy ears and pink shiny bows in her hair with pink on her toe nails and finger nails and her mouth looked sticky with sweets she smiled and gave him a hug around his knees "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

He looked over at Kagome with a straight and annoyed voice that was still monotoned "Why?" She smiled and gave him a card she made this for you. He opened the card to see a picture Kagome had taken of them both about a month ago and it had a glitter border with a few flower petals glued to it.

He looked at Rin who was very hyper and jittery "How much sweets have you had?" She smiled and laughed hysterically "fffive bags of cotton candy and ttten of skittles and a few cans of soda hehehe!" He glared at the Miko giggling in the corner as Rin was throwing glitter and flowers everywhere and some landed on Sesshomaru, it looked like a flowing rain of glitter and flowers of all colors on what seemed like a hyper little pink puppy and a white angel.

Jaken looked at her "Control yourself your making our lord look like a girl! with all that …" Before he could finish his lord made him a bug under his shoe. He walked over and picked up Rin and was eye to eye with her and with his monotone voice, Kagome thought all was normal but Rin could tell her lord wasn't amused "Calm down."

She stared deep into his eye and gave him a quick peck on his lips, Kagome was shocked while Jaken was the same. She smiled and giggled giving her lord a little bit longer kiss it lasted four whole seconds rin had a good excuse to finally try it and she wasn't thinking clearly either because of all the sugar, Sesshomaru stood there trying to figure out what just happened he looked at his ward as she giggled "I Love You!" She soon wiggled out of his grasp and was throwing things everywhere, Kagome stood by him "She has a sugar high and is doing crazy things, don't worry she will crash and sleep soon." Just then she grabbed Jaken's staff of two heads and was swinging it around mocking him and playing keep away while giggling away she smiled as the frog demon chased her and Sesshomaru was waiting there for her to 'Crash' as Kagome said. Rin smiled and stood on the tall trunk were he couldn't reach and put glue and pick glitter on the staff and then emptied the bottle on the little frog Jaken as she tried to reach her and dumped glitter on him and petal and he gasped and coughed through as the glitter fell on him he closed his eyes and as he did his coughing Rin jumped down and grabbed another ribbon and tied Jaken to his staff in three tight knots.

Smiled and roled in the glitter and glue on the floor and some petals mixed with it all she was now pink and flowery "I'm finally a FLOWER!"

Kagome was right a crash did happen Inuyasha threw open the hut door with a echoing crash and just then he looked around and saw a crazy pink dog girl puff ball thing rolling around and then running everywhere, Jaken on the floor and crying under Inuyasha somehow he stepped on the frog, his mate staring at him while his brother did the same. He yelled "What the hell is going on here I…"before he could finish his mate yelled out thirty sits causing him to pass out. Jaken groaned "Can't feel my... Anything!"

When he woke the hut was back to normal his mate sewing at the table and he was in bed, he looked around "What happened, where is the pink dog girl and Sesshomaru and our new door mat Jaken?" Kagome smiled and laughed "Should I be worried about this pink girl dog stealing you away? You have the weirdest dreams just like that one where you though Shippo was kissing a ton of village girls because Miroku was teaching him so, or when you dreamed Kouga kissed me. You and your fantasies."

Sesshomaru was walking out of the village with a fresh kimono he brought Rin and his little ward in his arms asleep from the sugar rush as Jaken trailed behind them well more like limping he was still sore from being tightly tied up and stepped on not long after they saw Inuyasha pass out Sesshomaru untied Jaken. Sesshomaru looked down at his ward "I'll remember never to leave you in her care again. Seriously the monk is more reliable and responsible than her… Well you soon will be a woman and … No the monk can't watch you… Keade is best."


	2. New Teachers

Rin has been left with Miroku today because she told everyone she was tired of being in the small village Edo and wanted to go somewhere else for the afternoon you know just a change of scenery. Miroku was more than unhappy to take her with him he had a job it a village nearly three hours away and even though he was married and didn't ask girls to bear him children since he already had three of his own with Sango at home, he still liked the flirting game. With Rin with him how was he going to flirt without her going home and ratting him out to Sango? He looked at Rin and smiled a slightly wicked smile thinking of a clever idea to trick her "Rin since you are becoming a very promising young girl…" She glared a stone and threating glare at him "No… I will not bear you children, go get Sango to." He smiled and softly chuckled at the smart little girl he hadn't really thought of ever asking her he knew if he did Sesshomaru would kill him, but he had to admit she was very cute and would probably be a beautiful woman.

He shook his head as they began to walk the long path through the woods to the village of Hanako nearly three hours away. She looked up at him hearing him laughing "What, mad I refused?" He shook his head indicating a no "Actually I was going to tell you, when you're with me I will teach you a very important lesson." She looked up at him curiously thinking if its anything perverted I'm running away she smiled a fake smiled "Oh what would my lesson be?"

He smiled and walked along picking a flower and giving it to her "See this flower?" He looked down at her she see her nod and he soon continued "You see Rin, you love flowers. Why is that?" She looked surprised at him and smiled counting the reasons on her fingers "Well flowers are pretty, soft, colorful, and if they were people I think they would be happy all the time." Miroku nodded and smiled handing the pink little flower to her "Flowers bring beauty to life as do many other things and they bring happiness to many too. Flowers also are admired and loved, many pick them to admire and keep their beauty. I will teach how to use your beauty and your cuteness to your advantage you will in a way learn to be a flower."

She looked confused she hated how he talked using weird metaphors she never really understood to well. She smiled at the thought of being a flower though "Really?" He nodded and explained along the way about how he would teach her to use her charm. She listened as best she could but she couldn't help but zone out a bit.

When they had arrived at the village called Hanako they got several looks Rin was wearing a light pink kimono with cherry blossom flowers and light lipstick that was just a hint of natural pink and she smelled good Miroku remembered how Kagome had to pretty Rin up before she would let them leave, Rin stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha a lot of the time. Over time Kagome began to think of Rin almost like her little sister or like a daughter, she wanted for Rin to be happy and get married soon when she was 14 since that was a okay age in the feudal era, even though she was 7 she could at least be promised to someone. Rin hated the idea of belonging to anyone she knew a husband would want her to forget about her lord and she wouldn't. She would never forget him and he would always come first in her mind, she smiled and thought about it more and came to the simple conclusion… She had then decided to never marry or have children and only always be a ward to her lord. She knew that made her happier than being a house wife or mother ever could. She sighed and looked down and whispered "why can't I have been born a demon?" Miroku looked down at her and smiled hearing her comment he couldn't believe she would want to most mortals hated demons, yet she loved them and hated humans. She barely liked him and Sango as it was she didn't care all that much for Kohaku she was only nice and polite but nothing more really and she felt a sort of pity for him. "Rin you were created how you were supposed to be with humans and so that's why you are one." She looked up at him pouting with glaring look mixed in with it "I hate many mortals and I only care for demons or those mortals who have demon friends or family."

He entered the village with her after that they were silent for several minutes until they were half way into the village. That was when Rin noticed that she had a few looks from men and boys they were looking at her with weird looks it made her very uncomfortable. She looked up at Miroku to find him a few feet away haggling with a merchant at a supplies cart. She walked over and then pulled his sleeve "Um… Miroku I wanna leave." He looked down at her bewildered and was confused "But you like flowers and there is a flower patch I thought I would take you too." She looked up at him with her hands on her hips and her lip puffed out her eye brows furrowed and her glare met his surprised look "Rin?" She said in a firm voice making her sound like she would easily take his life if she could "I want to leave now."

He looked to see she had quite a few men smiling smirks and checking her out as the women just laughed "Rin you want to leave because of what looks you're getting?" She nodded and began to walk away pulling him along he thought it was pretty funny "So how will you ever get married if you're like this?" She smiled and looked at him he managed to grab his supplies he bought earlier; she giggled and looked at him with a smile almost blinding "I will never marry… at least not a mortal."

He was taken aback by this sudden statement he thought every girl wanted to become a wife then again Keade didn't. Miroku smiled when she finally let go and they were nearly half way to their village "Rin you are a flower pretty and sure to grow beautiful, free, and sweet." She glared back at him her temper was wearing thin "Monk I will not be court…" he quickly finished and smiled back a cocky smirk "I didn't finish… You are not a Lilly, an orchid or a cherry blossom. No you are a wild flower, you will never be tamed, you are stubborn, full of hate to those who would want to pick you and have great loyalty to the one you saved you and have great pride in yourself. You are indeed a rare wild flower."

Rin smiled at that a 'wild flower?' She smiled and looked at him as they approached the forest of Inuyasha meaning they would take about thirty minutes to get home "Whoever dares pick me will regret it." He smiled and nodded in agreement he had to agree this young girl was actually scaring him, she acted so sweet and kind some times and other times were fully of anger and hate."

He couldn't help but wonder why she was like that and just thought everything she has gone through made her this way being dead twice, orphaned, treated like dirt by mortals and cared for by Sesshomaru and Jaken and many of her friend were demons. Rin walked away from him when he stopped and thought about it she tended to disappear a lot. He wondered where he went and began to call for her "Rin! Rin. Rin come on! RIN! DAMN! not again."

She smiled a toothy smile and was actually in a tree she often hid in trees to hide from everyone and see the peaceful life in the tree or the horizon from that height it looked beautiful. She smiled when the monk left then noticed something tug on her foot and turned around to see his young wife Sango she somehow could tell where Rin was most of the time Rin turned and glared at her she was in a bad mood today and wanted to be alone. She sighed and irritation was clear in the seven year olds dark brown orbs "Hi Sango." Sango smiled and got Rin out of the tree by picking her up and caring her out "Oh don't act so happy to see me. I have a surprise for you." Rin was immediately curious at this statement "Like what?" Well I heard you talking to yourself a few days ago you wanted to learn how to fight right?"

Rin looked at her with big surprised eyes and then narrowed them it was apparent she gained the narrowing and glaring from being around Sesshomaru "So what." Inuyasha appeared in the tree they had just climbed out of and were standing under now "Kid she wants to teach you how to fight and I would help too." Rin smiled right after the words he said registered in her ears "Really?!" Sango smiled and nodded and took Rin by the hand and gave her a wooden sword "Here for now this will do and next I will teach you to use a real one. Then once you can beat me I will have you have a go at Inuyasha and then we will teach you how to you how to use hand to hand combat."

Rin smiled at knowing she will have the ability to protect herself made her happy she couldn't wait until she could show Sesshomaru what she could do. She knew it would take years to get good enough to impress her lord even the tiniest bit. She knew that next time he visited she would tell him about it though so she waited and waited for him.

One month went by and she was practicing nonstop to get in better shape she still hadn't even picked up her wooden sword yet. She had been focusing on her priestess studies for some reason Keade had been feeling under the weather lately and was teaching her everything she could about becoming a priestess or having priestess skills. Later Rin figured out why…

Another month came and went with the change of Rin not practicing with Sango at all she had been helping Keade any way she could Keade hardly moved these days and was out of breathe but still firm on teaching Rin about being a priestess. Rin decided to learn them so that she could sword fight, use hand to hand combat and priestess skills would add to what she learned she would surely become strong. Rin was feeling happy and knew Keade would get better soon she must just be sick.

Two more months went by and Rin had improved a lot but she hadn't see Sesshomaru in four months and was wondering where he was she really needed him now more than ever she was a very sad and confused seven year old right now. Keade her primary care taker had just died and she was alone if seemed like it. She now was living in the sole hut all alone, she never spoke to anyone unless they spoke first and she felt abandoned Sesshomaru seemed to be gone and Keade who she grew to love left as well Rin was again alone… or so she thought.

Rin sat in the hut and tears began to fall for the fifth time that day thinking about it "Am I really all alone now?"

Suddenly a voice she was familiar with broke through the lonely and dark hut, it was late at night so why would he come now?


	3. birth of a new demoness

The voice Rin heard was followed by its owner and another, she turned and glared seeing who it was "Inuyasha it's the middle of the night." Inuyasha glared back like she was the stupid one "Duh, that's why it's dark out Rin. Rin come to our house now." Kagome pushed him aside and gave him a stone cold glare then looked kindly at Rin "Rin do you think Sesshomaru will ever come back?" Rin thought about it and smiled wiping her tears away and sat up straight, her smile was so bright in the dim light room however her smile was a fake and painful one "Nope. He will never come back." Inuyasha was taken aback by this new it was true she hadn't seen him in four months and he visited every month and hasn't so he figured Sesshomaru was gone after all, but Rin's smile was creepy. Kagome felt sad she knew Rin felt abandon everyone she cared about left or died and Sesshomaru might as well died he just disappeared.

Kagome run up and hugged her "Oh Rin." Rin felt tears fall on her head and cried into Kagome hug "Kagome, I'm so sad and angry and now I'm alone." Kagome pulled away from Rin and looked her dead in the eye "Rin we are adopting you if that is okay with you. I want to be your mommy and Inuyasha wants to be your daddy." Rin's tears began to slow down as she looked at them both "Really." Inuyasha hand his arms crossed and nodded "Yea kid we can't just leave ya. Besides Kags wants a girl and she likes you." Rin looked up at them both and sniffed "Don't you want your own babies?" Inuyasha smiled a smirk and looked at Kagome "You won't be alone forever ya will have brothers and sisters, but not for a few more years. Me and Kags want a human to parent first a demon or half demon child is really too much for us right now."

His wife and new mate just smiled and nodded "Yea we love you though Rin, so will you be our daughter?" Rin smiled and threw herself at Kagome and wrapped her arms around her and began to cry "Yes… Mo-Mommy! D-Daddy!" She cried harder than before it seemed and Inuyasha came and hugged his two girls and walked them to their home. Keade's hut would be given to a new owner and Rin would be his little girl, Sesshomaru could forget about anything he wanted to do or anything he wanted with Rin now. He caused her pain and he hated that.

Rin smiled after waking up the next morning to find out her happy ending didn't just happen in her dreams like she thought they had really happened. She had a mommy who was actually a half-demon after mating with Inuyasha and had Inuyasha's ears but they were black. She was a mortal in a half demon family. She jumped up throwing off her blanket and ran over to her new father "Daddy! Can we go practice?" He nodded and picked her up having her sit on his shoulders "Kags wanna come?" She smiled and nodded holding his hand "Yea why not do things as a family now." They walked along the main path in the village and passed by Miroku's and Sango's, Miroku saw the new family walk by "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha and little Rin." Rin smiled back happily it had been a few months she hasn't smiled that happily… truly that happily since Sesshomaru visited four months ago. Rin smiled grew bigger "Miroku! Mommy and Daddy are going to train with me!" Sango walked up from behind and stood beside her husband "Mommy? Daddy?" Inuyasha nodded causing Rin to bounce up and down a little "Yes we decided to become Rin's parents."

Some other villagers just whispered many didn't like Rin and thought of her as bewitched and a bad company she loved demons and that was bad. The only reason they like Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome was because they protected them and killed many demons, however Rin thought nearly all demons had a good heart deep down inside them they just needed help to find it.

With then children bad mouthed Rin and got in fights with her and even hurt her on occasion, she was treated worse than a half demon would be. Kagome felt bad for her daughter but decided for none of that to happen again she or Inuyasha would be around her at all times. Rin smiled when they left she had gotten quite bored sitting on her daddy's shoulder and began braiding his hair they just seemed to talk to Sango and Miroku forever "Daddy! Mommy! Let's go!" Inuyasha winced her mouth was so close to his ears it hurt "Damn kid don't be so loud!" Kagome glared at him as a warning she wanted him not to curse at their child "Rin one minute honey." Rin frowned she had braided all of her daddy's hair 'What to do what to do…' She smiled and tickled his ear testing her boundaries, suddenly "Damn it Rin knock the fuck off!" he shrugged her off and Kagome caught her daughter and looked at the upset Rin, and then the villagers knew the lovers quarrel was soon to come Rin looked up at her mommy with sad eyes. Kagome had enough and glared hard at Inuyasha " .SIT! I didn't think I would be raising two children!" Kagome walked with Rin and walked home it had been a long time they actually been talking for some time Rin woke at noon and it was supper time now "Rin lets go daddy is in trouble."

Rin smiled and stuck her tongue out "Bye bye daddy! She said as her and Kagome waved. Inuyasha sat in the dirt with villagers passing by watching and his friends Sango and Miroku watching too "Damn women."

Miroku smiled and nodded "Tell me about it." Suddenly smack echoed in the air on and a red had print was on his cheek, with a glaring Sango looking at him "What was that honey?" He sighed and frowned "Nothing dear." She smiled and huffed with cockiness in her voice "That's what I thought."

Rin smiled and was happy her life was brand new and seemed promising. Then three years passed like it was only a week. It was true Rin was a big sister in no time, and now her two siblings a brother named Akio was three and her sister named Ami were actually only two but acted like they were twice their age and were really mean to Rin. So Rin's wonderful home life ended with their birth she hated them and knew Kagome and Inuyasha loved them more deep down inside after all she was just a practice child they were the real deal. Rin was now a ten year old and very angry and hateful again she had trained and trained and now does it on her own her sparing partners are wild animals or low class demons.

She often disappeared from morning to dusk her dad always tried to follow where she went but she had completed her training and part of it was how to lose a foe demon or human. He watched Rin get up that morning and put on her kimono her sword and her bow, which she hated she loved her sword way more. She looked at her dad and mom "Bye I'm off." Her brother and sister acted so lovingly to her in front of their parents "By sissy," Ami squealed and Akio waved "See ya sis." She huffed and left soon as she did Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Go follow her, we need to know where she goes." He huffed and began to walk out the door "She's your daughter! You go!" Kagome mouthed the word he hated most and it made him flinch and he grunted and walked after his troublesome daughter.

Rin smiled seeing her dad follow her she went into Inuyasha forest and ran as fast as she could she found a puddle of thick mud and rolled in it she would cover up her smell and ran as it quickly dried she weaved down this path and that then soon not path pass a flower field and in the river and on the other side of the river upstream and deeper in the forest he had lost her soon as she got covered by the mud "Damn it Rin."

Rin smiled huffing she got a work out, tested her skills and lost him she smiled and ran to her secret spot it was a damaged hut she was repairing in circled with over grown trees and weeds. She had no mud on her and felt refreshed from the river all this time and still she never heard a word from her lord Sesshomaru she huffed "Well he's not my lord anymore." She smiled falling into a pile of leaves and sighed breathing lightly falling asleep. She smiled when she awoke she felt recharged and good only then did she notice her nap had not gone unnoticed a demon was sitting there staring at her it was a giant white wolf with blood stain paws and mouth with black eyes and hot breathe.

She wasn't afraid but she hated wolves to this day soon it spoke "hello little human girl you look like fun want to play? I promise I will be quick and then eat you." Rin smiled and readied herself with drawing her sword and glared at the demon "Very well." The demon took special note in her aura; it was that of a priestess and something else something other than human but it didn't have the senses good enough to figure it out. He chuckled at the little girl wearing a tan kimono with bamboo leaves on it and her sword drawn "You're a priestess?" She nodded and he chuckled even louder and deeper than before "Good, you will taste delicious."

Rin glared and charged at the demon the demon quickly moved and landed on all fours after jumping into the side she had to admit he was faster than she thought. He growled and spit his saliva at her it frightened her it had something to it the leaves were shriveling up after being hit with it. He smiled and looked at her "It paralyzes you will I eat you whole." Rin smiled and saw him charge again she put up a barrier and smiled to herself quite please he stopped "Scared it will purify you? Aw you poor puppy!" The wolf huffed and howled then bit the barrier with his teeth, Rin felt her barrier move and it began to crack slowly she looked scared her barrier always worked it was her strongest attack to she now what?! He saw the fear in his prey and smiled when the barrier broke and pounced on her he decided he would enjoy this… this little brat was so rude and arrogant than most of his meals "You are a stupid human and I shall remove you from this world!" He bit down and noticed she had moved his paws were holding her down and she moved away and had her arms bleeding pretty badly now. She knew she was losing to much blood but would still go out with a fight she pick up her sword and as the wolf charge she stuck it in his eye and cut his ear he had enough and pounced on her knocking her out when she regained consciousness she noticed everything was black. She wasn't sure where she was she got up and felt pain in her legs and saw yellow and green liquid and it was swishing around and she was rocking back and forth two, she realized "I'm in his stomach?!" She began to cry and was ramming into the sides trying to break free "NO! No! NO! MOM, DAD, MIROKU, SANGO!" She tired herself out and was hopeless now when she heard the demon speak "You will die quickly don't worry." Rin cried more and formed a barrier she wanted to live; she sat in her barrier and cried her knees were hugged to her chest as she cried. She sniffed and looked down "I'm sorry mom, Sorry dad I wasn't a better kid and was such a trouble maker… I want to live so I can see you again and even Ami and Akio well never mind I still hate them. I want to see flowers again and I want to see… to see I WANT TO SHE LORD SESHOMARU AGAIN BEFORE I DIE!" The demon chuckled and growled "You will die without any of those things you worthless girl!" Rin's barrier had a lack of air she wanted to suffocate rather than be dissolved by stomach acid. However Rin did pass out but woke laying in a field of flowers not far from the village. She held her head and felt dizzy what happened she walked to the river and washed up after seeing her reflection she screamed she was like a demon. Not any demon a Inu Youkai she had two stripes on each cheek that were pink like cherry blossoms, her eyelids were purple like Lord Sesshomaru's family crest color and her forehead had a moon too like his, she had dark red irises and claws, fangs and her hair was darker now a blackish brown. She felt faint "What happened?!" She closed her eyes and the whole event came back to her "Oh yea I remember now."

Flash back

After Rin passed out her eyes glowed dark red and he hair began to flow as a blood red aura surrounded her changing her to this from and everything outside her barrier explode with fire, after that she walked out of her barrier and the wolfs stomach and walked until she was at the flower patch and collapsed.

Flash back over

She sighed and was still shocked "I don't understand why I am a demon though." Suddenly a voice in her head spoke "Rin you are a Inu Youkai but a whole new breed and the only one, you were about to die to save yourself to reached into your soul and body grabbing everything you had to put up a fight. After you were brought back to life the second time, when you died the demon at hell touched you anyone he touches that is mortal and lives has a change to their blood, you died twice each time you changed and your blood did too. Your blood had a hint of demon in it from the demon in hell and you in this death experience grabbed that hint of blood and transformed into a new demon with the blood in your vain forever changed you are a demon now, I am your inner demon and am here if you need me."

Rin looked at the reflection again and smiled she was pretty and walked back to the village it was night her parents were sure going to be worried "So inner demon why am I a Inu Youkai of all demons or a form of Inu Youkai?" The inner demon responded happily "Rin many things you will have to learn but I will tell you this, Inu Youkai's' have touched your heart again and again. Sesshomaru saved you and cared for you, his mother saved you and his brother and his wife who are both half Inu Youkai took you in and raised you."

She smiled it had made more since now she smiled as she walked to her how she looked like hell her clothes torn and ragged her hair had some blood in it. She walked through the doors to her families hut only to get stares "I'm back." Her parents were eating with her younger brother and sister then, her dad glared "Your in one hell of a …" Kagome looked at her daughter "R-Rin?" The younger two kids were shocked and dropped their chop stick "Sis?" Inuyasha stood up and ran to her "Rin you're- you're a full demon?!"

Rin smiled and nodded and giggled nervously "I'm an Inu Youkai a new breed though."

They all in unison said "WHAT!"

She smiled and nodded looking at her parents she was amused at her families expressions but then again she acted the same way at first "Yes."


	4. Hate and lies

Inuyasha looked at his daughter analyzing her and was confused and upset his little girl who was a pure and innocent mortal was now a demon, not a half demon. She was a full blooded demon what her father Inuyasha always wanted to be, Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes and hugged her daughter tight. Her little girl her poor little girl, why couldn't she just have a normal and peaceful life… why my little girl? She cried into shoulder "Oh Rinny! M little Rinny! My little girl is a demon. INUYASHA! What are we going to do?!"

He looked at his daughter and found her slightly smiling something she hasn't done in a while, he understood her just with her smile both him and her have gone through a lot in their lives and he knew she hated pity, he sighed his fatherly nerves calming down and looked at his hysterical half demon wife "Kagome… I think its fine. She was more of a demon than a human anyways and think of it Kagome now Rin will have a long life… well forever actually after all she is a full demon."

Rin smiled and nodded as she rubbed her mom's back and let herself be hugged tightly by her mom "Mom I'm okay. Dad's right after all." Kagome sighed she had never knew of a mortal turning into a demon unless the mortal was possessed or something turning the person into something evil. However Rin was a different story she seemed happy and normal, Rin looked lovely too. She looked at her daughter "Rin is this what you really want?"

She smiled and nodded as she got a glimpse of the glares her half demon siblings sent her she knew from now on it would be ever worst, so she would probably be picked on more by her siblings. They were only little kids but they still were so cruel to her, she always tried not to fight if she did her parents would side with her siblings she figured it was her parents instincts leaned to their own offspring, she hated animal instinct but it was good in battle too so "A blessing and a curse."

Her parents thought she was talking about her new life and new body and nodded understanding.

A few more years pass by and little Rin is now twelve and a half, she had also gotten used to her demon abilities and used them often. But since she was a demon she was able to be married off, since she was close to becoming a woman. A mortal woman age quickly but demon woman range from aging fast and slowing down until they reach mid to late teens or they can age quickly and stop from min to late teen years. She only was in the village when she had to be she was a healer and helped those who needed to be healed a lot of the time. Her siblings were meaner to her just like she assumed they would be they were seven now and acted as if they were nine, but her so so mean and cruel, telling her bad things about her and all. Rin hated the village even more now, because of the simple fact for being a full demon made her more bullied and even sought after by men. No one knew very much, but they knew that if she could heal then she could possibly make her husband, if she took one always young and live a long time. So many liked her for that alone or for her unique beauty or for power, but none of the right reasons like love.

Rin sighed thinking about everything as she left the village and past the flower patch and jumped over the river and walked to her secret hut. She had spent nearly all her time there she had all the old presents Sesshomaru gave her there and kept pretending like she hated Sesshomaru, however she didn't exactly know how she really felt. She also had been getting many marriage proposals since she was now a woman as of two months ago. She hid here so her mom and dad couldn't try setting her up with anyone, no way did she want half-breed children. She didn't want to outlive them and her mate it would be sad to watch them grow old and die.

She sat in her hut and began combing her hair with the hair set Sesshomaru had bought her for her seventh birthday and closed her eyes thinking about the demon she was so confused about, she thought deeply about him 'Well I understand why he left me now if that was truly the reason. He didn't want me to fall in love with him and give him half-breed children, if I did … I and our children would die and he would go on living and would probably forget about his old worthless mortal lover and disgusting half breed children.' She felt her heart tighten so much that it hurt, she winced and noticed she felt something on her cheeks, with that she opened her eyes and wiped her hand across the area and smiled at way she saw "A tear?"

She notice more and more fell and pulled her knees to her chest and cried her heart out 'Is it true? Is that why?' Rin got up and put her combs on a shelf along with two kimonos Rin saved from Sesshomaru the others Rin let the other children have and a music box Kagome had given her she played it often. Rin smiled walking over to it and looked at it winding the box up until she let go and it began to play on it was a beautiful flower along with a butterfly it was a song that reminded her of her life the tune started out light and happy then went slower and sadder and then picked up again. The butterfly's wings were hues of blue and the flower hues of pink, Rin listened to it for a little bit and then left her hut and went outside. She walked over to flower bed and tending to the small wildflower bed pulling out the weeds and picking her favorite flower then looked to the sky "What a beautiful day. I must enjoy it…" She smiled and jumped into the sky and began to run to the closest mountain with a tall tree and quickly climbed to the top and took a deep breath.

Rin smiled and looked at the flower as she threw it in the air "Be free… like I wish to be." Rin looked at the sky and bent her knees then jumped, she jumped so high she was above the clouds she then fell slowly to the ground and closed her eyes "So relaxing…"

She glared sensing an aura on the ground and saw her dad, Inuyasha "Dad." He looked up with his hands crossed and a frown on his face "Damn it Rin, come down here we have a man wanting to see you." Rin glared at her dad, she had told her parents she didn't want to marry and would they listen? 'Hell no, they wouldn't.'

Rin then smiled and took off in a mad dash and was caught by her mother in no time "Rin you are coming with us now!" Rin sighed and glared at her when she saw a man behind her who looked like he wore royal attire and held a fan to his lips "She is quite a wild beauty." Rin smiled and did nothing, but glare angrily at him 'He has not fucking idea.' She looked at him and bowed sarcastically and smirked 'I will say hello and then I want to be left alone'. She smirked sarcastically and then stood up glaring at him even more "Hello I am the demoness named Rin and I am a healer and a Inu Youkai, I have no wish of being married thou… so bye." The man looked at her and glared back coldly he liked her beauty "It is goodbye."

She smirked and turned around "There was nothing good about it!" With that she ran and disappeared through forest retreated to her hut as she erected a barrier to keep them away.

She looked at a flower and began to pick the petals one by one "Should I leave or stay? Should I leave or stay should I leave or stay? Or….? Stay?!" Rin smiled and looked at the petal and sighed turning her fire powers on the remaining flower stem and last petal it turned to ash underneath her fingers "I wish it were that easy little flower."

She sighed and then huffed crossing her arms after realizing how often she had been sighing "Why can't life be so simple? Lord Sesshomaru I'm sure has it easy… going where ever he wants no one holding him back or filling his cold heart with warmth so nothing is on his mind other than power or the big dumb mouth Jaken."

Rin then glared at her reflection in a nearby puddle and turned her fire at it as it came out of her claws like daggers making the puddle disappear "Rin you need to stop thinking about him, forever now… I suppose that could be hard seeing as how we will probably run into each other eventually. The idea of that makes me angry, sad and something else I can't quite figure it out thou. Why is being a woman so hard?"

She heard a man's voice outside of her barrier when she saw it was the man her parent introduced her too earlier. He smiled and looked at her barrier then walked away "Too bad I really wanted to live forever, once she gave me eternal life I would have children with a mortal and name them my heirs and lock her away forever as a sex slave more or less."

Rin had tears form in her eyes she knew that no mortals were good, they were all obsessed with greed and want and lies nothing good. Rin decided to leave it really was about time she needed to either give in or do something else, she smiled 'Well I suppose this follows under the something else category.' She looked down and grabbed her two kimono's one was her first one Sesshomaru gave her a checkered cream and orange kimono and the other the last she was given which was the purple one she loved so much and lastly her combs and music box that's all she treasured she packed them into a small bag and left after putting on lip stick Inuyasha said his mother had given him a few centuries ago.

She looked down and saw her red kimono with flames on the bottom of the kimono and sleeves, with golden embroidered flowers everywhere in the pattern. It resembled a fire with flowers burning inside of it, well in her eyes that's what it looked like, she wasn't sure what it looked like to others. Rin glared as she was done and her hair was quickly put up in many combs and pins and then took to the path running as fast as she could 'I will travel the borders of the region around here to protect my village however I don't know why.'

She looked over the horizon to notice the sun was setting and smiled thinking to herself before she said it aloud. The hues of orange, yellows, reds, pinks and purples along with blues "How beautiful, I will never return home, sorry mom sorry dad. But I have to live my own life and I won't have it made for me if I mess up I will live with it forever, but I rather I make a mistake instead of someone else making a mistake for me."

She walks along a long dirt path that led to a juncture a few forests ahead and she could then decide where to travel to and sees a male Inu Youkai demon with black hair and dark toned markings that consist of blues and purples. He hid in the shade of a tree off the path and Rin walked by analyzing him carefully. She saw he had a wave of … She didn't know but it looked like wave symbol on his head like where she had her moon marking and he had on his cheeks a single blue stripe with black eyes. Rin looked at him and tilted her head slightly "Um… are you a Inu Youkai?" Rin looked at the path ahead and then at him "Well you want to travel a little ways?"

He pushed off the tree and looked confused at her and walked up to her "Hey you don't even know who I am do you? So why would you a stranger just ask for me to travel with her?" He looked at her and smiled walking closer and towered over the younger girl, she looked up in angry eyes "I'm just saying I would like some company and since you are a demon with a decently powerful aura and I would like to pay you something of great value if you would do me a favor." Rin smiled at his furrowed brow and puzzled expression as he held out his hand "You pay me first and then tell me what you want."

Rin pulled her bag off and then dug around feeling for her music box her mother had given her she could always just get the other one her mom was keeping incase Rin's broke like Rin's back up. She pulled it out and the butterfly looked beautiful while it sat on a flower she wound it up and it began to play a pretty song too. He looked at it and showed her his interest in the strange object. She was about to give it to him just a inch away from his hand she pulled it away and glared at him her red eyes showed her anger the red seemed more vibrant as she glared "Just one thing agree you will track Lord Sesshomaru, I don't wish to bump into him if possible." He nodded and held out his hand wondering why she would want to avoid him so badly he had to figure out what it was "I will not tell you anymore, only that you cannot find another thing like this there is only one more in existence."

Rin was happy when he took it from her and told her to stay in the area and he would scout ahead, spend the night guarding her. She was unhappy of having to stay here but he was working for her now and she had a strong feeling of trust with him perhaps it wouldn't be long and what would he do anyways other than his job?

Rin fell asleep under the shade of a tree and her new tracker jumped out of the tree and she heard some loud sounds something that sounded like the smacking of flesh and when she woke she saw him with his fists raised and there was blood along with mortal men on the ground their bodies were draining the red substance Rin was taught was blood.

Rin began to walk the bordered mountain with paths with mountain walls coming up to the sides of the path. Rin thought it looked like a cave but with no top, she walked down all of the paths. She sighed and bumped into something as she turned down another corner she felt something warm and the aura she didn't recognize and she felt something hard and yet soft, she looked up to see a demon with two maroon stripes on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The demon had silver hair that rivaled that of the moon his honey golden eyes gleamed back at her, Rin recognized the demon and glared back an evil glare before pushing herself off of the demon. She glared at him knowing exactly who he was now 'Sesshomaru… great.'

He looked at her with threating stare and in a low monotone voice said something that angered her even more "Move." He had just said 'move,' like she was nothing of any importance she smiled and lifted her head in the hair "Gladly. I would hate to be in your company, even a moment longer would be torture."

Rin pushed her way past the demon lord he turned to look at her and was going to teach her a lesson before Jaken ran up to her and was by her feet "You will show the great demon lord Sesshomaru some respect." She glared down at him and grinned at the little demon "I have no respect for that man there. I think I never will, he doesn't deserve it." Sesshomaru turned around swiftly and grabbed her by her collar "You will learn respect in time, but you seem to still be a rather young and bratty child. Leave now and I will spare you." She did a flip making him let go of her and her bag spilled she glared and picked up the music box and then the purple kimono and reached for the orange and cream checkered one only to see the demon lord get it first "Demoness, where did you get this and tell me your name." She glared at him and huffed "If you love it that much fine keep it, however that is all that is left of that mortal child after all."

He glared at her and shock was clear on his face, even if it was just a tiny bit "What? Did you end her?" Rin smiled and shook her head "Hardly a wolf demon did that, and that was a nearly a couple years ago. The girl died at the age of ten if you want it have it! Because you won't gain anything else from my story. I was a close friend of her and I have her belongings for that reason alone."

Sesshomaru was surprised and took it throwing it to Jaken and growled telling him protect it "I will see for myself. And your name." He glared waiting for her answer and sighed "My father said I don't need to talk to you ever, my father is better than you." Suddenly she felt something and then everything went black why did she have to see black a lot whenever she woke something was bad or greatly different happened.

Inuyasha was walking with his son and yelling his daughter's nick name "Little girl!? Little girl?! Girly! Where the hell are you? I know you can hear me!" His son Akio was sitting there on the ground smashing his fists in the ground "Damn it! Sis you better get your ass over here right now! I mean right fucking now!" Inuyasha looked down and hit his son on the head "Damn it! Kid if your mother heard you she would make me feel pain." Inuyasha was angry at the scent of what he smelt he turned to see a demon in white with something on his dragons back it was limp and had dark brown hair and smelt like….


	5. Wilting and blooming a new

Sesshomaru had Rin in his arms and looked at Inuyasha, he may have abandoned Rin but he wanted to know where she was and if what this girl said was the truth. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he was surprised what he was holding was the very thing he feared, he never wanted him to find his daughter ever. Akio looked up in anger he hated his sister half the time but didn't want her to die or for her to be seriously injured and glared at the man rushing towards him "Let my sister go! Damn it let her go!"

Akio felt a kick and found himself flying back at his father he felt so useless his father caught him and sat him down "Damn it! Sesshomaru let my child go and leave my son alone!" Sesshomaru looked bored mixed with confusion and lifted the girl form his arms and sat her down on the dragon "You child? Inuyasha she is a demon and my only clue to what happened to Rin. I will not let her go." 

Kagome came out of the trees with her daughter running behind her "No! give me back my daughter you asshole!" She ran after him her and her daughter both as they aimed spiritual arrows he merely dodged them and the somehow reflected pinning Kagome and her daughter to a tree. Inuyasha took his sword out and braced himself for a fight, this fight would be different it would determine Rin's fate.

Sesshomaru charged and it seemed he had grown more powerful and tactful, he ran aiming his sword for Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha blocked only to find he didn't me to hit there it was just a fake attack he actually aimed for his shoulder and cut his life arm's shoulder and felt the blood trickle down. Rin smelt blood and began to stir but could quite wake, for some odd reason. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords clashed without moving "Mutt tell me where Rin is."

"Dead."

"What. You and Keade were supposed to protect her."

"Hard to do when Keade is dead, and when she would be so sad and depressed that you left. She would venture off having almost nothing to do with anyone and that caused her death."

"You say it is my fault."

"Yes."

Soon Inuyasha found himself pinned to a tree and then saw Sesshomaru walked slowly over to the two headed dragon and picked up the girl, she had two stripes on each cheek that were pink like cherry blossoms, her eyelids were purple like Lord Sesshomaru's family crest color and her forehead had a moon too like his, she had dark red irises and claws, fangs and her hair was darker now a blackish brown. He had to admit she was pretty but he had never seen a demon like her but smelt she was a Inu Youkai. She was in his grasp and he held her by her hair she was still asleep, and had hold of his sword neck to her neck, her father's eyes grew big "Your daughter will pay the price for the death of my Rin."

"Your Rin? She wasn't yours she was never yours, let my daughter go… NOW!"

"She will die." He pressed his blade against her neck drawing blood, the color of her eyes, Inuyasha couldn't stop he charged at him and yelled something. He hated it but it would save her "Let my Rin go NOW!"

"Rin?"

He plunged Inuyasha in the dirt, and looked at him "What do you mean Rin? This is a demoness." He had angry tears well up in his eyes "She did die, but only as a human she is a female Inu Youkai the first kind of a new breed. Now let her go, she hates you."

"You are wrong I left her for her own good, she is still mine."

Rin woke and realized where she was she wiggled in Sesshomaru's grasp and scream her hair being pulled her "Let me go!Ow ow ow let go!"

"Rin, be silent."

"Never I don't have to! Wait you know who I am?!" As he nodded she tears welled up in her eyes and she looked at him as he let her go, she looked up at him in hate as soon as her feet touched the ground she got up and ran off to her hut to hid. She would never leave there again no not ever, not with around she hated him it hurt to much.

Inuyasha was let up and saw Sesshomaru gone as well, he sighed and was worried then felt pride, his Rin hated his brother and would never let him touch her again. He went to help his son, daughter and Kagome, they all went back to their normal lives knowing that their Rin was smart and resourceful they wouldn't live forever like her and she needed to care for herself. Kagome was worried still "Inuyasha?"

"She'll be fine, I don't know any girl as good at running away or disappearing as her."

Rin was in her hut with a barrier around her crying her eyes out and was shaking why did he have be here? Why him? Why couldn't she have just died that time when the she was attacked by wolves the first time it would have been easier. So much so… She cried her eyes red and she picked up a sword she had for safety in the hut and sighed she would end it all now that was it.

She wanted to look at the moon's glow as she bleed to death she smiled holding the weapon and walking outside sitting in the flowers she smiled unleashing the blade from its sheath. She took one last look at the moon and aimed it for right above her heart so she would bleed a while and see the world a few more moments before her death.

She aimed it and took in a deep breath and shoved it in but felt something hinder her barrier and saw blood running down her red yukata and saw a man in white with a red tinted blade in his hand, she looked up at him and glared in anger "I hate you! Let me die!"

"No, you swore your loyalty to me."

"I was a child then and your ward then, now you lie to your lord."

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you!"

"You will not die."

"Not when you are here so leave me in peace as I die."

She felt herself being picked up and soon found herself on her futon in the hut with her shirt off and tied down, she blushed with anger and glared at him "I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't stab yourself so close to your chest. He saw her dusty rose nipples and he noticed even though she was young she was so beautiful, 'Why did I think that? I shall just heal her and that's it.'

He bent down to her and put his head on her chest he felt as if he wanted to rut, he hadn't for several centuries and he pushed back his ideas and got down to licking her wound so it would heal. He had to have her heal and she glared at him with a light pink blush on her cheeks and look at him "I wouldn't leave you to die. Just because I left does not mean you are not mine."

"I am not and never will be. And I can die when you are not around."

"Then I will be close to you until you decide not to kill yourself. Why do you wish to die? I thought you were full of happiness." She saw him stand up and dress her chest again then sat in a corner and had his sword and the other with him too "I am not that girl anymore, happiness died about five years ago for me."

"What do you mean?"

"You abandoned me! You were my only friend and person I fully trusted and you betrayed that trust, now I trust no one! Keade died so I don't get close to people now, and my parents side with their real offspring rather than me. And he villagers hate me for being a demon! And men won't leave me alone they seek me as their mate! So I am not happy with life at all!"

"I see."

She passed out being tired and when she woke he was gone and saw she was healed she decided to go and do her duties as the village healer and see if anyone needed her right now and she liked some of the children they at least weren't afraid of her. She changed into a light blue kimono and sandals her light blue kimono had yellow ribbon and dark blue balls of twine on it with a dark blue obi and pink cherry blossoms on the obi. She walked with a song she hummed it was one her mother once sang to her

"Love is like water in a crystal stream.

It is clear to see and is continuly flowing

You love many in your life and it continues to flow

Know you love makes other love too

Make your own ripples in your stream

In you heart

You will love a man, giving him a part

And he gives you a part

Love is clear

Love is dear

The stream is crystal

And so are you my little beauty."

She sighed that song almost haunted her she wouldn't find any kind of love like that, no love was not in her plan. She walked to the village where she was confronted by children giggling and trying to get her attention.

"Rinny!" A child smiled with a large grin on her face she looked at her friend and gave her a flower that was a pretty white "Look miss healer. I want you to come play with us."

"Yes, miss Rinny. Come play with us, how about tag?!" A boy with a small pony tail with a dark red yukata asked as he hugged the little girl "My sister won't stop talking about you."

"Rinny can marry you when I get older?" A small four year old asked he wore a light green kimono with leaves printed on it and a man with a large grin on her face and a man in a purple kimono top with white pants and black hair going down to his waist "Sorry little boy you will have to get in line."

Another man walked up and smiled he had a broken arm and a white night yukata "I'm a wounded solider, why not heal me and marry me when I heal?"

Rin sighed and pushed her way through the crowd of flocking men soon there were at least fifteen offering her their love and asking for marriage. She pushed through and felt one touch her it was a man in a red kimono a lot like the one she was wearing and he had copper colored hair and she turned on her heal and punched his face and left a big bump on the side of his cheek while other men looked at her and laughed. She was beautiful, strong, proud, a healer, immortal and amazing. Whoever gets her should be treated like a god she was their goddess of beauty and pride.

She sighed and glared at them all as she turned around she saw the children trying to get to her she decided she would never have children since she didn't want to marry, but would be like Keade and treat the children of the village like her own. But she couldn't help but wonder or sometimes at night fantasies about being pregnant with a man caressing her swollen belly, but who would that man be?

Rin saw a man pushing the children out of view she glared and walked back towards him, she then walked over to the men with her eyes closed hiding her brilliant red eyes and when she stood in front of the crowd of men she opened her eyes glared her red eyes shone of anger she whipped out a bloody acidic red whip from her claws like Sesshomaru "This wipe will destroy and melt anything it's made of acid. Now let the kids pass. Or else." The men felt scared she wasn't to be messed with when angry they would have to make good note about that for the future, the men parted like the red sea. The children had smiles on their faces and ran to Rin when she put her whip away back into her fingertips the smallest child the little girl named Rima smiled looking at Rin and holding her arms in the air. Rin smiled and acknowledged the young girls desire to be held, she then picked her up as the two boys followed in tow with her.

She smiled talking to her and she giggled as all the men smiled and walked in tow also she sniffed the air and turned around she looked the children and glared "Cover your ears, children." They nodded and did so she huffed her hair flowing in the wind and her the whites of her eyes turning red as her irises turned pink she took a step toward the men "Stay back! I have not had a good day! So leave me be for today or I might just tear off your balls and shoved them down your throat and heal your wound so you can never have them re attached and then you will never have a child nor you wish to be with me! And why the hell would I marry some weak ass human!? Humans are weak as hell and I would never mate with one I only like demons anyways! SO back the fuck off!" She turned around to walk down the path and looked at the children then nodded letting them uncover their ears.

A man from up the road smiled seeing her she was a demoness of great beauty and power, her mothering skills were sharp as his blade and her attitude was a big turn on too. She was just for him and she was adorably cute whether mad or happy.

Rima's brother smiled and looked up at her walking backwards "Guess what Rinny!"

Rin smiled she loved these children but soon they would grow up and die and she would remain, but she might be able to be friends with their children… No she would leave this village hopefully by then "You ate bug, Tio?"

"Ewe brother ate a bug?" Rima stuck her tongue out and looked disgusted by her brother and her brother's friend Tai who was around her brother's age on Rin's left with Tio on her right "No, he ran into a tree trying to catch it."

Rin snapped out of her smiled and sat Rima down and kneeled down to Tio, checking his arms and legs and his head "Oh Tio don't tell me your hurt now! You know if you get hurt I'm the healer I want you to come see me as soon as you can."

Tio rolled his eyes and ripped his arm out of her grasp "No, I'm fine. Stupid Tai why tell her?!"

"To make you mad."

"Well you did it now!"

Rin smiled and separated the two as Rima laughed "They are acting like babies!" Both boys turn and look at her "BABIES?! LOOK WHO IS TALKING SHIRMP!" Rin smiled and changed the subject back to the starting point "So what was it Tio?"

Tio and Tai stopped fighting as Rin held Rima's hand "OH Tai said he wants to marry Rima and our parents said yes!" Rin looked at Rima who was smiling and nodding she ran over to Tai and hugged him "I love love love my Tai!"

"Get off get off Rima!"

"NO I love you." She grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips before running off, Tai turned as red as Rin's eyes and he looked like he went stiff. Rin laughed and he snapped out of it and looked up at Rima and ran towards her. He heard her start to cry and ran around the corner she ran Rin and Tio did the same they all worried about the little girl, Rin screamed "Rima!"

Rima was in the arms of a demon who had light ice blue hair with a few darker highlights, he had two pieces of hair darker than all of the rest, and one purple eye on his right and one blue eye on his left. He had a star looking shape on his forehead with another star inside it each side a different color of blue or purple the inside was shades of both he had two single white lines on his cheeks and he was beautiful and a handsome.

She looked at him confused did he hurt her? Who was he? Why had she never met him? If he was another suitor he too would be shot down, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at him "Who are you and why is Rima bleeding in your grasp?"

He looked down to see the little girl's foot was blood he looked up at the angry girl he picked Rima up and stood from his pervious kneeling position "Here, I think she scraped her foot." She snatched her away and put one of her hands on the child's foot healing it, she then looked at the two boys setting her down "She'll be fine now."

"Thanks." Rima smiled waving to the demon man who looked cold like ice and snow in one word winter, Rin glared at him "Thanks for not hurting her, but I want you out of the village." He smiled at her angry face and glared back narrowing his eyes as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close and whispered only a few inches from her "I think I'll stay… But I'll let you know if I change my mind." He then pulled her closer almost touching his icy cold lips then pushed her away sending her stumbling backwards when she caught her footing he was gone.

Rima pulled on Rin's s and smiled "Who was that?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad he is gone."

"So are me and Tio the only demon we like is you."

"OH what about my mom or my dad?"

Tio shook at the names and looked up at her "You dad is scary and looses his temper all the time, you mom is scary like that too. And you little brother and sister are monsters!"

Tai nodded as Rima hugged him he patted her head "Yes, you are the only nice or sane one."

She nodded and left for her hut, until she saw bare feet a with red pants and sandaled feet with red pants…

'Shit.'


	6. Rin's mistake

Rin looked up to see none other than her parents she really hated getting caught they always wanted family time well more her mom than her dad, he wasn't one for mushy love family stuff like that. She totally agreed she didn't want to see her brother or her sister so she kept her distance. Kagome smiled and hugged her daughter "Rinny I have good good goooood new!" Rin raised a brow what ever it was that got her mom this excited meant death to her freedom more and more.

"We got you a fiancé and it's all dead and done."

"What?!"

"It was all your father's idea." He said pointing to Kagome with his thumb and putting his hand up as a blind to hide the side of his face as his eyes said it was her mother's crazy idea. She turned and glared at her mother "I hate you! I never want to marry! I never want to mate!"

Rin turned around and ran trying to get as far away as she could, only to get caught by a man in a light blue kimono with purple flowers on it and dark blue pants "Let me go Damn it!" She looked up to see it was the same man as before she hated the fact that he had her she spun around making him loose his grip she fell into the splints and punched his junk and as he fell kicked his chin and ran.

Inuyasha looked at the beaten up and bruised demon "Oh that's my girl. But that has too hurt."

Kagome glared and was picking him up "Help me get him into the hut."

"Kay."

She ran into the woods and cried more and more reaching the safety of her hut, she stood up and looked around "Sesshomaru I know you are here come out!" Almost if on cue she saw him appear in front of her "Why didn't you let me die last night?!"

"This Sesshomaru did not save your life twice, just for you to take it." He said emotionlessly looking at the crying girl before him, he stared as she fell onto the floor and broke into sobs "Thanks to you I have to get married!"

"You do not wish to marry?!"

"No. I don't want to mate either!"

"Why?"

"Because I feel sick even thinking about it! I don't like or love anyone I don't want it to be for looks, power or anything else that doesn't matter… all I ever wanted was to be loved. Now I'm in a loveless relationship."

"Feels could develop."

"No! I don't have a heart to let anyone love, nor a heart to love anyone with."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was young it was taken and I can never get it back I can only feel it bleeding and so I can't love."

"You haven't changed much being a demoness, have you Rin."

"Yes, I'm stronger, Immortal and beautiful and one of a kind. So why can't my heart be returned?"

"Are you staying it was stolen?"

"Some what."

"By whom?"

"Just get the hell out I never want to see you again!"

He looked over at the door this whole time he was only about six feet away from it while she sobbed in a ball curled on the floor looking at the wooden floor, he walked to the door way were the cloth hung. He sighed and lifted up the cloth with one hand and turned around "You're talking about me aren't you?"

Rin looked up fear, anger, hate, love, and memories all washed over her like a overwhelming undertow of the ocean and looked up at him her crying stopping. He sighed and felt guilty had she really loved him all this time? Was it his fault for her current state? She looks so cute scared and … wait why was I worried about her many times, I knew she was safe in the village and so why was it I always worried about her?

He looked at her and told her to put up he barrier she did so quickly and didn't hesitate, she watched seeing her father walking through the woods. She fell to the ground having a fever everything that has happened in the two days has been nearly too much for her to handle.

Sesshomaru jumped seeing her fall he quickly kneeled catching her and laying her on her futon and walked around the hut finding a towel and wetting it, and placing it on her forehead. He smelt the scent of her sweat it was like a ocean breeze with flowers she said when she was young she wanted to be a flower, she a gentle beauty with high defenses like a rose. Soft petals, beautiful and noble red and sharp thorns she was indeed a rose. When began to stir she saw Sesshomaru blotting her forehead and she woke instantly blushing and pulling the blanket up to cover her cheek and hid her embarrassment, she soon grew angry and just pushed him off "Get the hell off of me will you?" He jumped back to not be pushed and glared at her "Rin."

"Just leave you are nothing but trouble, and only cause mortals death or pain. You kill people for being in your way and confuse the hell out of women with fragile hearts. You better leave before I hurt you just before I hurt that other demon."

"What other demon?"

"Oh, my finace."

"I see."

"I wish to meet him."

"Fine then leave agreed?"

"Hn."

'I hope that is a yes.' She walked to the village with Sesshomaru in tow as a voice enters her head She sighed knowing who it was, a friend of hers she loved, trusted and fought with… the only thing that kept her from going insane sometimes. **Hello Rin it is I, your Inner demon. I am here to discuss what has been happening lately I have stayed deep within your soul and now I wish to talk to Sesshomaru if you will permit me.** Rin sighed as her shoulders stayed pulled back looking very noble 'What in the hell do you want to talk to him for, beside your my friend and take my side… always right?' **I do when it is reasonable, now is perhaps not.** What do you mean, not?

Sesshomaru looked at Rin she seemed either so focused that she wasn't paying attention much and acted like nothing mattered in the world or she was having a internal battle with her Youkai but about what? She had told him that she didn't want to marry and now she was, and how she desired him to leave as soon as possible, could all these events have brought her out?

Rin walked continuing with long stride of pride radiating in her footsteps, having a internal battle. Her Youkai and her were discussing things, soon Rin felt like her steps stopped as she looked and found herself in a dark place with no light at all. She looked around to see a demon woman who looked a lot like herself actually an exact twin and but her twin had red as the white of her eyes and the irises were pink her claws and fangs were long. Her inner Youkai who was dressed in white and had looked like how Rin did when her demon took over , neither of them moved their lips as they talked.

**Rin I think we should make amends, with Lord Sesshomaru. He seems upset with what happened to us when he left. We should get to the bottom of this and not just want him to leave.**

Rin glared at her Youkai and took a step closer as her mind yelled "He left us! We are what we are because of him! I am a demon because of him!"

**Maybe I should thank him then…**

"What?!"

**Well if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here now would I? And you wanted to be a demon I know you past, and your past thoughts so don't lie you wanted to be a demon.**

"I did, But…"

**That was only so he would look at you and take you as his mate right? Face it you love him.**

"LOVED! PAST TESNE ALL I FEEL IS HATE!"

**Rin Hate only serves to fuel a fire and hate doesn't last forever soon your kindle of hate will dry up then what?**

"I-I…"

**You have to forgive it is better sooner than later. Hate only serves to cause you more pain, remember what your human mother told you.**

"What?"

**To hate is to kill. And who do you think it will kill? You. If you want to live then forgive, remember to forgive is to live. Before you never knew what hate was other than towards humans. But now you hate the man you love, it won't last you love him your just mad, it's not hate.**

Sesshomaru saw Rin's body walk with no soul until she fell to her knees and cried holding her stomach. She also did the same in the other world, deep in her mind as she and her Youkai talked. Her Youkai sighed they were one in the same she too felt confusion and the anger and love Rin felt. Rin felt her Youkai hug her **My poor Rin, I know it hurts now so let it all out now. You know you must f**_**orgive **_**but you know it will be hard too. I just want you to know your not in this alone. Explain your feelings to Sesshomaru. But if you want to see what he feels toward you then mess with him a bit. He wouldn't kill us or anything so just play with him a bit. **

Rin looked up at her demon self and hugged her and nodded thanking her before she closed her eyes and found Sesshomaru standing with her in his arms as he walked along the path "You are fine now." She thought it was funny how he seemed to say what she felt more as a statement rather than a question, who was he to know who she was now five years have passed a long time and lots of changes.

"Yes. Where are we going?"

"To your fiancé."

"Let me enlighten you."

"On what?"

" I want you to stay for a while longer."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Explain Rin."

"Not even if it kills me."

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly he liked being around her the five years without her by his side was hell in a way with only Jaken and the dragon. At least Rin added color and spice to his life some interesting moments, but with Jaken it's just boring questions and other trivial acts, and the dragon Ah un never did much. It was boring but he liked how she had more spunk and more defiance it was in a way a breath of fresh air. Rin pushed against his chest "I can walk you know."

He nodded and set her down gently it made her heart feel weird being so close, it was confused and terrible. Rin looked at him and smiled seeing her parents hut in the reflection of his eyes she was going to mention something but forgot, she turned around on her heel and ran to her mother who was outside waving. Her mother smiled waving and had that big dump grin until she saw Sesshomaru her smile turned into a disgusting frown and her hand she waved with went dead "Oh and you brought that jackass with you?"

"Yes, mother."

Sesshomaru had half a mind to chop off Kagome's head she was too much like Inuyasha now a days for her own good. But would hate to shed unwanted blood he in a way longed for Rin to be his ward again and travel he didn't realize how much he had missed her stupid childish talk, her boring games he never played, her innocent discussions, her need for him to provide her with all she need and her sweet voice echoing in the where they traveled, or where he left her as she waited. But he would not have her fall in love with him, he could have full blooded children with her that was true… but to him she was still a girl he could even smell she hadn't even had her first bleeding yet. She was still a child herself, but would she? He would think of it a while longer.

He was welcomed into the hut as air became thick as if it were fill with… death or hate. He thought about it and his demon came into his mind speaking to him. **Sesshomaru you understand that everyone here hates you for reasons, Rin for betrayal, Kagome for hurting her offspring, Inuyasha for the same and past events, and the children for being a full demon and hurting their sister… even though they do the same. And this other man, her fiancé…**

"Sesshomaru I see I thought I smelt a foul smell, you are with Rin? Why?" His eyes glowed red and his irises blue his demon had taken over making his facial markings jagged and his claws and teeth ready for war and blood "Setsuko, I thought I melt you but was hoping not." Setsuko smiled and walked up into his face and smiled looking at him the two glaring dangerously at each other, it was like a nuclear war silently raging and there would be no survivors. He smiled and then broke his eye contact with Sesshomaru and kneeled sarcastically "My apologies for my impoliteness my dear dear lord."

Everyone looked with confusion and Inuyasha felt anger welling up inside him his new son in law was showing Sesshomaru respect when he deserved the opposite. Kagome told her children to leave and she would make a barrier around their hut to make it so they wouldn't hear anything and that Rin might be out shortly and not to run off. They nodded and grabbed a ball before heading outside to play in the dark.

Rin looked shocked and put her hands on her hips like she often saw her mother do "Just tell me what is going on here?! Setsuko and Sesshomaru I want answers. NOW!" Setsuko smiled an got up taking his fiancés hands into his own and smiled kindly looking deep within her eyes his eyes blue and purple penetrating her red ones. "My darling Rin, I am Sesshomaru's cousin." She pulled her hands away and glared at her father and pointed a finger at him "HOW THE HELL DARE YOU! I HATE YOUR FAMILY MEMBERS THEY ARE ALL GOD DAMN INSANE! Spin spin spin!" She looked at her mother Rin at a young age had put her own necklaces on both of her parents in their sleep, she smiled looking at her mother "Fly Fly Fly mother." She knew those were the perfect commands at her once eight year old self when she did it, her mother hated heights so the fly command made her shoot up high in the sky and fall back down quickly, and Inuyasha got sick spinning on Shippo's top and knew it would do the same.

Setsuko and Sesshomaru turned not glaring at imaginary attack at each other and watched her make her mother fly through the roof causing a big whole and her disappearing in the night sky while Inuyasha spun in a mini tornado. Both Sesshomaru and Setsuko raised a brown in confusion and in amazement. Rin stormed out the hut and saw her brother and sister glaring at her "Move brats."

They both moved and looked at Rin "You'll never be our sister you are a human you will always have a human heart. You are a outcast in both the demon and human worlds we may be brats but at least we have a true family. You are just a stray Sesshomaru saved then dumped on our parents, you don't have anything other than power to a mate that is the only reason Setsuko is here."

**SHUT UP!**

The little boy stated and then the little girl smiled and yelled "At and probably he will fuck ya and leave that's it, no one loves you for you and no one ever will get used to it. Just go off in a whole and die!"

**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**

Rin turned around her demon eyes turned full Youkai pink and red her claws long and her temper short, her hair flying without wind and red essence radiating from her body as her fangs sought for blood she had taken enough of their shit she had been mentally and verbally abused by them long enough no more. If she killed them perhaps her parents who seek revenge but maybe they can have nicer kids next time. She felt the need for blood on her naked long claws to see them painted with a beautiful and rare shade of rouge, to feel soft flesh tear under her claws like a knife and the soft skin of a peach. To end their damaging lives to rid the world of evil in two small forms. She lunged toward her sister…

**YOU BROUGHT DEATH UPON YOURSELF CHILD.**


	7. Hidden feelings

Rin wasn't in control anymore it was her inner demon who had control now, her inner demon wasn't one for kindness or loving nature. She feared and took pleasure in having this side of her it came in handy when she couldn't do something and it scared her she had no control over it. Setsuko and Sesshomaru weren't quick enough to stop her and her barrier her demon through out to stop them trying to stop her made them fall back. She smiled and saw her little brother and sister cower before her, but that still didn't change their fate.

Rin watches as she swiped her claws and saw them with extreme force slice through the soft skin, and new and young child's blood coat her long claws like paint and the deep dark rosy color dripping freely from her nails she smirked and licked it clean off and saw the small girl's head roll back she had sliced her throat. The air had gotten to her throat but not in the normal way one intakes a living breath but a deadly gasp was the only thing she gave, trying to scream but her throat cut before she could draw it out.

Her eyes paled and her doggy ears fell limp as her throat spilled blood as her body slowly fell onto the ground and with this Akiko saw it and tried to decide to run or take her in a fight. He wasn't sure if he should run like a coward or die honorably. While being left with this the though what would his sister do? Fight….

He ran at her and took a breath and she had scary eyes more fearsome than their father, hers sought not just anyone's blood but his. He felt his blood run cold, he had to do something if he could land a scratch or anything he would be happy, running full charge she was smirking with her fangs pointing out her red glare with pink irises locked on him. He felt something hit him and notices plants shot out of the ground and pierced his feet and everyone in his small body but he was still alive. She walked up to him and drove her claws and grew a rose and looked at it.

Then to him and shoved its pointy end through his neck as the thorns locked in place. She fell to her knees her barrier gone and so was her consciousness, she fell on the ground as the plants returned to the soil. Sesshomaru picked her up running at her before Setsuko could get his icy claims on her, Sesshomaru could smell her parents not far away he ran to Inuyasha's forest, jumping over the river. Holding Rin ever close to him hearing his cousin not far behind he ran as fast as he could never wanting to let her go, he ducked into a hut and placed a demonic barrier around it watching Setsuko ran well pass it….

He kept going and didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru was no longer in front nor was his scent.

Sesshomaru panted somewhat and he looked at her she laid there un moving her demon had used a lot of her power and just did something terrible and hurtful to both Rin and her parents. When he got the cloth from before he used it again after getting new water from a nearby creek within the barrier, placed it on her hot forehead and watched her two pink jagged stripes that were like his slowly calm a bit being less jagged but still showing her demon was in control, her eyes shot open and she looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Rin's inner demon, what is your name?"

"**What do you mean?"**

"What may I call you."

"**Ami, I suppose."**

"Ami?" He said testing the name on his lips, he didn't want Ami there he wanted Rin. Ami looked at him raising a brow "I suppose you want Rin back?" Like always he said nothing and just made he noise she knew so well "Nm." She sighed that was never a answer she wanted a proper answer but knew that was the best she would be getting.

"**Sesshomaru know this Rin loves you, very dearly. Please don't leave her, she is just hurt."**

"I assure you I am not leaving anytime soon, she will never marry or mate Setsuko with me around. That I wish upon no one and I wouldn't have my ward subjected to such a torture." Ami only smiled at that she knew Rin could hear and felt her heart pick up its beating she was taking in each word like a drug. She wish he had said something more heartfelt of heartwarming but this was Sesshomaru…

But then again he was always heart felt and heartwarming when she was a child and they were alone, running his claws through her hair when ah un had fled from danger leaving their supplies sometimes. He would also look at the flowers with her and when she asked complicated questions he would answer like "Why is that flower that color what makes it that color?" Or even simple questions when Jaken wasn't looking he would take part in a game once in a while, or he would have her sleep in his arms to make sure she was safe and warm.

So kind but why did he leave her and not just tell her that she would never have him or just that they had a lord and ward relationship and that was all it ever was going to be. Why hurt her feelings and her hopes. Then again it was just stupid to hope for that, she was a child now if she wanted to move past this she had to act like an adult. She felt warmth pool in her cheeks as she returned to herself her jagged stripes turning into fine stripes and her eyes back to rose red irises and whites of her eyes white. She looked at him "Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her again more kindly this time and sighed blotting away he sweat "You did quite some damage this time but…" My actions were quicker than Setsuko's and I was able to not only take you to safety but revive the two brats of Inuyasha and his mate. She bowed and nodded "Thank you allow me to repay you by giving myself as you ward again, my lord."

"I accept your offer however I must have you stay here with me for a bit more until Setsuko leaves the area, otherwise he will attack me to mate and claim you." She nodded and sighed she looked at him "May I leave the hut to get a drink of water, my lord?"

He looked at her with emotionless features staring back at her, it was the way she said those words that made him was to claim her as his here and now… but she wasn't a woman yet also he need to let her know sometime soon that he loved her over these years and sent her away to try and forget her but couldn't…

Rin left and sat by the creek and looked at her reflection and used her hands to bring water to her soft cherry blossom pink lips, she made sure to slowly drink the water so she didn't get sick. She couldn't believe she was right where she was when he first found her back with him alone. Needing his protection, being a demon seemed to change nearly nothing.

She came back inside and laid on the futon, then brought the thin sheet back up to her neck "Does my lord want a futon too? I have a few spares." She shook his head and saw she looked tired and weak as she should after what had just happened. Rin saw him take a step closer to her and he sniffed her and then took a step away "You seem healthy just rest for now, you need not worry about me."

"But…"

"After all these years you still worry about me."

She blushed and looked away "Everyday…"

This caught his attention as she something else that also caught her attention a pool of warmth between her legs it was warm, fast and she was afraid "L-L-Lord Sesshomaru?" She saw his eyes and they turned a tint of pink for a minute "Lord Sesshomaru? What is it?" He took a deep breathe taking in this scent and got up "You have had your first bleeding Rin, you are a woman now…. And I …. I will leave you for a span of seven days to take care of this… A male such as i. Whom is not your mate nor husband should not see you at such a time. For the both of us."

With that he was gone…

She sat there and thought about his words as she took care of her female situation, she knew her mother took care of it with things for her era. But the world wasn't living like that yet no not for a mother five hundred years or so. Also she knew her mother never even went to the well anymore not since her brother graduated high school and her mother now has Alzheimer's and gramps having seizures all they time. She called her mother cruel and selfish not to help her brother Souta out and his new wife Hitomi with their two children, but her mother only said…

'I loved them, when I was living with them we were all happy and healthy… I don't want to have those happy times and memories replaced with these of them being old and confused… for mom not to know who I am or for gramps to seizure out on me… not sure I could ever come back here.'

She didn't want her mother leaving, but then she thought more about as she was washing her bloody state in the creek downstream and used a prepared for her seven days of cramps, moodiness and feeling bloated. She never wanted to have these but knew this and much more like caring and having children came with being a woman so might as well get used to it…

'Besides I want children someday so… until then.'

Rin sat there on her bed thinking of what next to do. The terrible cramps hadn't taken their evil toll on her yet. She got up and drank some water thinking of what her mother did, she often drank water and would take it easy lying down and yelling at her father. However yelling at dad wasn't unusal it was actually a 24/7 type thing, she wondered how her mother with all her yelling at Inuyasha ever got pupped in the first place. As she imaged a funny scenario in her head she giggled.

~~~~~Rin's mind~~~~~

Kagome with her finger waving at Inuyasha like a master to it poorly trained or mannered dog, with a mean glare and strict voice yelling "I want kids! Now! Now Boy!"

"But I'm not sure I want to be a father yet, another year?"

She waved her finger more "No! No! NO! My village friends are all having kids and they are so cute, Keade also wanted to see us have kids before she passed on! But who said 'Another year?' In a stupid and winny voice?! YOu! Seriously you wanted me to be your woman, well if I'm that then I had to be your wife, and to be your wife I had to be your mate and part of being a mate is mating and having kids!"

"I thought we had Rin? Isn't she good enough?!"

"No! Well yes… But I want OUR KIDS! Besides Rin never gets along with humans… So us half demons, oh and Inuyasha that would be you and me…."

"I know ya damn woman!"

"What do you know nothing! You know nothing of how I feel!"

"Fine lets get this over with! SO you can stop your damn complaining!"

"Wow you sound like its hard work or some tidiest chor."

"Well handling you as a pregnant cow will be."

"SIT BOY!"

"Kagome what the hell!"

"I won't be a cow!"

"Fine let's get you pregnant and see how is right in a few months."

"Fine, but I won't be a cow." She said in a small pouting voice which at the moment was matching her face. As they walked to their futon…

Rin shook her head clearing her head of any further images 'better not to think too much on it.' She laid down and thought of something else, her mind always wondered to places even growing into a woman didn't stop that. She knew some girls grew out of things, the only thing she grew out of was her clothes and loving the idea of a happy family her and the four half demons…

However knowing no one was there and she would be a bit lonely she decided to talk to herself. "So I wonder what Sesshomaru meant by…' A male such as i. Whom is not your mate nor husband should not see you at such a time. For the both of us.' I wonder…"

She laid down and glared at nothing just at random things like the floor boards or the rug and other things she gathered to make this place her sanctuary, 'For the both of us? Damn it he always has fucking meanings behind everything and even as a demon as I am now I can't figure it out!'

Rin sighed her feelings away guessing to herself the moodiness had hit her and soon so would the rest, with those thoughts she drifted off to a safe place of peace in her mind as she allowed sleep to welcome her in with open arms.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken who he had left elsewhere with Ah Un while he was with Rin and Setsuko, oh he hated his cousin Setsuko. He only wanted women, and wouldn't be the least faithful to Rin. He says she is beautiful one of a kind and it was love at first sight, yes Setsuko spoke kind and loving yet hallow words to Rin all the time.

'The only time she would get to be with him would be on their honeymoon and that would be it most likely. Having many women opposed to one, who you claim is you mate or wife. What a dishonorable thing to do…. Just like father having a mistress. A human mistress to top it off and have a dirty half breed. That dirty half breed smears our family name and is the father to my young ward, now. My ward, my niece…'

'Can't Inuyasha or his half breed mate smell that he has a few females scents on him already?! I Sesshomaru have no scent of a female, I haven't for centuries now. I had my fill of spending meaningless nights with a meaningless woman before, now I will only spend a night with the mate fate decides for me…'

Also he had seemed to crave power which he never seemed to have enough of just like Naraku, that filthy half breed turned the world into chaos. 'Perhaps not my world, and not my region. But the world of humans and other regions of this land. If he would of even tried to mess with my or my late father's lands he would have been ended a long time ago, however I didn't get involved until he tried to burn me with that arm he leant me. I am glad I have them both now, but I had lost my arm in the heat of battle with that mutt Inuyasha… which I wish I hadn't it was only a sigh of how weak I can be and how strong a half breed can be.'

He walked with Jaken nearly three steps behind him, why Jaken never spoke of anything of interest to one such as myself I will never understand. The nymph has traveled with me for decades and still hasn't yet realized trivial matters like gossip of the lands does not interest me, nor does whatever mother in the palace. She had made it for herself after father decided to kick her out, after catching her with a guard in her bed and he decide to tell her about Izayoi and how she would take mother's place at the western palace along with Inuyasha.

'However that never happened… He wasted his life on that pathetic Inuyasha.'

'Lastly Setsuko has always been a coward, he ran away in two battles and left his men to carry on the fight without his leadership. In result all men died, I however would never do something as cowardly as that. My men leave me if it gets too dangerous of they get frightened for their lives, but I as father did will never run from the battle.'

Soon he stopped midway in his pride filled walk and felt something hit the back of his knees he didn't need to look down he knew exactly what it was, it had been Jaken who wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. But Sesshomaru didn't care right now he had a more urgent and pressing matter to think about

'Why do I keep comparing how I am better than Setsuko when it come to him mating Rin?'


	8. Fallen petals of innocence

Rin had been at her house for a total of two and a half days now it had ended sooner than she expected then again she was a demon things were bound to be a bit different even with the personal things like this right? So what now am I to find Sesshomaru? I think I shall, as his ward again I must be ready for when able. She grabbed her bag from before and shoved her black yukata with light pink petals flowing in a invisible wind across the material as her lavender colored threads revealed beautiful flowers and cream threads to reveal the same beautiful flowers and the same purple for the flowers was used also for the obi. She looked like blooming night flowers with blue threaded butterflies roaming across the night flowers.

She also packed her other favorite one it was light yellow with pink cherry colored blossoms running across the fine silky material made it look like spring the colors made it seem new exciting and fresh it had little orange colored flowers mixed in along the pink. She also knew she couldn't forget the music box her mother had gotten her when she was young it was the last one she had after paying that one spy, however a lot of good that did she still ran into him and not only that but became his ward yet again.

Why was her fate tied to this man who only seemed to excite her but make her angry, confused and uncertain of so many things. It wasn't far he left and now he came back why couldn't she had just died when she was attacked by wolves, and why be attacked by wolves twice?! What is up with fate and the kami tormenting her? Hadn't she gone threw enough? Afterall she had lost her parents her brothers, and her village, then her life, she got it back, and that's when good happened for a while. Then fate and kami struck again putting her in danger time and time again when with Sesshomaru, however she hadn't cared if It meant being with him…

'Now that I think about it I was stupid to ever think of feel that way… The mind of a human child is so naive.'

Then she was killed again this time by a hell hound and Sesshomaru's mother had to bring her to life that time, he made sure to protect her even more never letting her out of his sight. Maybe he left for that reason too? He couldn't battle or make a empire with me… so did he plan on coming back? Why though for his ward? For his friend? Or for…..?

Sesshomaru had been traveling in what felt like circles having nowhere to go in mind right now he just walked randomly and seemed to be content with it on the outside, but on the inside he was actually worried about Rin and it had only been two and a half days, he had four and a half more…

'Wait Rin is a demon now…. So her female cycle may be altered now perhaps it is done now and I may go to see her now?

Rin just sighed her load was a bit of a nuisance it wasn't heavy for a human it would be, it's just it was a lot to have on her back. Her bag would be on Ah Un though so the load wouldn't have to be carried by her no… the pack animal would have to do that. Perhaps it would be easier this time around to travel with him, not needing to eat all the time or having to stop for sleep as much. She wouldn't have to ride on Ah Un for aching feet she could handle it this time and not be such a burden on the poor animal.

Rin was thinking perhaps she should relax a bit before heading out to find him, no she wasn't told to go find him. So she would just hang out at her hut but make the barrier open up him and only him. She went to the creek in her dark yukata the one that was black with purple flowers and light blue butterflies and she had a purple obi. She didn't notice anyone watching her in the creek washing a few of her clothes and cooking ware.

He was looking at her all of her how her clothes clung to her she looked so beautiful, a gentle breeze brought him so smell her wonderful scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms… and something else

She was in heat and fertile.

**MATE HER**

No, beast I am in control.

**Mate with her!**

Why?

**If you do, you will surly have a heir and she will be yours and no one else's.**

It does sound beneficial, how do I know she won't fight? I do not force myself on women.

**SHE LOVES YOU.**

Not anymore.

**NO SHE WANTS TO MATE!**

Sesshomaru decided to walk away only to have his demon nature take over and charge out of the woods into the creek creeping up on her. Rin was busy humming her guard down and her senses dulled from her mind being elsewhere thinking about the one who was right behind her.

Rin jumped and looked around to see a large demon dog and he was panting his fangs bared with two maroon stripes on his cheeks with a purple crescent moon. His eyes red and blue irises were focused on her she watched the beast creep closer and closer her fears of wolves and dying from them came to her.

She spaced out noticing the eyes growing closer and closer and he saw her wanting to run and then as she turned to do so he pounced and grabbed the neck of her yukata she yelped and knew from her barrier no one could hear her or save her all but one!

"Sesshomaru SAVE ME!PLEASE!"

**Mate doesn't know its us!? She thinks we want to harm her… but she sees us as her savior.**

The dog threw her on the futon and glared at her through the dim light he saw her look at him and then she heard something a growl but couldn't help but hear something else in it.

'Rin, I am here… here to claim you as my mate!'

She couldn't help but whimper something in Inu her second language 'Ses..Sesshomaru? Mate? What?'

He crept even closer and she saw him his eyes were filled with lust and a bit of a predator too. She was taken aback when she saw the white dog the size of a bear pounce on her, he ripped off her yukata with his teeth they were so sharp she had seem them tear apart his victims in countless battles and yet they were being careful to cut her but take off her clothing.

Soon she felt his snout roll her over he was licking the nape of her neck and bit her as her neck making sure she didn't move or try to either. As Rin felt his muzzle roll her over she was still in shock and was trying to understand she knew she couldn't fight back, she may be her own kind of demon but Sesshomaru was much stronger. Then was scared her was he bit her she felt pain rising to the area in her neck as she yelped in paid she tried to move and found she couldn't, however she still tried and moved only giving him the point and access he needed.

With that clear shot of her chastity he angled himself at her entrance his dog cock entered her with one slam of his hips, he heard her scream in pain and rested a little bit to have her body adjust to his errection entering a very untouched place. She panted as he began to slowly thrust his cock into her and she bit her lip suppressing her painful and yet pleasurable moans and groans. Rin felt confused and her mind fuzzed and clouded.

**Rin, he is taking you as his mate. You loved him forever just enjoy this, don't fight or anything. **

B-but it hurts, Demon help me.

**I will not if you fight this it will only worsen things, you will thank me later. But just stay how you are now.**

No help I'm scared and confused

**You love him and this is his way of showing you he cares for you as well… Have fun.**

DEMON DEMON BEAST!

…**.**

Rin felt him hit a very special spot and gasped he hit her g-spot and he purred and growled as she moaned and gasped. He looked at her she seemed to enjoy this and wasn't fighting he readjusted himself a paw on each side of her shoulder and then his feet on the sides of her tights as he pulled his member out as far as he could and slammed in with all possible force.

She felt him deep within her his head was hitting her womb and something exploded into it, with a final moan she felt wet and her arms gave out. She fell onto her futon and panted not long after passing out.

Setsuko was looking around the area trying to find their scents once again his nose was never very keen, he had been a spoiled and sheltered prince. His senses weren't extremely strong or anything he only spared and instructed men on what to do I battle but never led a battle himself. He was going to Inuyasha's house once again he couldn't believe Rin, his future wife had murdered two innocent children. If she was a threat to him she would be kept at a distance and only used to have a heir and that would be all, after birthing his heir she will be put in another palace far away and their heir will be taken with her if a girl and if a son he shall take him.

He saw Inuyasha playing with his son with some sort of flat round thing his mate Kagome called a Frisbee or a disk. He couldn't believe how unaffected her parents were, he turned to his soon to be father in law "Father why do you not look or fear for Rin?"

Inuyasha threw the disk a bit far watching his son have his eyes locked on it his hands outreached and running for it "Rin is my daughter and I have taught her and raised her. I have a feeling I know where she is or what she is doing… however either way I know she is alive and well, she can handle herself if she is angry or fearful her beast no doubt would protect her if she could not. Also she is good at hiding and will be found if she wants to be if not then well…. You will have to find her son that's all to it."

The little boy who was basically Inuyasha's clone ran up and threw the disk, his father didn't move but caught it in one hand he soon threw it back and watched his son again go get it. Kagome told him that he need to play with his son and not just train him, so what was he doing? Playing fetch "Again like I said you will have to find her, however she will be a challenge I once didn't see her for six months until she came home. You said Sesshomaru left with her? Then all the more trouble, he must of taken her again of course she is following him if now she is hiding. But either way I think it's safe to say the marriage is off, if she is with Sesshomaru as his ward again there is basically no way in fucking hell you will ever see her again."

"SIT!"

"Damn it Kagome! Wh-"

"I told you time and time again NOW CUSSING AROUND THE FUCKING KIDS!"

"Well you just did you idiot!" Said climbing out of the hole while Setsuko was taken aback by the whole scene. 'What in the hell is wrong with this family?'

"NO I didn't!"

"Then what is the work FUCK?!"

"SIT!SIT! Now no cussing!" Her son looked stunned but ran and hid behind Setsuko's leg sometimes his mom scared him. His ears were flat against his head and he let out a whimper, " I did but so did you!"

"Na uh!" He jumped up facing her his scowl and her glare rivaled, lips in a firm like anger radiating.

"Un huh!" She stood her arms crossed and glared at him, he glared back his golden orbs burning into her or trying.

"No!" She glared back her fangs biting her bottom lip and a redness coming to her face.

"YES!"

"Sorry I don't think so."

"Well I do."

"I don't!"

"SHUT UP AND SIT!"

"Cold hearted wench!"

"WENCH?!WENCH?! MOTHER OF YOU CHILDREN, YOUR MATE, YOUR LOVE, YOUR WIFE I'M ALL OF THESE AND MORE BUT I'M NOT A FUCKING WENCH."

"Yeah, you're just a cop-"

"A what?!"

"Completely lovely." She stuttered out nervously.

"No you said cop and not comp, you were thinking of Kikyo weren't you? Say it!"

"Fine I was going to say in rage a cope of Kikyo."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT! YOUR SLEEPING IN THAT DAMN TREE YOU LOVE SO MUCH FOR A WEEK!" She stomped by Setsuko grabbing her boy's hand and walking into the house were her daughter was napping she had gotten used to yelling and slept through it "Nap time now!"

"Yes mommy!" The boy blurted out he wasn't stupid like his dad.

Rin woke and saw Sesshomaru look like was bored as always "Rin we are leaving." She felt like her body was aching and hurting all over, was what happened in her dream not a dream? Sesshomaru looked at her hesitation "Are you in pain from last night." A blush crossed her cheeks as she looked at her look was of priceless confusion and embarrassment. He looked at her and it seemed his eyes narrowed in amusement "Does my mate not remember when her alpha male claimed her as his rightful bitch."

She lowered her gaze her to her feet, her father taught her how Inu Yokai society worked. When he called Kagome a bitch and she sat him so many times he was unconscious for two days, he explained to both of Rin and Kagome. She was taught that 'Bitch' is not a insult like how her mother took it, instead it meant great respect and more like Alpha female. The Alpha male often had a 'bitch, or also known as his mate.'

He took a few steps and was soon in front of her she saw another pair of feet in front of her in white pants that were off earlier and now black boots she loved and when she was a child and Sesshomaru took them off to be cleaned or for any reason, she would put them on and walk around the camp. Sesshomaru if Jaken was not around would smile a bit and if Jaken was he would smile with his eyes. She truly brightened every day that would normally be dull or boring, bring Rin out of her thoughts of the past she saw him looking intensely into her eyes. She found his hands were tilting her chin up to look even more only being a near inch away, and he looks at him as his lips gently descended upon hers.

Rin pulled Sesshomaru closer her hands knotting into his long hair, Sesshomaru growled and pulled her into his chest. Sesshomaru picked her up in a bridal style and looked at him then as he pulled away from the kiss he heard her whimper from disappointment. Rin soon fell asleep and after seeing him pick up her bag and leave her hut.


	9. Something more blossoming

Rin woke up and felt better she was now walking beside Sesshomaru and holding her own small bag she had left everything for Sesshomaru, I know this is the decision that will lead to many great things…. Or I hope I made the best decision. She looked ahead of the path to see a certain two headed dragon and smiled running to the beast she was friends with "AH UN!" Sesshomaru walked up to the head of his group to lead the way he saw Rin hugging the animal and using a happy voice, talking and asking him questions despite knowing the animal wasn't able to answer back verbally.

Jaken waved his staff of two heads around with a annoyed and angry expression "Such foolishness from you! Your body might be a demon but you still act like a senseless mortal, throwing away all graciousness and proper conducts." She smiled at his yelling and just hugged him lifting him from the ground as his little legs were kicking and wanting to be free from her choking hug.

"Free me at once!" She smiled thinking of what to do to do as he says or defy him?

"Okay." She let her arms leave and he fell on his but with his staff falling and hitting his head she ran to catch up to Lord Sesshomaru who was now her secret mate, she wanted to play with Jaken and also wanted Sesshomaru to state what had happened. After all a good bitch always follows her alpha, she was soon walking easily at his side, she was only as tall as his pecks and he walked beside her with pride and his normal stoic behavior. She walked next to him with pride in being his out of all the women he could have chosen he chose her, she was also full of happiness as she hummed a little tune for them both to listen smiled an thought of a song to go with it, but didn't dare utter the words.

_Lord Sesshomaru I can't deny that I am in love with you._

_I your mate and you mine._

_I hope to be with you forever and all time…_

She stopped her humming thinking of what else to hum about the last one was sweet and short but now she was a bit upset thinking about their mating too much and having her mind run wild thinking of all the other thoughts she regretted thinking about.

I hope you will never regret

Never fret over me as you mate

A demon with a human heart…

Please don't ever leave me again…

My mate otherwise I will forever be in a horrible state.

As if he knew what she was sadly humming about know he looked at her with a kindness in his eyes that she didn't miss, she was brave and asked in a childish and innocent voice "May I hold your hand milord, I haven't traveled in so long and I'm a bit afraid." Jaken fell for it and huffed "You are still the same stupid human as ever I see." This caught Sesshomaru's stern glare to Jaken and his hand curled around Rin's small hand his love and warmth passed through this small exchange, she smiled feeling it all come to her.

His voice was strict and monotone dripping with a hint of a threat if Jaken did not see eye to eye with him on the matter of Rin "Jaken you must be blind she is a demoness, and a rare one of that. The first of her breed a new inu yokai." The small nymph nodded and smiled "Aww such a fact never occurred to me, thank you for enlighten me on the matter that way I do not make a fool out of myself again."

Rin giggled and with her free hand covered her smile and doing this blushed knowing Sesshomaru was watching her out of the corner of his eye "Sorry master Jaken but you will be a fool time and time again." He glared at the demoness who was the girl he could once yell at and get away with it as if he were teaching her, Rin narrowed her eyes and looked at him "My father told me how much of the time he beat you up and then I remember Lord Sesshomaru doing it many times as well and I realized something…. You always tell me I'm stupid but even when I was a 'stupid human girl' as you put it so many times. I was never once really scolded and never physically however I'm sure you lost count of how many times you were."

Jaken stood with the reins of the dragon in his hand and his mouth agape, only to see Sesshomaru have a short and quiet chuckle he berely picked it up on his demon ears but he knew he heard it. Rin smiled and walked on with her lord and she whispered so Jaken couldn't hear, inu yokai had one of the best senses of hearing in the demon and human world while a toad demon didn't have much better than a human. Jaken was a low level demon while her and Sesshomaru were very high on demon level, Sesshomaru nodded at what she spoke.

"We are to see my mother soon let us go now."

"I'm a little nervous my lord, will your mother glare at me like she did the first time?" Her glare sent chills down Rin's spine, and last time she hid behind Sesshomaru and also she died. She was indeed shaking while she held Sesshomaru's hand "Last time I died." Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and squeezed showing her his concern of her feeling and giving her some sense of comfort being with him. Before he could say anything comforting Jaken said something.

He crossed his arms with his staff of two heads in Ah Un's saddle pack "Rin I don't think you will never died, seriously you were killed what three times?! One by wolves as a kid, then by a hell hound, and then by a wolf…. You aren't good with canines. Its sort of funny twist of fate that you are traveling with the most feared and powerful Inu Yokai and you are one yourself."

Sesshomaru was prepared to turn around and step on him for being rude and perhaps worrying his mate even further, however he stopped this idea when he heard Rin giggle and smiled "That's true and so much more, Jaken." The last bit ended in a whisper and confused Jaken and he looked up at the sky seeing the sun going towards horizon "Milord it is getting late are we walking through the night."

"No." He had heard Rin's comment and knew she was speaking of how it was funny how fate also made them feel love toward each other and they became mates. Rin smiled and looked at him and saw his gaze toward nothing in particular "We shall set up camp here. Jaken go fetch fire wood." Jaken did a deep mid waist bow he had the honor of getting wood! In Jaken's mind that meant he was responsible for the group being alive tomorrow. Without fire night animals might try to attack, also they could grow cold and become ill or have discomfort and not being able to rest. If they don't rest then they could easily be taken down in a battle.

'I have a very important role.'

"Rin shall search for food as I escourt her."

"Milord she is a demon can she not fend for herself?"

"You dare question me Jaken?"

"N-No m-milord."

Rin butted in to help so Jaken wouldn't suffer more and so he would know not to question him ever "Jaken I might be a demon, but I have no idea of my powers and I'm not as strong as my father or as Sesshomaru. If a battle happened I might be able to handle one attacker or just run but if I was attack by many then I would surely die. Also if I was Sesshomaru would have to waste his time and energy running to fight off the offender this way no one would dare come close to me if Sesshomaru was around me."

He glared with his hands clutching his staff and narrowed his yellowish eyes "You need to be punished you didn't use the proper honorific." Rin narrowed her eyes and glared at him putting her hands on her hips like her mother often did "It was just a slip up, Jaken nothing I should be scolded for I-"

Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes toward Jaken "She is a princess, being the first of her kind and since Inuyasha is the heir to his mother's land which is where he now resides in the central area where Edo is. Rin is a princess of Edo, so treat her as such." Rin blushed he was standing up for her and she also was called a princess, he looked at her and walked over to her "Let us go now."

Rin smiled they were going to have privacy now, Rin went down a path with Sesshomaru by her side. He looked at her and smiled through his eyes again but also letting a gentle tone go to her in a whisper "We are alone now." She smiled with a blush like the bright and beautiful cherry or like the soft and elegant petals of a rose "I suppose we are."

When she took another step he took two in advance and with his quick speed pinned her against a nearby tree, her back against the bark his lips crashing into hers like the waves on a sandy beach. The two were kissing passionately Sesshomaru dominated her mouth his tongue thrusting itself deeper into her sweet hot mouth. Her tongue only copying what he was teaching her he being her first kiss and first time she had no idea what to do or how to do it well, so she was being taught.

Sesshomaru left her sweet lips and used his hand to pull her yukata down and off of where her shoulder met her neck, he purred and growled looking at the mark he had left her it made him look at her with even more lust. He lowered his head onto her mark and nipping at it then licked it with the flick of his tongue, he let his hand roam wild along her figure.

She felt his passion for her on her thigh he quickly advanced and removed their clothes, he moved his one hand to hold her waist and the other one to her thigh. He was readying her for him, with this being their first time with him in his more human state. Her eyes widened and her hands found themselves wrapping around the nape of his neck. Her dark chocolate hair flowed over her shoulders and onto his forearms, his white hair did the same mashing together, she felt something enter her and noticed it wasn't his cock no but his talented fingers.

"Scream for me Rin."

She cluched to him and his mouth covered her's she felt as if something was building up inside her, she felt another of his talented digits enter her. Rin moaned into his mouth with heated passion she moves her hips into his hand, he smirked and ended there kiss gazing into her red eyes. Her pink stripes making her blush look even worse, her eyes half lidded as her body shook and she screamed his name feeling the pressure leave her "S-SE-SESHOMARU!"

He then entered her with his cock and thrusted slowly at first not wanting to make her not enjoy it, he wanted to slam into her with a bit of roughness. His demon wanted her to scream for him over and over, he decided he would just not roughly pounding her with no care. She was his, his mate and his precious lover she would never know pain, especially not from him!

"Faster… Please faster!"

He was surprised on the request however he did as she asked, he started to quickening his once painfully slow pace. It was a nice he moved his hips into her and began thrusting in and out with speed and force edging deeper and deeper into her. She moved her hands to his shoulder and moaned in pleasure as she once again felt herself going of the edge with desire as she felt him doing the same. His hot seed entered her and she gasped letting out a moan that had been mixed with a growl. Her mate did the same, after he licked her neck he turned his head to the left letting her have full access to her neck "Mark me, Rin."

She looked at him confused and happy "What? Mark you?" He looked at her and she gazed into his honey golden eyes, she saw him and smiled letting her blush coat the same spot where she had two pink stripes as her purple crescent moon was the same as the one in the sky, her red eyes looked the same as a rose and her stripes on her eyelid matched her pink stripes. He smiled at her his mate was a beauty that was for sure, he felt her mouth touch the spot where he would receive his mark on the juncture where her shoulder and neck meet.

He felt her hot venom binding the two even further, now they would forever be mated in this life their only life. Being both immortal they would never have to lose one another, they could live on forever together.

She pulled away his red warm blood painting her lips "Forever my love?" He pulled her close and held the sides of her face and bringing it to hers "Forever, no matter what we will always be together." Rin smiled when they both got dressed and he looked at her "We still need to get food." She looked at him with a smile and tired eyes as she let out a small moan of not wanting to do anything else "You can sleep tonight, and I'm surprised why you need sleep as much as a mortal even though you are a demon."

Rin folded her arms and turned her back "I don't know I just do, but not for a long time like a few hours. Besides I think it's also still a habit, sleeping all the time." She looked down at a bush and smiled looking back at him "These are eatable and I'm hungry." He nodded and smirked with his eyes he wasn't use to showing emotion even now when just alone with her, he smiled they had both dressed to hide their marks.

"I see, I like sleeping with you."

Rin smiled and laughed at his comment "I know you just showed me."

He shook his head and then held his hand and smiled "I do not mean just rutting, sex or love making I just like to be near you in your sleep." She smiled picking other berries and a few other things like some eatable mushrooms or nuts as they walked away to be near the river and get some fish for their dinner as well. They went to the camp shortly after gathering it all, they held hands the whole way until getting to the camp site "Lord Sesshomaru can we play with Jaken a bit before we tell him?"

He looked down raising a brow and a hint of amusement in his eyes "Is my mate as playful as ever even after all these years?" She narrowed her eyes she was so cute and small being only thirteen or fourteen, Rin was the daughter of a family of poor farmers and actually didn't know when she was really born she only guessed but how old she looks. She smiled and kissed his cheek before getting closer to the camp "Always Sesshomaru."

He looked at her as she went and sat down by Jaken, he knew something else was different about Rin it had been for a bit. She was sitting by Jaken and gave him a few fish that they had caught; Jaken eagerly grabbed them only to have them crush him. He wasn't known for his strength and when the fishes were half his size or bigger than that didn't help either Rin sat by lord Sesshomaru who sat with his back against a tree and his leg pointed out and his other prompted up. Jaken quickly got up with steam practically radiating off of him "You stupid spoiled little- Ugh you get so so – you can cook your own damn fish!"

She smiled watching the cute little toad throw a temper tantrum he threw the fish on the ground and his staff of two heads was now on the ground with it being half way into the fire. Sesshomaru looked as cold as ever to the little toad "Are you done yet Jaken?" Rin smiled sitting next to him "Jaken the staff Sesshomaru gave you is on fire."

He glared at her his hands on his hips "Yeah like I'll fall for that one again." Rin got up and started cooking the fish on her own and Jaken's eyes followed seeing his staff was on fire and so was his robe. Sesshomaru just taught to himself why did he let the sad little weak toad even follow him in the first place. The toad was weak in battles, offered little knowledge and then he was terrible babysitting Rin who was just a small mortal girl at the time, and he never knew when to hold his tongue wasn't good at fulfilling tasks.

'Why do I ever keep him around? I suppose he is my mates friend.'

Jaken and her talked and talked and even argued a bit Sesshomaru was just evolved in his own thoughts. Rin finally came to sit next to him after eating and was now lying on his lap as he held her and caress her dark hair falling asleep.

She smiled up at him and cuddled close to him "I love you."

Jaken spat out his fish in that one declaration and he walked over to the two confused and angered. Jaken came walking up waving his staff around and glaring at the girl who he saw as a human no matter what "LOVE?! I love him more! I admire him more I was his servant first! If you mean love as in man and woman, too bad he is already taken by a wi-!" Jaken was hit multiple times and Sesshomaru was standing with his hand on Rin's wrist "Come."

'Was it me or did it sound like Jaken was going to say widow like his mother? Or….'


	10. Rising weed

'Or was it a wife?'

He pulled her a ways out of Jaken's hearing and seeing range, she was looking at him with those big scarlet eyes filled with lost, confusion and hope also fear of the unknown. He held her wrist a little tighter than he should of and then looked at her as her lips formed a sentence "What was Jaken going to say?" She looked at him and noticed his grip growing tighter and he looked like his eyes were narrowing and he was very agitated. What ever it was I was supposed to be unaware of for sure, but now that it was brought up I have a right as his mate to know what it was or is.

'I hope was, and not is. I don't want more problems for be and Sesshomaru, we are having trouble with Setsuko and my parents already what more?'

"I have a wife Rin."

She glared at him her red eyes glistened with rage, jealously and feeling betrayed she grabbed her hand with her other hands pulling her wrist free and glaring at him more intensely "How dare you!? How could you?! You have a wife and you mated me!" She started pacing back and forth with tears forming in her eyes she turned back to him and poked him in his What the hell am I to you just second best?! Just your whore?! Your mistress?!"

He grabbed her and pulled her close locking their lips together in a passionate kiss suddenly, Sesshomaru feels a slap to his cheek and pulls back to see a crying and angry Rin glaring at him. Just as he was about to say something she ran away with her demon speed in another direction crying, she hoped that Sesshomaru would leave her be for a while.

She hoped he would however he came to her very quickly "Rin, I understand your anger howev-" She stood up glaring at him he was a foot taller but she was so angry she didn't care "How would you like it if I said I have a husband, or that Setsuko kissed me or had me?! You're married! You have to have been with her that way!"

"Rin I understand, but I have not done anything physical with her yet. I only married her so I could have freedom and leave that palace, my mother said I could travel around with ease if I married and she would keep my wife there. However you are my MATE that is more important and our rules a wife, you also carry my heir so you again out rank her since you are alpha female and my bitch when she is not."

She looked at him and blinked several times hearing a word that surprised her "Heir?! I have a baby in me?!" Rin instantly brought her hands to her stomach where her child lived even though she didn't know it. He nodded and hugged her showing lots of emotion even though he never did earlier "There is a annual talk about a ball celebrating me and a heir of mine. Which I had thought I could reveal you are my true mate and I ended my marriage with my wife."

Rin felt better now knowing it wasn't his choice and she was the number one to him "So what until then? When is the ball?" He smiled and looked at her and putting the palm of his hand on her belly "In half a month we shall be at the palace tomorrow, and you will say I adopted you as my daughter so they won't be suspicious if we are closer than normal."

His plan seemed very thought out and she felt safer with her mate then took a step closer eliminating the space between them and placing her hand on his cheek and looked concern "I'm sorry I hit you."

"Just don't do it again, my mate." With that they sealed their agreement with a kiss and walked back to camp to sleep until tomorrow. Rn looked at Jaken and smiled looking at him "Master Jaken look at the rainbow over there, isn't it pretty?"

He rolled his eyes with his arms crossed "Really you see that once you never need to again." She narrowed her eyes Ah Un was flying above them while Sesshomaru was walking ahead leading and listening to the two behind him.

"Master Jaken then you be blind, since you've seen everything once already."

He huffed and glared at him "Don't make me look stupid or belittle me ever, you girl you."

Rin stopped for a second giggling and then began to walk again looking at the green little demon ahead of her "Well I don't have to help you look stupid you already do that yourself. Also you are so little I'm not sure how much smaller you can get and if you're so stupid you can't even remember my name, which is only three letters then your are the dumbest person I know."

Sesshomaru looked at the two in the corner of his eye and then returned his attention to the front with a hint of pride and amusement in his eye "Yo- Rin you are just a burden on us all! I just can't understand why milord took you back."

Rin made a pouting face "Well it's because I'm more important," She ran up and hugged her lord's arm "I'm his daughter so therefore more important. Right Daddy?" He was struck by his mate's knowledge she knew that Jaken would be stunned by this and also he couldn't make fun of her as much and have to watch himself now.

"My lord this cannot be true tell me the stupid human girl is only joking."

"Do you dare question me Jaken?" He turned with a fierce glare to the little green toad demon, who just was annoying and stupid. Rin smiled seeing Sesshomaru look at her and she giggled walking with her Mate who she was acting like he was her dad, this might get interesting. She looked up at him "Daddy can you carry me or put me on Ah Un I'm so tired."

"Aw the poor poor central region princess." She was then picked up by Sesshomaru bridal style she looked over his shoulder "I'm also the princess of the western Region now since our lord is my daddy now, right my lord?" Only thing she got was a 'Hn,' meaning yes or at least she took it that way and laid down in his arms. He glanced down whenever Jaken wasn't looking he took a sniff of her hair and purred seeing her curl closer he loved the thought of her carrying his child.

'Mate, the mother of my heir she is so gentle, strong, humorous, and is so daring. Even when she was a human she didn't fear some demons and waited for him to save her.'

Rin woke up in a room that was all white and the bed sheet was cream and white and then the furniture had some western European furniture that was a gift from their distant relatives in England. She saw a black yukata that had blue flowers on it and purple butterflies with light pink sakura petals so when she turned or moved the demon yukata that was unable to be stained or ripped would look like the sakura petals were moving across the material. To top it off she had a purple obi matching the butterflies, she smiled and looked at herself her two pink stripes on her cheeks and her purple crescent moon and ruby red eyes stood out more wearing this yukata as her dark brown hair was nearly black like night.

She stopped looking at her reflection when she heard a maid enter with a ivory box of silver combs for the royal family to wear the maid sat Rin down and put her hair up in a extravagant manner that screamed princess. Rin smiled and blushed the woman didn't say a word as she did all of this and put on Rin's makeup making her have ruby red lips that was it she didn't need to add anything else she was perfect.

"Um, where is my father?"

The maid didn't say a word and her heart went out of the young woman who looked like she was having brown eyes with dark brown hair the woman also had a scratch across her right eye she had no smile and was a girl with red X on her forehead. This caused Rin to grow curious "Are you mute?"

Rin handed the woman a paper and ink brush to write her answer she watched as the woman wrote down yes, her heart went to the mute girl once being the same "Oh well um… are you a human?"

The girl took a minute to answer Rin noted the girl's hesitation "I am not human or demon nor half-demon. My name is Ari I was a half demon who was killed tending to business out of the palace and I was brought back by a witch and then I was mute. I can't talk and I have this X telling other's I am not of this world I am not alive nor dead I am cursed just being here I should be in hell…

Rin sighed and got up putting on tabi socks and walked back to the girl and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder "Hell isn't so great, trust me I was there." This caught the maid's attention she had heard stories from her lady Inu Kimi that her son Lord Sesshomaru saved a human girl's body, but Inu Kimi had to bring the girls soul to her body. This must be the girl, she took the paper and wrote down a question ' I thought our lord saved a human girl.'

This caused Rin to smile and nod "Yes, he did. I was her, however certain things happen and some rare happenings such as a human girl turning into a new breed of Inu Yokai can occur. I am princess Rin, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The maid nodded and kept her eyes low to the ground and then looked at the princess and motioned to the door, Rin nodded and went along with the maid who was trying to escort her elsewhere. She looked at the paintings along the wall most of nature and others of demons, she noted it was so elegant and beautiful 'I didn't get to see any of this since last time I was here I died… I'm starting to freak myself out now.'

She was relieved seeing her lord having tea looking out the window, but his eyes instantly found hers when she entered the room and Rin's found his until she saw a woman get up one who was not his mother. Sesshomaru also got up instantly noting that she was not happy in her own way, she wore a fake smile that only he could tell.

A woman in a all white yukata with blue little flowery designed in it, the woman had blue eyes and white hair with no facial marking's like Rin, Facial markings meant high ranking royalty. She however had none, Rin felt jealous just seeing the girl who was smiling at her "Oh this must be my new daughter!" Rin was taken into a hug before she was able to react, Rin's eyes narrowed looking at Sesshomaru mouthing 'I hate her already.'

He let out a smirk through his eyes so only she could see him, the wife Rin and him both hated pulled away "I'm your new mother Nani." Rin narrowed her eyes to her love rival and smiled with a happy face that was fake as can be "I'm sorry my only mother is Kagome, Lord Inuyasha was my first father and Sesshomaru is my second, however I do not want a new mother so Kagome is my only one. Sorry to disappoint you Nanami."

"Oh it's okay and its Nani."

"Rin let your father escort you around the palace."

Nani smiled and walked toward the two "I'll come too."

Sesshomaru turned a glare to her "You know this place well as to were my daughter does not. Why don't you keep practicing on your flower arranging and painting. You know how I like the fine arts." Nani looked at first upset but then grew happy at her lord's command 'He wants to see my art!'

"Bye Nana, me and father will be back."

"It's Nani."

"Sorry Ami." Nani stood there with a dumbfounded look and then noted the girl was only around thirteen and a half with the mind of a human who was playful 'Perhaps she is simply playing with me in order to try and grow closer with me.'

Once Sesshomaru was alone with Rin, they strolled in the garden alone as he smirked letting it show on his lips this time as they entered the garden that was secret it was his father's secret garden to escape and have peace in his life, he only told Sesshomaru where it was.

Rin grew confused seeing Sesshomaru stop in front of a flower and pulled off the six petal in a strange order and watched as a smoky mist made a ring around their feet encircling them both in smoke. She closed her eyes seeing a grassy plain in the palace walls where they most likely strolled or practiced fighting turn into a huge garden full of trees and flowers she never even saw.

She also noted a small hut with a luxurious bed and hot spring with a small stream and little bridge. Sesshomaru led Rin over the bridge making sure she was careful since she only would be pregnant for three months and would just start showing in a month. She smiled when Sesshomaru picked a flower that was white orchid with stripes of purple on the white petals, twirling the stem in between his thumb and index finger "This is my father's favorite flower, this was also is private sanctuary. I thought it could be where we don't have to be father and daughter or Lord and ward but mate and mate and Alpha and bitch."

She smiled when he leaned in close and put the flower behind her ear and kissed her neck slowly stringing along kisses front her neck to her crescent moon forehead "Rin…" He held her close and smelt his scent in her skin it was radiating off her and he loved it, hearing her start to giggle he pulled away and looked at her blushing face "My lord i-it… you were tickling me."

He smirked and began to nip at her neck and she gasped feeling his hot his and steaming breath on her neck nearly making her melt in his grasp if he weren't holding onto her. Rin looked at him and smiled then touched her stomach "Will you know the gender before we have the child?" He nodded smiled a smile that Jaken thought only meant someone's death or pain, but he was really happy when he was getting something he never thought he would have.

'I will have a family that I will actually want and love, with Nani I didn't want her I don't even like her I would only love a child from her for it being part of me. Perhaps that is why father and mother never had other children or why I never saw them together, I was always with father. I love Rin and I will love this child whether it is a boy or girl.'

"I hope it is a boy my lord."

"You need not call me that when we are alone, you may call me mate."

Rin was walking with him hand in hand until she stopped and inched close to him with a few breaths on his lips only a few centimeters away for kissing "Maaattteee. My powerful, loving, handsome and amazing lover my mate Sesshomaru." That was all he needed until he lost all his composure, he took her in his arms kissing her passionately as she kissed back fiercely.

Setsuko walked out of the hut and to his palace where he would order his men and people under him to look for his future wife, Rin the central princess and one of a kind demoness. His eyes looked at the horizon with dedication and rage in his blue and purple eyes.

"Soon she will be mine."


	11. Unrooting the past

Rin smiled waking in her bed she saw her kind maid who she called Suki. The maid looked up with a smile as she helped Rin tie her purple obi as she wore the same black yukata, she only had this one until she was able to have more made. Suki smiled at the young princess and opened the door for Rin "Thank you, Suki." Suki nodded and led her down the hall way to the dining hall where the morning meal was being made.

The table was being set with its final touches she sat on her favorite seat. Sesshomaru's chair was the west end of the table on the edge of it on his right was Rin, then on the opposite all the way on the east end on the edge was Nani's spot. Rin was delighted when she saw no Nani and a bit sad seeing no Sesshomaru.

She looked to see a male with white hair and blue eyes standing behind her with his hands behind his back. Rin noticed him and turned to see him as she sat down "Hello Aki." He bowed his head and spoke plainly "Morning my fair princess." She smiled and sat back down facing forward as she rolled her eyes, 'Jeez. I know I'm a princess, but I don't want to be overly worshiped… it's…. Just not my thing.' She sighed and looked at the empty plate ahead, the table was set but no food just yet.

"I said to address me as Rin, how you address me is far too formal for my taste."

He stood up again and spoke in a bored voice "I am not able to do so, princess." Rin pursed her lips in a pout as she glared at the plate as her right eye twitched "Why not?" He blinked with boredom as he answered "It is my job to be your body guard and respect you." She sighed Sesshomaru was ridiculous to have Aki watch her all the time "Ugh… Fine. But if you call me that then I'm going to call you Baka."

He narrowed his eyes and bowed his hand over his heart "As you wish princess." He rose as she spoke with a smile on her lips "As you wish Baka." Suddenly he took a deep breath that was auditable most the time he was quiet "I will check on the meal." Rin nodded letting him go and then heard foot steps down the hall she smiled and then someone opened the window and a breeze carried a scent making her slouch in her seat. The footsteps came closer and the one it belongs to came closer as well the body of the figure.

Two blue eyes meeting her's with a warm smile and freshly brushed white hair and ruby red lip paint on her lips. She sat in her spot at the table and spoke softly "Hello, dear daughter of my husband, princess Rin. May I ask how you are doing this fine morning?" Rin wanted to barf at how perfect and proper she was, Rin vowed she would never be so stiff and proper. 'Ugh, she is like a doll as someone else is pulling the strings. She seems to fake. Why Sesshomaru married her and not someone else I will never understand. I'm sure there are better women… WAIT! What am I saying?! Her being how she is will make it easier for me not to feel guilty.'

Nani folded a cloth napkin in her lap and looked up as they brought out their morning meal setting the dishes along the length of the table and the main two dishes in front of the ladies, as two maids waited for a command to grab something out of reach for one of the ladies. Rin shook her head ridding her of her pervious thoughts, Nani had a piece of tofu between her chop sticks looking at her "Rin, May I ask what you are doing, dear?"

Rin inwardly groaned 'If you are going to ask before I can answer what is the point of asking if you can ask me something. What if I want to say no?' She smiled a fake smile and acted cute and innocent "Oh nothing, my dear mother. I am just letting my thoughts run wild."

Nani nodded and went back to eating as perfect as ever, Rin looked at her and noticed she was only eating a few cubes of tofu and then drank her tea and that was it. Rin blinked several times, she ate beef, pork, rice, dumplings, and egg and then grabbed a peach and from the table and started eating.

Nani's eyes widened looking at her with wonder and disgust "May I ask something? My question is, are you not worried about gaining weight?" Rin's face had a huge smile of amusement creep onto her face, she never worried about her weight. She kept active so she never was worried, besides she needed to have energy for her hyper nature.

"No, Tamiko. I do not worry about my weight. Why do you?"

Nani glared at her and her lips formed a thin line "My name is Nani, I must say I know you are still a child. Since you have a human mind, however your game is no longer amusing, also I do worry about my figure. I have a certain image to uphold, how I look reflects on my mate. You should worry on your manners, your behavior and your figure. You do not want to make your father look bad, or do you?"

Rin stood up quickly pushing her hands off the table and got up turning her nose to the air and walking out "I am my own person. He doesn't control me, I control me." Aki was stunned by this and amazed by this. Nani looked at her and glared "You will be well mannered at the ball or I will speak with your father and not let you attend."

"What is that Nani?"

Rin smiled and turned around to see a man with sunny golden eyes, with a cold icy gaze, white hair like the moon with the softness of silk, and pale skin with porcelain smoothness. Rin stopped her eye looked to the corner and smiled tipping her nose in the air as her temper flared and she walked out "Nothing, father."

He walked to his chair as his eyes followed Rin as she exited with Aki on her heels "Rin, I expect you to see you later today to disgust you're on how you are liking it here." She nodded and said a quiet "Yes, father." Before she left and walked down the hall to the library where she smiled and grabbed a book "Aki, could you fetch me a pillow? The one from my bed, I wish to read in comfort here in the library."

He looked at her and bowed "Of course Princess." She smiled hugging the book to her chest "Thank you Baka." Rin smiled and waved then looked at her book she was holding which was the family history book and smiled hugging it close as she watched him walk away. Soon as he was out of sight that was it, she grabbed the book and took off down multiple halls going deep deep within the palace trying to get herself and anyone who followed her scent lost. 

She smiled getting herself lost, there was a hall way with a picture of a childhood portrait of a man with light blue hair and red eyes and slightly tanned skin, with his hair only in a high pony tail that dangled to the valley between his shoulder blades. The young child wore gold and he smiled the portrait was well painted and vivid with color even though the paper was slightly gold with age. He had a black circle with a white outline around it as it was on his forehead and silver jagged stripes.

She smiled sitting underneath if feeling an odd feeling of familiarity and comfort. Rin smiled sitting as her long dark hair fanned around her shoulders dipping to her hips as it pooled resting on the floor a smile etched on her rose lips as her red eyes matching that of the man that is in the painting above her, He surely has long since left this world. Her pink stripes on her cheek curved as her smile reached her cheek muscles 'finally I can get some peace and quiet and get to see the history that has passed through this palace.

Rin looked at the book and let her fingers slide against the cover, the wood covered by simmering white silk and a dark purple moon etched into it. The string embroidered the word 'Western Family.' The words dug into her like only enticing her to read it, this family was her's after all now… 'And…' Her hand lifted to her stomach 'and yours, little one.'

Opening to the first in the family tree she saw the man's name Shinutasa na Tashio, the name made her confused. The first lord struck her curiosity and smiled looking at the pages and read quickly absorbing the information.

_Shinutasa na Tashio was the first Lord of the known western lands of the Inu Yokai. Shinutasa na Tashio not much is known other than a few legends that he wrote in a lost journal of the early days. His son was one of the first demons to have a humanoid form. They say Shinutasa na Tashio was once just a light blue dog that had fallen from the moon. That is what the mortals say, however he said he does not remember that. He spoke of living among other Inu Yokai all of them had different furs and strengths or talents. Each of their individual selves came to strengths in the pack._

_I was always looked up too and the pack wanted me to make the important decisions. I led the pack for as long as I could and then a huge storm happened right after a battle with another pack, I was wounded and I wandered into the woods. The next thing I knew was waking up in a stable of a forest village, I couldn't move my leg was broken and my back leg was sprained. I laid their until I heard a creak at the door I stumbled to try and stand, staggering in pain I growled the hair on my back rose as I bared my fangs and my eyes blood red with rage._

As I read I got sucked into the story and smiled eagerly reading.

_When the door opened there was a young woman who had her hair all down to her waist, her hair midnight black. Her skin slightly tan and her eyes something strange they were dark brown with green hues. A smile etched on her face with a blush as she moved a buck in her hand to the ground and raised her hands up then kneeled down and bowed her head on the hay in the stable "Please let me tend to you. I will not do anything to hurt you. But please let me help you, I can't bear to see I can help other's then not help at all."_

_He looked at her and she rose her head with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him as tears stained her face and shook with fear of being turned away "Can I help?" He laid down and his teeth were shielded by his jowls as he looked at her waiting for her next move. He sat down and she walked over splitting his legs and brought back food and water every night then spoke to him often._

_Soon she was able to understand little gestures, she looked at him and spoke softly time soon went by. She looked at him as he began to stand to leave she felt her heart break and watched as he left. He smelt the sadness in her emotions and on her scent. She however smiled and waved, he ran into the forest only to hear a man run out of the house screaming and yelling. Then heard a scream of the young woman and his eyes grew wide his ears perked as he felt something inside him well up into a ball of seething rage. Something was different he wanted to stop the screaming it just didn't hurt his ears it hurt his soul to hear it._

_Images of the girl ran through his brain, her in her yukata smiling opening the barn to greet him or her sadness saying goodnight. When her father was away she was alone and would sleep leaning against him in the night, something about this girl burned into his soul. Her smile, her happiness, her kindness, her pure soul and her heart that didn't judge him for being a monster… for being a yokai._

_She screamed again and then it stopped, his eyes widened as he was standing listening then his breathing hitched as he turned and bolted full speed, fueled by a mass of fury, possessiveness and fear. Within seconds he was on top of the man who had her pinned to the ground with blood on his fists as she lied on the ground her throat had severe bruising on it. Her eyes had blood on them and her face was bruised as well._

_He looked the man was in a mas of bruised and bleeding flesh as he licked his chops cleaning the discussing blood as he walked over to the woman who laid limp on the ground. He leaned down and licked the blood from her face as he saw the bruising leave completely. However when she finally woke, her eyes were not brown like before nor deep and dark shades holding her emotions. The eyes that stared at him now were pale and dull brown and her fear skyrocketed._

"_I-I can't see!"_

_As I read on I read on how she left to live with him and his pack, he made all protect her. He was her eyes, she dressed in a yukata and a fur pelt matching his own fur. She and he mated and by some miracle their bloods were able to mix after rutting to produce a humanoid version of a dog demon, in strength, soul, instincts, everything that was a Inu Yokai but contained into a human looking figure._

_Their son had ruby red eyes, light blue hair like his father's fur, his tanned skin looking like his mother's and his facial markings were neither of his parent's but resembled his inner beast lastly he had a matching tail come from his shoulder. _

_Shinutasa na Tashio and his mate 'Sachiko,' mated and she was made immortal with him. However their deaths came as a surprise during the famous civil war, Sachiko kind heart pleaded for her mate to take their third infant. _

_Her eldest son and daughter ran their own packs, they were also both in humanoid forms. Their eldest son was named Renkostuwa, and their daughter was named Taiumik. She had light blond hair that is nearly white with light blue eyes, she was born light skin and her and her eldest brother got into a huge disagreement and their packs had a civil war over the western territory. _

_Sachiko and Shinutasa na Tashio's infant was a son. Sachiko's plea was to have her mate take him safety and leave her here. Sachiko loved her family greatly and in her son and daughter's feud for power. She knew she had to do anything to make them stop…_

_She didn't know what that meant exactly but knew it wouldn't be good, and didn't want her mate to see or be there when she knew what it was she had to do. However he wouldn't leave and was begging her to leave with him. He claimed their eldest children were lost to greed and power, they were gone to them._

_Her hearing had grown intense giving her the ability to see things with her hearing or but feeling the ground. She had been blind for nearly a hundred years giving her lots of practice, and being immortal kept her from aging. But she knew she couldn't run she had to stop this, if she didn't she would never move on in life…_

_Her son and daughter had a energy strike directed at one another and their mother pushed away from her mate. Her heart clenching as her eyes had tears, in seconds before anyone could stop her she ran and threw herself in-between her son and daughter. Their attacks hit her and when the smoke cleared nothing was left. _

_Shinutasa na Tashio held his young infant close as he fell on his knees feeling a great pain go threw him his mate was killed right before him. He felt a burn in his heart and on his neck he knew that his mate mark had turned black. Showing all that his mate has left the world forever…_

_Just before that she had pleaded with her mate to keep her son safe, he promised. He hadn't known that she was planning on sacrificing herself for her family._

_But he honored her wish and raised the infant to adulthood, however he didn't raise the child with love. He raised him with a cold heart not showing any care for the child other than just needing it to survive._

_However… the loss of his mate drove the young lord and father mad. He became insane and resented his children, all but his third son. The lord killed himself right after the third child hit adulthood ending his living hell here on earth without his mate._

_The three children of Sachiko and Shinutasa na Tashio were greatly saddened by their parents' loss, the youngest son grew to hate his siblings with all his being and left the west changing his name and running from his past. The eldest son and daughter were left to pick up their mistakes and try to bring peace; they hated humans saying their mother was stupid for killing herself for their sakes. _

_They started killing all the humans making the land nearly human free, the hate for mortals was passed onto each generation. _

_The next lord was Renkostuwa._

Rin felt her heart clench reading on she read on and on until she hit Inu no Tashio. Her eyes widened as her mind was hungry to know more of her mate's father. She looked up at the painting above her as her heart clenched and got up picking up the book looking down the hall to come across more pictures at the end of the hall she saw an old painting of a big light blue Inu yokai and a young woman who was human "Shinutasa na Tashio, and Sachiko. I hope you are able to find love and peace where you are now. I know life can be hard…"

She wandered around until she found a picture of two Inu yokai. The male had light white hair and green eyes with golden hues mixed in. He had a single stripe on his left cheek it was a pink scar of some sort, he stood next to a woman who had tan skin and grey hair with purple eyes and a black crescent moon laying on its back with a red dot in the middle. They both looked as if it was painful to be standing next to each other as if they hated one another with all their might.

Rin stood their staring and wondering what was going on in their heads as she looked down at the names under the picture "Lord Harutachi and Lady Yukimi." She put her back to the wall under the picture and slumped against it until she slid down the wall as her body rest on the floor against the wall she opened the book and read again.

Lord Harutachi is the tenth lord and was a very cruel and heartless killing machine, he didn't need any reason to kill. He never gave a reason for anything he did, he wiped out a whole tribes of demons. One of the tribes he wiped out he took the most beautiful woman gaining his wife Yukimi.

Yukimi tried to run or escape many times she was a kind and happy girl in her tribe, however it was destroyed right before her eyes. Rin's eyes widened as she felt like once again she was being pulled into the story seeing it through her own eyes as she continued to read…


	12. The book of blood

_The village was one near the ocean it was on a cliff overlooking its beauty, there was a young girl around the age of twelve she was smiling and her purple eyes full of joy and happiness as a huge smile leaked onto her face. Her sun kissed skin was being even more tanned by the light morning sun and her pink yukata slowly blowing in the wind. She smiled watching the water's horizon slowly turning into a rainbow of light morning hues. _

_As a few birds flew in the gentle breeze she felt a pair of arms caress her and turned to see her childhood friend. He had black hair and purple eyes he was around fourteen, she let a blush creep on her face as she stared back watching the sun break the water's horizon with him holding her._

_She heard her mother's voice and smiled wiggling out of the boy's grasp and taking a few steps before looking behind her to see him staring at the water "Come on Takuji." He smirk and turned to face her and started walking they walked in the little glade as they headed toward the village for the morning meal, Takuji lived with Yukimi. Their parents had been good friends and his were killed in a village raid, a few years ago with a neighboring village._

_The two villages kept their distance from one another, and the one who had killed his parents had been exiled to preserve a small amount of peace between the villages and saving lives. They sat down and had their morning meal before all the adults set out to do their tasks, the women caring for the children as they washed clothes and cooked, doing household chores and tasks mostly. The men acted as a few guards and many as farmers and builders. _

_Takuji and Yukimi were busy as well, Yukimi took a basket of clothes to the river that was a little ways from the village to wash them. Takuji was accompanying her, he had spoken to her father of marriage and his had instantly gotten approval being a strong and healthy male demon. That loved his daughter and vowed to protect her and make her happy, also it warmed his heart to see his friend's son marrying his only child._

_She smiled sitting at the edge of the water and Takuji standing tall with a sword at his waist right beside her crossing his arms. She smiled wiping her forehead and put down the shirt she was currently washing on the stone bank. Yukimi smiled as she looked behind her to see him all up tight and protectively looking into the trees, she decided to have a little fun._

_Her hand dipped into the water and splashed at him hitting his back, he whipped around and she smiled giggling up at him. He looked down at her and put his shoe in the water slapping her, it soon turned into a mini water war. He splash her and she smiled throwing her arms around him knocking them both into the shallow spring and giggled then went to kiss his cheek like so many times before. However he moved at the last minute his hands holding her face in place as he kissed her softly showing all his love._

_She they parted feeling the a gust of wind and decided to go back all of a sudden a loud sound sounded and they looked into the sky to see an outline of a powerful beast. Takuji's eyes widened as it began to dip toward the village, it crashed into the ground. There were loud screams echoing and they told of the village being under attack, Yukimi ears picked it up and she ran to the edge of the cliff and her hands went to her mouth as tears pricked._

_Takuji was at her side in a second his fists clenched and his teeth grinded hard, there was a loud growl and then a howl as you saw the beast destroying the village. Blood grew thicker in the air each minute. Yukimi turned around and looked at him "Takuji, we have to save my mom and dad! We have help!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook his head "No." _

_She couldn't believe her ears, "What?! They are family! The villagers are family!" He looked at the village and his eyes hardened on the site of the chaos and pain. He shook his head and restated what he had said before that shocked her "I know. But the answer is no."_

_Yukimi felt her heart breaking this was not Takuji she knew, the one she knew would run and be the hero. He would save them and give it his all, he was proud and brave and loved the villagers like a family, just as she did. _

"_Does that mean nothing to you, Takuji?!"_

_He let out a breath just at the sight of the thing in the sky he knew what it was, it was not just an ordinary demon raider. Takuji cleared his throat and grabbed her shoulders more harshly "That is the lord of the west! You can't win against him!" He felt her shake beneath him, the village had many rumors of him he was heartless, cruel, an animal, a beast, a murderer. He killed, beat, raped, tortured, and destroyed lives whenever, however and without reason._

_She looked at him with tears in her eye "Takuji… we have to try." He felt his heart tighten his love was willing to give up her life for the people he wouldn't, he loved those people but she came first… He grabbed her throwing her over his shoulder. Yukimi started to struggle and scream "Let me go! I hate you! I hate you! I will never forgive you!" _

_He felt his heart breaking not only did he just give up on even trying to go to the village and help the people who took him in, raised him, gave him their blessing to mate with Yukimi… he was losing her love her trust._

_However… at least she would be alive._

_The beast down in the village breathed fire lighting the village ablaze, and howled with his victory over the innocent lives he killed. Suddenly his ears twitched hearing screams up the mountain, he changed from his true form into his humanoid form as a smirk grew on his face as he flew up with lightning speed to the mountain._

_Takuji eyes widened when he saw a figure flash up the mountain, he turned to run as fast as he could to the spring running as far as he could to the water fall were there was a known cave in you dove under it. He sat her down and looked at her "Yukimi, I will be back when It is safe. Until then stay here and stay quiet… I love you."_

_She looked at him with more tears in her eyes "Come back safe." He nodded and caressed her cheek and placed a kiss on her forehead and then one softly on her lips, she felt tears speed down her cheeks it felt like he was saying goodbye. When he parted he looked calm, and happy "You I need you safe when I come back to run to the hide in here. If you can get as far away as you can I will meet you if not in here than in Taikou in the eastern lands. She nodded and looked up at him "Promise. Promise you will come back to me!"_

_He nodded and went to the entrance, and right as he hit the water to swim out of hidden cave and back into the stream he heard a her voice scream 'I love you.' Takuji bolted out of the water and to the top of the mountain giving the blood thirsty lord a chase while his love could get away safely. His breath and fear spiked hearing trees behind him fall telling him the lord was not far behind and ready for a good fight to the death._

_Once he ran out of room at the top of the mountain he looked down to see nothing was left of the village, part of him died seeing that and he knew that the lord and him would not last long. The lord was a renounced killer with a lot of skills and an ego that claimed he never once lost a battle. _

_Yukimi made it through the tunnels as she ran as quick as she could knowing time was no luxury right now and she had tears streaming down her eyes as she ran. Her mother and father gone… Her village gone… all she had was her love. He had to come back he just had too._

_She ran and heard a tree being crushed and saw a man standing there he had blood on him a sick smile and those eyes that shone will murder she shook with fear as her lips quivered she fell to her knees and bowed her head. She could smell the blood was her loves, those eyes were not his. The long white hair not his… before her stood the lord of the western lands, the man who murdered her only love._

"_Please kill me! Kill me too!" He carefully stocked towards his prey that was a crying and shaking mess, he used his blood sword extending it toward her and lifted up her chin so he saw her face clearly. He looked at her and smirked he would have fun before he did anything like killing her. _

_In a single slice her clothes were sliced off she shook her head screaming no as she tried to get up and run, she wanted death… not rape, just plan simple death. However the lord clearly had other intentions, he shielded his sword and ran after her with little chase he caught her quickly and slammed her onto the ground. He wasted no time and removed his pants pinned her down with her staring at him as he raped her, taking her virginity away. He bit into her neck liking how she looked, she was a real beauty, and something deep within him… his beast told him that she was it._

_He decided to take her on as his mate._

_Within a year she had a child a son, their only son who would later be known as "Inu no Tashio." She raised the child as the father took some part after the child was after ten, she hated her son. Yukimi hated her mate, and her child. However she had constant guards watching her to make sure she didn't try anything stupid like taking her life, or the child's. When the child screamed as an infant if she didn't tend to him she was beaten and if she didn't take care of him properly as he matured the same punishment was set._

_She took care of him with no love in doing so, he was a child of rape. Every time with her mate was rape, she hated him. He killed her family her love, her in many ways. She was an empty shell now, no joy, no love no feelings were in her at all now. She did whatever she was told, stayed hidden in rooms most of her life by her choice, as her mate had many concubines other than herself. Eventually her son grew up and she made an attempt to kill her mate once in bed with a her claws tipped with poison, however it was foiled when he broke her arms. After he raped her he had her put in the dungeon with a healer to heal her. She hung herself with her sheets when a guard left her alone._

_The lord was annoyed that he wasn't able to toy and torture her anymore, but since they had no real bond losing her had nearly no effect on him. His life was ended the next night when his son snuck in the room he had been sleeping in and killed him in his sleep, his father had been knocked out thanks to the amount of sake he drank. His father was asleep with a concubine and he killed her as well, he let the others go free._

_Inu no Tashio became the lord the next day without question, the pervious lord was scary and wickedly powerful yet his son killed him with no remorse making them fear their new lord more. The new lord made sure they did so not to oppose him, he mated with a female who had white hair and small maroon wavy lines on her cheeks and a purple crescent moon._

_They had a young son named Sesshomaru, and his mother raised him with some emotion but not much. She seemed pleased to have a healthy son but didn't have a motherly bone in her body it seemed, making the young boy grow up cold and heartless like his father. His father spent most of the time with him, since his mate worried about other things like her image as the perfect mate. _

_She always did everything she could to sharpen her talents like, sewing, painting, flower arranging and much more. Also she was quite the vixen, he didn't love her but he had to put a foot down numerous times when he found another male mostly servants with their hands on her. Sesshomaru witnessed his father decapitating her lovers in front of the others who resided in the palace. Soon no male approached the lady at all in fear, Sesshomaru grew up with disgust in his mother._

_He distrusted all female and was disgusted with their behaviors as well. However he had a single concubine for when he wanted anything, which wasn't much. So eventually he let her go disgusted with her words 'I love you.' The word was alien to him, he couldn't find a single example of love around him. He spent most of his days training and seeking personal power, he grew up hating all around him not knowing love or kindness at all._

_He knew of his father killing his grandfather, and he knew he wanted to defeat his father in battle and exile him. He didn't want to go as far as killing his father, but killing his image and showing he was better would make him very satisfied. _

_Sesshomaru left the palace to finish his training on his own and to challenge and defeat others with great strength to make himself grow stronger as well. During his journey he heard rumors of his father leaving the palace during the nights and slipping to unknown places during the night. When he returned to the palace he found his mother was the only one there, she told him that his father was with his human concubine who was heavy with child._

_It didn't take him long to find his father, only five nights on the fifth night he found his father on a beach bleeding a lot. His father told him he was going to go save his 'love', hearing the word made him have disgust in the figure he once wanted to be better than… The bile rose in his throat, his father in love with a mortal?_

'_Father has grown so weak. I should end him now.'_

"_Sesshomaru."_

_He heard his name and looked up his father and he spoke and the young prince demanding the two most powerful swords out of the three the lord carried. However the lord didn't give them up and distracted his son long enough for him to leave without any conflict. That night the lord died giving his life up to ensure the safety of his mortal love and their child. The child's existence wasn't known for nearly a hundred years until the child was grown._

_Lord Sesshomaru met the half breed when traveling in search of making himself powerful still, he had taken a wife to be ridded of the burden to find one later. He had her at the palace as he traveled on his own content with doing as he pleased and killing those who he challenged only making himself more powerful. He ran into the half breed on his travels and found him incredibly weak, he asked him about the swords and his half-brother grew confused about it._

_The half breed, named Inuyasha asked the lord rudely who he was. That was when the lord spoke "We share the same blood of our foolish father." The lord and his bastard bother ran into each other from time to time._

Rin closed the book as she stood thinking in the back of her head 'I don't need to read about my own mate, anyways I know a lot about his past from what I read here. The rest is common knowledge for the most part. He traveled, hates my father Inuyasha and defeated Naraku. I know all the rest.'

Getting up she noticed her legs felt like jelly and also that her eyes had to readjust to now, she shook her head it felt like she was getting a first on look into everything like she had been there… I will speak with someone about this later…

Walking down the hallway she had come to get here she bumped into something and the book in her hands fell to the ground, her red eyes met golden one that made her jump "Sesshomaru?!" His lips were in a thin line as he looked down at her his eyes showed anger "Care to tell me why you are here, and not with a guard? I have been looking for nearly five hours for you."

"I was here in this hall the whole time."

"I walked down this hall nearly three times, I haven't seen you here." His eyes locked on her as she felt something rise in her as she blushed looking away, his eyes narrowed. He of course smelt her arousal, but he was still angry he had been very worried nearly losing his mind. Here she acts like its nothing and no big deal, he followed her gaze to the book on the ground. He took a silent sigh and picked up the book seeing the title he looked down at her "How much have you read?"

"All of it, expect only half about you. I know most of the things about you already."

He nodded and let out a frustrated growl "I see… I hadn't wanted you to read this." Her eyes shot up to his and a pout was now on her face as she felt like he was treating her as a child "You, know I'm only pretending to be your daughter. So don't act like you're my father when we are alone, I can feel a lecture coming on."

His eyes shone with amuse meant and he pinned her to the wall his lips on her neck as he held her wrist to the side of her head, he trailed slow kissed on her neck to her collar bone making her moan in response "Yes, my mate… I will show you the difference." Her stomach began to flutter as her core began to ache knowing his meaning.


	13. Seeking from within

Rin smiled as she walked back to her bed chambers, Sesshomaru was so…so good in bed. She felt her smile widen as she giggled thinking how it had been against the wall 'Okay he is good anywhere.' Making her way down the hall where her room lied she opened the door as she slipped in quickly. She shut the door quickly slamming it louder than expected and winced hoping no one heard her, she sighed as she leaned against the door and slid down against the wood.

She smiled closing her eyes remembering how his lips took her's and how with only one sentence he made her ache with need. Need of him and his body, but mostly how he showed his love was gentle, rough, hot, primal…

'Oh god. He has been the only man I've been with… but he is so damn good.' She growled at herself she was wet again with need of him, but he was in his own room probably by now… that made her sick. 'Nani is probably wanting to do this with him, she might even try. They are married so… the staff wouldn't be surprised they would think it's normal.'

'But he said he never… so it couldn't be normal!'

"Rin."

She looked up and jumped she had been curled up on the floor her hands in her hair as she was thinking her bloody acting like a large door stopper, if anyone tried to come in. She jerked her head to the source of the voice on her bed was sitting a small toad she knew too well.

"Jaken! What are you doing here?" He hopped of the bed and marched up to her his hands on his hips his eyes filled with anger "How dare you child raise your voice to me. I am here, so see what is up with you of lately!" She swallowed the lump in her throat that kept her from speaking she had to word it not to lie or he would know, he would always be able to tell. He said it was a shimmer in her eyes that gave it away, she didn't know how to stop something like that.

"I asked you a question you stupid child!"

She jumped up and growled her red ruby eyes glossing with anger, she rose in one swift motion. Her hair flying up with her, her pink lines on her face turned jagged as her hands were at her waist in fists "I'm no child! Jaken! I am not that same human girl you could boss around and would bow and do anything you asked blindly. I know now that I can have a mind of my own! You were never the boss of me, so treat me with some damn respect you old foolish toad! Because I am a demon too now!"

He saw her as she yelled she was towering over him just like his lord had done so many times, he fell back on his but astonished, shocked, surprised. The Rin he knew was so kind, and obeying "You will respect your elders!"

She shook her head and screamed at him "No! Never! You hated me and you still do it written all over your scent even if you try to be nice at times. Well guess what I'm going to be here and I'm never going to leave, so you're going to have to put up with me now!"

There was a knock at the door startling both of them, they turned to the door, Rin walked over taking a few steps before she reached it she swung it open in one quick motion and shouted "WHAT?!" The man who was knocking had long blonde hair to his waist, with golden eyes, and a face with no markings, expect a single purple stripe on his right cheek and a scare over his left eyebrow. He looked dumbfounded looking at her; she reeked of anger with a slight musk. Her ruby red eyes were surrounded by slowly growly red around them sigh of her Youkai taking over; her pink stripes on her cheeks were jagged.

He then noticed her long beautiful hair going past her waist. He cleared his throat when he saw her state of dress, her yukata was crooked and showing her legs some. She was a beautiful sight that was for sure "Um, I just came to speak with the one named Rin."

She held the door open glaring at him "Well here I am now what?!" Her voice was razor sharp, he noticed a green toad running up behind her, suddenly when the toad was right behind her left foot she lifted it up to kick him hard and make him unconscious.

He just stared the kick let him see her thigh for just a split second, he saw her glaring at him. He wasn't sure what to do now "Well if that's all!" She turned and kicked Jaken out the door so he hit the opposite wall. She turned around and went in her room slamming the door.

She didn't know what had come over her, she sighed taking in a slow easy breath. She had to calm herself she heard her demon speak to her softly and calmly 'Rin, you remember you are pregnant don't you?' She sat on her bed looking at the painting on her wall of flowers and a butterfly "Of course. Now are you going to start calling me stupid too?"

Rin heard a small laugh from her demon and narrowed her eyes as she started to cry into her hands and she screamed "Kami, I am stupid. Just look where I am, what I'm doing here. I'm the biggest moron on the planet!"

"Rin, look at me."

She looked up seeing darkness all around her except identical copy of herself looking at her with her hand on Rin's shoulder "its okay. You are just being very emotional; demon pregnancies are more extreme than a human's. So instead of being emotional you are over emotional at times. Just calm down take some soothing breathes and you'll be fine."

"Why is it that you look just like me?"

"I have told you Rin; it is because I am your inner beast, your inner demon whatever you want to call me that is me." Rin smiled and giggled before speaking allowed "What if I called you Mrs. Flufficans. She saw her reflection glare at her "No, Beast or inner demon is fine thank you." Rin smiled and looked up at her and then patted the bed next to her "Sit, please talk to me. It's helping calm me."

Her inner beast did just that and sat next to her "What should we talk about?" Rin smiled and looked at her as she thought about what would be nice to speak of "Tell me about yourself how you came to be and things like your past. I love history and I'm curious. How can you have so much knowledge while you are me and yet I don't?"

"After all these years that's what you want to know, so why now?" The inner beast watched her just shrug "I am the demon that attacked you, my life and soul mixed with yours creating your beast. Since you were not born with an inner beast because you were human I mixed with a part of your soul becoming yours. After all I made you a demoness."

She looked at the reflection and nodded showing she was understanding and sighed thinking and processing it all "So what do you really look like?" The figure beside her changed to reveal a man in white, with eyes as black as coals; his yukata was pure white with fur over both shoulders down onto his back "I am a member of an old Inu youkai tribe. I was actually a leader, but I had lost my mate to a human who killed her and after that I went rouge. I then saw you and wanted to kill you, since you were human as well."

"So this tribe of yours?"

"It is youkai's who have never ever mixed with humans, so we are just like the ancient breeds in the beginning. My grandfather was actually friends with the first Inu yokai, Shinutasa na Tashio and his mate Sachiko."

She looked at the Youkai male in front of her he had black and red strips on each cheek that smeared together near where his hair met his cheek, his forehead had a black paw print with a red drop in the middle. Rin felt curious and spoke softly "So, you are a male in me?" He shook his head and smiled patting her shoulder "No, my dear. I have no gender I am only your beast I have no real body. This is just an illusion, a way for us to talk that seems face to face but is not."

Rin took in a deep breath and nodded it was neat hearing all of this "So, why am I not like the white Inu yokai if you were one?" He nodded with a charming smile that made her sort of want to blush only making him chuckle "Thank you, I think of myself as handsome too." That only made her giggle, she couldn't believe that thought crossed her mind "So why are you humanoid if you never mixed with human in your family tree?"

"Because I mixed with your human soul, so I am able to appear like this. Besides if I appeared as my Inu yokai form I might scare you after all I killed you like that remember?" A nod was all he needed to continue "As for you not being a pure white Inu yokai, I believe it has something to do with the fact that Rin you died twice before. Each time you died you left some of your humanity in the underworld where demons rest and you have taken something into you to replace that."

"So I exchange some humanity for something else… with what?"

He shook his head and smiled looking at the lost girl in front of him "That I don't know, but whatever you took made you little less human and when I mixed with you it made you a whole new breed all together. So what you can all do is unknown. However to do have the power of projection apparently."

She looked at him her eyes widened as she sat up straighter and was surprised "What? Really?" He nodded with a chuckle at her excitement "Yes, do you remember that book you read?" She bit her lip nodding and sighed as she released her lip "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Everything, its part of your history now that I mixed with you and the history of your pup and your mate." She rolled her eyes and huffed and spoke with much attitude "Okay okay I get it." He held up a finger to her lips and glared at her "Quiet let me finish. You felt like you were seeing what you were reading with your own eyes, it felt very real like you were there even." She rolled her eyes as he let his finger drop she huffed "So, I have an imagination. I always have had a very active one."

He shook his head and smiled "No, that was a power. You were actually seeing it hands on, however you weren't able to interact but you were really there seeing it."

She jumped up and towered over him with surprised on her face "Are you saying I went back in time?!" He shook his hand and chuckled "No one has the natural power to do that, Rin." He saw her sit back down with a pout on her face "Why? Would you want that power?" She nodded shocking him and he looked at her "Really why?"

"I could change so much."

"Like?"

"I could make sure my family wasn't at home when the bandits came, I could live with them happily."

"Then you never would have met Sesshomaru."

She sat there hearing his words and pondered on it… "Would I want to?" He stared at her with utter shock; she was speaking of her mate as if it would have been better to never have known him to never of have met him in the forest, to never become his mate, to never create their pup.

"Rin! Are you serious?!"

She looked up at him with tears and shook her head "I don't know! Okay?! Look my life is so messed up. I died twice! He left me for years alone, to be hated and hurt and now he is back… but what says he can't just send me away again. He has a wife here more beautiful than I, and she was raised to be a lady of empire. I wasn't… I'm still that human girl, I'm just in demon shell now…"

He sighed and shook his head as he pinched his nose "Rin, I'm certain you would have died by now if Sesshomaru hadn't taken you as his ward. So many things happen that easily kill humans, how says that the wolf attack wouldn't have killed your family and yourself. Well I actually really did kill you."

"I would have known of it, because I would of time traveled from now to then."

"Rin, don't you love him?"

"Well, I-I of course I do."

He looked at her surprised and sat up looking at her with a serious face "Then why do this now?" She sighed and looked away and fiddled with her hands "I don't know… forget I ever said anything."

"No, Rin to answer your question no one has the natural power to time travel. I was speaking of how your soul can take you into the memory written on the pages and project them with full detail even the detail hidden in between the lines."

She nodded and he patted her shoulder making her turn to him and he smiled standing and walking in front of her. He put a hand on the side of her cheek and kissed her forehead "You somehow remind me of my little sister Hina. Let's get your hair under control real quick and fix this outfit."

She watched him as he ran his claws through her long silk black strands reaching past her waist; her yukata was straightened and tucked in some places. He smiled and huffed then let a smile cross his face, "Anyways my name is Zukimata. That is enough talking, doing this makes your body use lots of energy… the energy you need for this little one." He said as he put a hand on her belly and smiled up at her as his body faded and she opened her eyes that she thought were opened and saw her room around her, she was still sitting on the bed.

There was a knock again she got up and walked over to open it and saw the same young man standing there "How long have you been here?" She was confused, if felt like hours her and her inner beast spoke so why was he here? He looked down at her with a smile and a scent of worry giving away his feelings "About five minutes."

"When did you get back? And why come back?" He looked at her confused and blinked looking at her, her yukata and hair seemed perfect now somehow. She stared at him and saw his eyes scanning her body she stood still and narrowed her eyes a bit, it made her angry he just stood there checking her out and not talking "Well if you're not going to talk I'm going to get some sleep."

She turned around and felt a hand on her arm she turned around to see him standing there he let go and cleared his throat and bowed lowly showing full respect "My name is Senuka." Rin looked at him he looked about eighteen or a little older perhaps. Like he was crazy and nodded "Mine is Rin, now I'll be going it's getting late." He nodded and watched as she entered the door. Seeing her leave he left to wonder the grounds some more, his eyes flashing to a picture on the wall a picture of the lord of the west…

His eyes narrowed as he growled 'Some lord, he doesn't even really rule. He just goes and plays adventure with that woman and the stupid toad.'


	14. Unwanted Sun

Nani looked at the door where her husband was on the other side of, she took a breath conquering some fear she swallowed the hard lump threatening to choke her. She let her long finger nails touch the wooden door before pushing it open. When it opened she saw Sesshomaru standing before her shirtless he glared at her and sighed "What are you doing here, Nani?"

"I am your wife and though we could share a room, we haven't rutted once."

"We never will." He said plainly and coldly, making her wince and feel bad. She looked down at her body tears wanting to fall she was beautiful and tried to do everything for him but nothing worked "Do you prefer men then?" He had started to walk away but stopped mid step and spun on his heel and looked at her "No, I prefer females. However I do not prefer you in here."

She walked over to him and looked up at him "But how will we ever have an heir with that attitude?!" He looked down at her and moved his hand to clash with her cheek; she looked up at him holding her red swollen cheek "W-Why did you?"

"Never raise your voice to me, ever."

She winced back and casted her eyes to the floor "What have I done for you to hate me so?" He looked at her and sighed "I never wanted to marry you." Nani's head jerked up at this she couldn't believe his words that she felt liked crying until she died "So why marry me!?" He narrowed his eyes and she winced closing her eyes only to feel nothing, she raised her voice and he didn't slap her this time?

"I did it so my lands would be fine while I was away. When I was away I mated, and now have an heir on the way. You are to move out of the palace and I will choose a nice mansion you may remarry and live the rest of your life."

She felt like a dagger went through her chest "What. But…I'm the lady of the west, the queen, your wife, and also-"He cut her off before she could finish his voice was harsher but still the same calmness to it "Yes, and soon my mate will take those titles. You are free to live in luxury at a mansion I pick far from here."

"Don't trust me?"

"I trust no one around my mate and our pup."

"Speaking of pups what about ours?"

His eyes narrowed has she lost her mind and slipped into insanity "We never rutted… you said so yourself, how could we have a pup if we have not done so even once?" She took in a big breath of air she knew this was a bad time but it needed to be said "When you were away, I picked up a blood stained yukata you had in your closet and took it to a sorcerer who told me. With your blood and some special expensive herbs and a life threatening spell I could be given a child that was created when both of our bloods mix and it attached to a fertilized egg, the egg was fertilized with a soul to make it alive. Then our blood was soaked up creating our child."

His eye shot to her stomach in disgust "You went behind my bad to create a child with our blood without my knowledge or permission." He turned his back and started to walk off and waved his hand "Keep the child I have no need for it here and no desire to ever know it."

She stormed to him with tears in her eyes as she held her hands to her side in fist so hard blood was trickling from her fists "He needs a father!" He looked behind him to see his wife with longer fangs, blood red eyes with blue irises and her long blond hair flowing around her "He needs you! He wants a father!"

"So what, just tell him he is a bastard child that was not created with love, nor happiness in it at all. He was just created because his mother was desperate to have a child that her husband hadn't even wanted."

"Sesshomaru he was already born! He lives here!"

Sesshomaru' eyes widened hearing this, those words he heard made him nearly lose all control and slaughter her here and now. His voice dropped drastically and his eyes went fully red no blue irises in them at all his fangs half way down to his chin his hair fanning out in the energy of his unreadable raging aura his claws nearly two inches long and his stripes jagged with a loud growl in his voice "WHERE!?"

She shook her head "I won't tell you like this you'll kill him." He growled and grabbed her throat with his hand squeezing it "Tell… me." She felt fear and shook her head crying her inner beast left her back to her normal state the blood vessels in her eyes broke having her eyes blood shot, her skin started to turn purple and her face blue from lack of air. She moved her hand to claw at his hands pleading to let him drop her anything just take his hand off of her throat.

He growled and his hand shook with fury she was a minute from death and said nothing, he raised his hand with her throat still in his grasp as he threw her hard against the wall. Her side hit the wall hard making a snap echo and her body fell to the ground leaving her in pain as she quickly in took breath that she desperately needed. Suddenly she must of took to much it with her ribs hurting her even more now with each breath was full of pain, she grew dizzy and yet was still awake. She took another breathe seeing him walk towards her, her breath stopped…

She sat there looking around starting to panic she couldn't breathe! She couldn't breathe! She couldn't take any air in or let any out, she sat there with tears in her blood shot eyes. Nani was scared beyond anything she ever felt before…

He left the room slamming the door breaking it off the wall it was attached to and left her lying there in pain, he walked to the doctor's room and opened it without knocking waking the doctor instantly "Lady Nani is in my room, she needs aid."

The doctor nodded he was speechless and stunned his lord hand blood on his arm and scratch marks, the old doctor hoped that his lady was not to hurt. He and the others in the palace had heard some loud sounds but couldn't make them out it sounded like either fighting or rutting but now it looks like it had been fighting…

He walked to the room and saw the door on the ground broken in half and a chunk from the wall blood on the floor and broken glass with a bloody picture of a flower and his lady in the middle of the mess. She was trying to get air but got nothing, he looked around and found a vase letting a liquid from a vial pour into it and held it too her mouth.

Her breathing calmed until she was out cold, he caressed her head and sighed looking at her. Huge black and purple bruises on her neck blood shot eyes, cuts on her palms, her right side seemed to have a shard of glass and he could guess he rib was either fractured, or completely broken altogether and surely there was more untold damage on her body.

'They fought… A very violent fight if he had not gotten me when he did she would of died." He heard a gurgle and removed the vase to see blood escape her lips, it would be long and hard and take all night but he could have her alive. Perhaps awake in a few days or so…

"What could of angered my lord so that he… he had done this."

Sesshomaru walked through the halls to the one he needed to see safe and happy to calm his raging mood right now. He stopped just in front of Rin's door to only smell an unrecognizable scent… His eyes widened and he threw open the door to see Rin asleep hugging her pillow as if cuddling it with the scent of tears in the room, he walked closer to see her nose buried into it and she had put talisman on her ears for some reason.

He sighed and sat on her bed "Rin." He said calmly hoping to speak with her, she didn't move an inch. The lord waited for a minute and called again, he noticed her eyes let another tear fall and he put an arm on her to gently shake her. When he did she jumped up hitting him with her pillow and she screamed "Intruder!"

He dodged the pillow with no emotion and not even moving from where he was sitting on her bed, and spoke she opened her eyes and saw it was her mate and sniffled wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands like a child would. She ended up just smearing the salty water, she used her sleeve to finish the mess her hand only made worst. She saw his lips moving without a sound reaching her; she pulled off the sacred paper over her ears.

"Rin have you heard a word I said?"

She shook her head and he sighed she could tell by how his shoulder's moved if he sighed even if it was a mute sigh. He spoke again "Rin, I wanted to check how you were. But I smelt an unknown scent outside of your room, explain."

She huffed and turned away from him "Why should I?"  
He looked at her shocked his eyes widened at her remark "Rin." She growled low and started speaking knowing he wanted more of an answer "So, you hop from your bed with her to come here and ask why you smelt something new at my door? That you came to check on me? You just came to check on the pup, you couldn't care less about me I'm sure. You just got me pupped by accident now you got to live with it. God you're so cruel you know that?!"

He just sat there and blinked a moment of shock at her outburst then reminded himself she is with his pup and her attitude is flaring because of it. He took a deep breath calming his already hyper active nerves and looked at her back "Rin, I am actually worried. I don't want anything that can hurt you near you. I found out something that could destroy our idea of a life together, now I am here to see if you the one I have mated and yes the one I have pupped if you are fine."

"Yes. I am."

"That was short."

"So?"

"Rin. Speak with me."

She huffed crossing her arms with her nose in the air and he back still toward him "I am!" He grabbed her shoulder and tugged softly only to have her slap his hand away, he then smelt something else… tears.

"Rin, It was not a mistake to pup you. I care about you, more than I have about anyone. Yes I care even more about you now because you are caring something that I treasure. Something that means more to me than everything else I own. A part of you that is mixed with me and the only reason it is there is because I love you."

She turned around and threw herself in his arms and her head into his bare chest sobbing and muffling noises were all he heard from her, he let out an amused sigh "Rin, mate I can't hear you when you are like this." Rin pulled her head away and wiped her tears with her sleeve and took a breath before talking really fast "I'm so sorry, it's just I'm so emotional. I'm so unsure, I'm finding out new powers, talking with my inner demon and getting so confused with the love triangle thing not to mention I get lost around here and don't know anyone, and everyone thinks I'm something I'm not. I met a stranger and was so rude to him, now I'll never make friends here and I'm so so tired, and hungry. And I heard you and her rutting ti broke my heart to hear you and her…I love you and I hated you the moment I heard that and it hurt. God I even wondered today if I would have been better off with my dead family if they were still alive!"

He held her his hands on her shoulders as his blinked and his eyes narrowed hearing the last of her rampage of confessions "I did not rut with her, I fought with her and things got physical and I lost my temper. You seriously don't want to be my mate after all? Rin I thought you loved me all those years ago and now so…why are you having these thoughts?"

She shook her head and cried "I don't know! Please I'm just so scared and confused and i-I I need you to sleep with me tonight please, just hold me. If people ask say I have nightmares from my previous deaths that keep me up sometimes."

"Only if you promise to stay by my side and to be my loving mate forever. Rin promise me. This."

"I promise my mate, Sesshomaru."

He laid her down under the covers and scooted in beside her she curled up to his naked chest and breathed in his scent it slowly calmed her and got rid of all unwanted and frightened thoughts. His hand came to caress her hair as he slowly spoke one last question "Who was here earlier?"

She sighed and shrugged she just wanted to sleep now that she was calm "I don't know, some man with blonde hair and golden eyes. He said his name was Senuka." She heard his famous 'Hn,' saying he was satisfied with her answer and then he kissed her hair "Get some sleep now, Rin."

She let out a long yawn as she said "Yesss, SesShommmmaru."

He chuckled hearing her yawn an answer back and he let his arms curl around her bringing her close, he closed his eyes knowing now that she was safe from everything in his arms. With that they both fell peacefully into a wonderful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: OMG! Sesshomaru has a son he never wanted and never willingly made. OMG can Sesshomaru lose his tempt, Nani is lucky this time. I wonder if she will get better, actually I wonder a lot of things… One thing is. Who's soul do you think Nani's sorcerer used to fertilize the egg that later became Senuka and how is he a 18 year old adult?!


	15. Bad Morning

Rin felt a ray of sunshine hit her cheek making her smile and let out a yawn laced with a tired moan as she turned away from the window where Sesshomaru had laid last night, she smiled her eyes still close and smiled. Taking a sniff she smelt a faint of woodsy smell and musk, she moved her hand to feel his bare chest or his long white silky hair. Her hand didn't meet either of those all her hand touched was her bed and a mess of sheets and blankets.

Her eyes shot open seeing what she feared and now learned she instantly hated, there was nothing. He was gone and she by herself, it was a terrible wake up. She remembered he couldn't be seen acting too close to her, he had to maintain the idea him and his wife were both very happy and had a good life together. Rin tossed out her bad mood as she sat up and touched her stomach that would grow heavy with child in a few months, she spoke softly "Don't worry, little one. Even if daddy is away I'm here to stay…Oh that rhymed. I wonder if I can rhyme every time. Oh I did it again and I have skin, what more could I win?"

She shook her head and sighed "Now it doesn't even make sense what I'm talking about. It was a fun little game though. Perhaps I will visit the gardens or something today. I just need to clear my head and be on my own a bit." She walked over to her closet finding the yukata she had worn in the village and sighed it smelt like her, Sesshomaru, and her parents… 'Mom, Dad…' She closed her eyes as her hand touched the material 'Do you hate me?'

With a sigh she shook her head hoping to rid herself of saddening thoughts and growled at herself 'I will not regret this. Besides I have crossed the line, mating and getting pregnant even if I were to go back. Nothing would be the same.' Quickly she put on the yukata and brushed her rat-nest of a mess she called her hair. She smiled seeing her beautiful purple crescent moon on his forehead and pink stripes moving with her cheeks as she smiled happily and saw her ruby red eyes and her matching red lips.

She opened the door of her room and walked out into the dining hall and was surprised no one was there, then remembered it was really early and sighed she was hungry but the morning staff was still in a leisurely hustle and bustles.

Rin saw her personal guard smiling and laughing with a girl who was blushing as she was mixing some things in a bowl. Getting bored she sat down and watched the two 'Who knew he could relax and laugh, he must like that girl, they look nice together.'

Aki saw his lady sitting at the table alone and walked over standing next to her "Princess, how are you this fine morning?" She sighed and laid her head on her arms and looked away from him "I'm hungry and tired but I can't rest." He nodded and walked to the other side of her "Would you like me to get you something from the kitchen, perhaps after a full stomach you can get some more rest."

She nodded and watched as he walked away with a emotionless exterior and went into the kitchen and saw the girl smile and hand him something she was working on. Aki came back with a bowl of miso soup, she smiled and happily ate the soup and nodded her thanks to him. She felt something in her stomach and then in her throat as her eyes went wide, she into the closet staff closet and emptied her soup into bucket.

Rin felt sweat on her forehead and wiped her mouth filing sick and walked out of the cloest to see a maid, the maid looked at Rin her nose scrunched up from smelling the foul scent on her. "Sorry, I um… I don't known your name."

"Its Hiniko."

She nodded and looked down feeling terrible "I am sorry to say, but I-I um… I got sick in a bucket in the closet." She quickly bowed waist deep and closed her eyes feeling terrible for getting sick and in the equipment the staff used to keep the palace spotless.

The maid looked surprised and shook her head "No, No my princess. It is alright thank you for letting me know. But I must ask are you feeling well?" Rin shook her head and sighed feeling the urge again she opened the closet door and darted in throwing up into the bucket again. She came out looking a bit green and sighed again "Sorry, Hiniko."

The maid touched Rin's shoulder and smiled with concern "I'm so sorry you should get some rest. Or you should see the doctor." Rin smiled and waved her hands and her head "No. No I'm fine. Just didn't feel good." Rin retreated away from the maid who was trying to get her to rest of get some help from the doctor."

Rin walked outside to the walls of the palace and saw the guards on the borders of the wall making sure all is fine and safe. She looked at the walls and sighed thinking to herself how she wished she could take down the walls and run… run to those good times where things weren't complicated. Just walking around the lands looking for Naraku, Jaken and Rin bickering and her lord saving her from time to time. She didn't need anything other than her lord and she hated to admit it but Jaken too. She didn't need extravagant clothes, jewels, a palace to live in, a bed, she didn't need any of that.

Something felt weird about having all that now, she liked the life here it was beautiful but there was just something that seemed so much better about living on the road. Perhaps adventure and new sights? Just quality time together, with no extra wife, with no staff as an audience, with no walls keeping her in a way trapped.

Perhaps its just all this stress and secrets that are getting to me, not to mention I left my mother and father and now have a scary ex fiancé after me… But oh how I wish to just be out of this palace for a bit just to roam. The idea sparked in her head, she had smelt a flower field not far off into the distance, perhaps she could go there?

Turning on her heel she left the wall and walked through the beautiful garden, it was beautiful and well-made but not natural and wild like a flower field. Here each flower was in its own patch making wonderful designs with a small stream and bridge, she liked the wild mix there would be one flower that was more beautiful among the rest. She thought of it as a game when she was a child to try and find that one that stood out amongst the rest, then she would pick it and give it to Sesshomaru.

Rin smiled and walked past the court yard and went into the halls again trying to remember the way to Sesshomaru's office, she sadly got lost and then smiled at her own stupidity. Suddenly she looked at the window and saw she was over the garden, his office was somewhere a head she sighed 'I hope I got the right floor.' Suddenly felt herself stubble back and gasped she was falling and just as she expected to fall on her but found an arm wrap around her waist.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the one who's arm was around her only to see blonde hair with golden sun like eyes making her blush at their proximity. He looked down into her eyes and smiled pulling her up they were about six inches away from their chests meeting. Rin blushed and looking to down to the right of her, and her right hand in a fist and her left covering it trying to calm her nervousness.

"We meet again Princess Rin." His voice was soft and slightly dull, he saw the small graceful woman look nervous and blushing. He couldn't help but chuckle she was a sweet looking and beautiful looking girl, and a princess here "We always seem to be meeting in the hallways don't we?"

She nodded and looked up at him and stumbled over her words "I-I um.. well… You see…" He held up his hand as she backed a few feet away and he chuckled "It's okay, so where are you heading too?" Rin looked wide eyed and spoke almost mutely and slowly looked up at him and let her ruby eyes meet his sun eyes, "Oh I was going to see my Father."

"Your father?"

Rin nodded and swallowed "Yes."

He shook his head and threw his nose in the air "He is not your father… Even if he was he would be too cold and heartless to be a good one." Her anger instantly spiked as she looked up at him her hands in fists and her blushing shyness gone with anger and lots of spirit rising to the surface "You don't know a damn thing!"

He looked back down at her when she shouted his eyes narrowing onto her's "Excuse me?" Her her breathing picked up as she growled "You don't have any room to talk, you don't know him like I do. He is a good father! He cares and he protects, that is what a father does!"

"If you say so… anyways I didn't mean to make you mad I was just speaking freely. Many around here think of him as the way I said, but what can you expect from the people here who awaited his return for many many years and yet he never came. It makes the people here feel he doesn't care at all."

Rin's anger began to dissipate she sighed and her eyes softened 'He has a point, that's what I would think if I didn't know him the way I do.' She cleared her throat and started to walk past him ending their little exchange only to have him speak again starting it back up again "You do know he has left the palace, don't you?"

She turned around in one swift motion and looked at him shocked "What?!" He smirked and walked up to her nodding and reached out his hand moving a piece of hair behind her ear "Yes, I heard he had left to speak to an old ally for something."

'It has to be either that tree demon or the old sword smith, I can't think of any other old allies." Rin smiled and nodded sighing and slumped her shoulders and as did her head as she started to walk the other way and then stopped and let out a short soft giggle, turning around "Um… Senuka do you know the way out?"

He looked taken aback and grin tilting his head to the side "Are you lost, princess?" Seeing her hesitant and nod slowly, he walked ahead and motioned his head to follow her "So where is it you want to go?" She sighed and looked sad as her voice matched her mood "Well.. I wanted to go to the flower field out of the palace walls… but I can't… Sess- Father wouldn't want me to go without him or a guard he trusts."

Senuka blinked and smiled as he stopped making her bump into his back as he turned around and bent down "Would this little princess accompany me to the flower field then?" She looked up shocked and smiled shaking her head "No, I-we can't he will be mad."

Blue and purple eyes were shining through the darkness as he smirked and spoke smiling and looked at a man with a scar across his left lip to his right eye brow. The man had tanned skin and brown eyes with black hair in a high pony tail and an evil grin "Setsuko my my I am very over joyed that we can join forces."

The male inu yokai with light blue hair nodded as he took in a deep breath and spoke coldly "As am I, I have a question though." The human eyes widened as his exterior was more soft and less cold than the yokai lord's "I see, hm ask away then."

The yokai lord spoke taking a sip of his sake and looked at the human who ushered for a prostitute to pour him some more sake in his own cup "I am wondering your choice of action to do this right and nearly undetectable."

"A vapor so it can be air born."

"A barrier can easily stop that and stop our plans, do you have a backup plan?"

The human male nodded and waved the woman who was half naked away and drank his drink in one swift motion as he swallowed it and sat his cup on the wooden table again "No backup plan needed, the vapor can pierce every barrier."

"Then my men and I?"

"Do not worry I simply need a sample of all of your blood to make the vapor not work on you."

He stood up and looked down at the tipsy mortal man "Is that all?"

The mortal man grinned and nodded getting up and walking over to a monk as he extended his hand "Ungai may I have the jar now?" The old bald man nodded and handed him the jar and glared coldly at the demon and scouffed "My lord, must we associate with such villainous souls? Not to mention a demon no less." He said with plain unhiddened disgust in his voice for all to hear plainly.

"Yes, Ungai. Now I expect you to show your respect to this lord here, even if he is a youkai lord. You respect me as your lord, do the same to him."

"I only respect you for the fact that you married my only child and for the fact that this is for a worthy cause." He watched the human lord extend the jar to the icy demon lord as he smirked with a cocky side smile and turned away walking away "Daikuro, I must ask you to control your follows tongue in the future after all this is done and settled."

"I will. Now I must ask you a question."

"Hn?"

"What do you have in the palace walls, you need to get to so badly you wish to strike there first?"

"A woman."

"A woman? I never would of figured the cold womanizing lord Setsuko would of found love."

"Daikuro, love has nothing to do with this. Just revenge, honor, and the need of her power and powerful offspring."

"Then what? You think she will just willingly go to you and love you wanting a family?"

He stopped and turned around and chuckled it sent shivers down both men's spines "No, I intend to take her by force. Besides force is always more fun rather than being giving something. However after I have my revenge, her power, my honor and an heir. I shall give her to you to do as you please, I have no need of her once I get what I want."

"Oh Lord Setsuko you are so cold to your future wife, but I will thank you I look forward to having a little fun after I get her… that is before I break her into something that won't be able to have the will or pride I heard she had."

"I will enjoy joining you to break the poor girl."

With lewd and violent thoughts the men chuckled and went their separate ways… Setsuko chuckled "When the time is right I shall attack… See you soon my Rin."


	16. Budding ideas

Rin was walking to the flower field and was unsure if what she had chosen to do was right or wrong Senuka had convinced her with his very in tuned charm to go, because Sesshomaru 'Her father,' would want her to be happy. She smiled walking behind Senuka he had a sword in his obi and she blushed seeing how the wind blew his hair in the wind like it did to Sesshomaru's. The thought surprised her, as she smiled to herself at her own foolish thoughts 'They couldn't be more different if they tried.'

'My mate was a lord, a high class demon who was very proud. Actually he had enough pride to choke a horse, no scratch that a whole herd of horses. His hair was snow white and his eyes looked like the warm hues of the shimmering sun, but were cold as ice. His markings on his face were sharp and finely detailed, he walked in long strides with grace and he hardly ever smiled.'

She bit her lip she was making herself restless thinking of him and some more qualities like, how his soft white happy trail on his lower abs led to a secret weapon that he used on her that gave her so much pleasure she nearly passed out sometimes. Shaking her head and thinking that somehow as a child she must have been near uncle Miroku too much for having those thoughts even enter her mind.

Senuka walked with a nice pace as his hair slightly bobbed as he walked with some hidden attitude, he had a charming smile that he seemed to use on her often making her blush even if she didn't want to. He made her feel rebellious to Sesshomaru and his expectations in many ways, like right now on her way through a dangerous unknown forest. Even though she barely knew Senuka and she was with child not only risking her life but her child's just to look at some flowers…

But for some reason the idea of seeing these seemed like it was worth the risk, better to risk and live a little then being cooped up like a fine and fragile china doll that could break if you so much as stroke her hair. She blew out a puff of angry air she hadn't know she held within her 'Senuka's eyes were the same color as Sesshomaru's but they were not icy cold, they were warm, happy, rebellious and eager for adventure and filled with something else she loved…. Curiosity and wonder. Just like hers… He was so sweet and funny, not to mention charming and calming. She felt as if she could act however she wanted and not have to be proper or logical like when with her mate. It was true she had grown up a lot since she was a child, but inside what that same scared and shy human heart… but Sesshomaru hated humans…'

Rin let her smile she had faked on her face fade into a sad and wry look 'I must never let him see the same heart I had as a child… he would regret taking me and hate me. I must be this strong and proud demoness that he wanted in a mate. Not some silly and simple mortal girl, perhaps I could try to be more like him and hide behind a mask… my smile perhaps?'

She looked up as she heard something and saw nothing ahead of her "Senuka? Senuka?!" Suddenly something tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a dagger that she held in her sleeve just in case something happened on this little trip, the dagger pinned a tree behind the figure the hand belonged to.

A chuckled emitted and she saw Senuka with his hands up and a charming smile "My, My you have quick reflexes don't you princess? I thought you were too lost in your thoughts." She sighed and shook her head looking at him with a new found anger and a sharp glare "Why scare me half to death?"

"Sorry just testing you."

"Eh, you act like you enjoy teasing me." With that she turned to walk ahead only to have a hand grab her own as he spun her around to face him, her eyes widened as he slowly brought his lips to her hand and placed a soft chaste kiss on the back of her hand. His glowing warm sun irises met her shimmering red hues; the moment seemed to go on forever. Rin stared down wanting to rip her hand away and then at the same time, felt flattered and happy.

She was caught what to do, why had she been having all these wondering thoughts if Sesshomaru was right? Hadn't mates been designed to be perfect for one another? Why were all the couples in his family line that mated doomed it seemed, the book on his family seemed like it never had a couple with a happy ending. Was there a curse? Why she happy was this man was kissing her hand, her heart started to beat fast.

Her mind was killing her yelling 'Stop! You are taken! Mated! With a pup! STOP THIS NOW!' She winced as she ripped her hand away with tears in her eyes as she turned away and let tears fall to the ground, Senuka straightened himself and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder making her face him as he embraced her "I wish to court you Rin, I know we barely know one another… but from what I have seen so far, I want to know you more. You seem so different from the other youkai females; you have so much more to you. You seem warm, caring and everything they are not."

She shook her head and pushed him away crying, something in her snapped she needed to be away from him. Rin needed time to think to understand her thoughts and herself, she looked up at him tears flowing freely and wildly from her eyes "No. You can't we can't!"

He narrowed his at her it made her heart break more reminding her of the one back at the palace, the one who claimed her, who wanted to marry her to have her as his one and only when he could have her as his secret mistress instead.

"Why not, do you hate me so much you don't even want to give me a chance at your heart?"

She looked up and choked on her tears, thinking in the back of her head 'My heart? It's gone already it has been for years… and its broken being here right now.' Shaking her head she swallowed trying to clear her throat "I can't… I have a fiancé."

He raised his right eyebrow and looked at her with a curious look and waited for more of an explanation when nothing came he spoke a command "Explain." She ran back the way they had traveled and cried, before long there was a flash of light and she gasped he was blocking her path 'He doesn't take rejection well, it seems.'

"No. Senuka. I-I can't."

"Why? Where is this fiancé of yours, I have not heard of him."

"No. I suppose you haven't it's a secret, only father knows." This angered him more as his jaw clenched his nose scrunched and his eye brows knitted together "Rin, HE. IS. NOT. YOUR. FATHER! He cannot stop you, if you want this with me!"

"I don't want you! I hate you!"

He started to shake with fury he could smell it on her he could smell "I CAN SMELL LIES. RIN, I'M AN INU YOUKAI TOO!" Her eyes widened as she looked away trying to escape his look, there was lingering thoughts of if her parents had picked him then she might not have ran off with Sesshomaru. He is not related to this terrible family that she was wrapped up in more than one way, the strings of fate were too tangled to undo now.

"I can't!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close crashing his soft yet firm lips against hers. Making her jump in surprise and she struggled hitting him with her fists, which seemed to do nothing to him and moved all she could to get away only to be pushed harder into his lips. She light headed and opened her mouth trying to get air only to have his tongue plunge into her mouth; she closed her eyes and felt like she was being choked.

She swallowed and relaxed breathing though her nose and couldn't help but return the kiss. Her mind screaming at her and cursing at her for her own foolishness as she hated herself for doing this right now, she tried to justify the reason saying that Sesshomaru had a wife. So was it so bad she was kissing this man right now when he had another.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt like this man had all the strengths Sesshomaru didn't, yet her heart still beats for Sesshomaru and only him despite all her wondering thoughts and her doubts she loved him more than anything.

Finally he let her go and looked at her teary face as she took as step back looking down at her feet, he smiled feeling a bit guilty now but she felt so good to have near, to kiss, to hold. He leaned his head down trying to see her eyes which hid behind her bangs, giving up he lifted her chin with a finger to see her eyes glowing completely red. However she was still in control it seemed, her hand made good contact with his cheek. She had her auntie Sango to thank for that.

"I HATE. I hate you." She said the first statement with lots of anger and that last one came out as almost a fine whisper. He sighed he could tell that still wasn't the truth and he looked at her neck to see a mark his eyes widened and saw her tears still flowing and spoke softly "No. That is a lie… You hate yourself."

Her head jerked up and she turned and ran to the palace in a swift bolt only to run into something that blocked her path. Rin's eyes widened when she saw swift movements so swift they were blurs, she then felt something around he and something around her tightened. Opening her eyes as she focused them on her body she saw rope quickly being tied many times around her and a whirl wind forming around her. She tried to run but couldn't if she moved or struggled even though it was still very early she could harm the baby inside her. 'This child depends on me to care and protect it…I must not fail it.' She heard a thump and looked behind her as she felt herself being hoisted up and thrown over a bandits shoulder, she saw Senuka on the ground with an arrow full of paralyzing poison in both of his shoulders and one on his leg.

"SENUKA!"

His head turned to her as his head started to bob fading in and out of conciseness. She had tears flow from her eyes as a gag was quickly shoved in her mouth, her eyes widened as she felt fear run through her quickly 'Sesshomaru?! Sesshomaru?! Help me!' When she opened her eyes she saw Senuka passed out and screamed she had to get herself out of this mess. Sesshomaru didn't know where she was and he was said to be away at the moment.

'Zukimata! Help me please! I beg of you!'

Suddenly she felt something in her rise, something in her build she felt as if something was ripping though her through her mind even. She let out a loud and low growl; she saw everything was tinted with red telling her Zukimata had surely taken over her body and mind to protect her.

Everything faded away from her sigh and memory she was no longer in control and could not see or know what he was doing right now. She hoped he was getting her out of this mess, after all he was strong he had ancient blood and much wisdom.

'Please Zukimata I am relying on you.'

'I will keep you safe Rin.'

That was the last thing she remembered before it seemed as if all had gone black and it was just her and Zukimata in the world again like it had in the bedroom a while ago when he sat down and spoke to her calming her instantly.

"Zukimata!"

"Rin…"

"Am I dead?"

He shook his head no and was walking up to her in his humanoid form, she was glad he hadn't been her reflection. If felt weird speaking to an image of her, made her feel like the one she was talking to was just a reflection of a mirror or of herself looking in a puddle. At least this way she knew it was him, really him and he would help or at least listen to her.

"Where are we are we safe?"

"Rin…"

"What is it?" She felt as if something wasn't right she walked up to him with slow tears forming in her eyes "Please tell me, you are scaring me Zukimata!" He walked up and embraced her making her shake and cry furiously into his arm making him only hold her tighter "Rin…" Her cries were muffled as she shook feeling like she was slowly breaking what ever happened she knew it wasn't good. Something had to be wrong… something bad.


	17. Frightened Rin

Rin looked at Zukimata and had finally left his embrace feeling exhausted from crying so much "Please… I need to know." He cleared his throat and took a breath in letting him try to calm his own nerves and guilt that was now eating him alive.

"Rin… You have not been harmed much. Only tied to a pole in the middle of a tent in the woods, which is in the bandit's camp."

She jumped up looking at him with horror written on her face as she looked up at him with more tears than before "WHAT!?" He felt even worse now at her terrified expression she started to shake and try to grab her head to calm herself but she only felt her legs give out making her collapse as she wailed her pain into the darkness. Zukimata looked at her and fisted his hands and fell to his knees and bowed his head, pushing it into the cold dark floor "Rin. Please you are safe for now. Just do as they say, they just want ransom. If you don't fight they will leave you alone."

Rin jerked her head up her eyes glaring with hate laced with even fiber of her body "YOU ARE MY INNER BEAST!YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT ME! KEEP ME SAFE! I'M NOT SAFE! MY PUP IS NOT SAFE! YOU FAILED ME!" He looked up and ran toward her embracing her again he needed to help her right now or she would mentally break and then be in real trouble.

"Why?!" She sobbed into his chest feeling sick from all the crying and rather in need of water. Then choked on her tears and wrapped her arms around him she needed comfort right now to feel safe. "Why didn't you keep me safe?"

"I tried believe me. But they had something that made me go back inside you. I don't know what, one thing I know is I'm winning in battle and the next I can't move your body anymore it's like my soul and mind couldn't work with your body anymore." She looked horrified at this news "But that is your whole point, to help me and use me to get myself out of trouble when my soul and mind can't."

"I know, but I have never heard of such a thing happening before. But for some reason they found out how to make it so I can't do anything, you very weak right now. You are still a demon but you tolerate everything like a human would. Your pain tolerance only that a human could take your food and water need is the same as a human."

"How can that be?"

"Like I said I don't know, whatever they are using it has got to be something new they just discovered or created. In all my days I have never heard of anything like this. I have heard of stories were an inner beast doesn't work well with its host, my host is you Rin." She looked up at him with curiosity on her face "What do you mean? Like if you wanted you could take over my body forever?"

"If I was stronger than your morals and soul than yes I could, also if I had the desire to do so."

"Do you?"

"I thought about it at first, I was pissed I had died and been rendered useless here in your body and soul."

She looked shocked as tears stilled in her eyes and she looked down "I'm sorry but you attacked first." He nodded and smiled then kissed her forehead and looked at her kindly "Yes, I know that and understand now. Even when I was alive in my own body… was I really alive? All I did was run and kill humans, a true lone wolf of sorts. I didn't believe in love or anything anymore. But Rin, I have now vowed to protect you."

Her smile made him feel calmer and better she looked at him with love and hope "Thank you." He nodded and spoke finishing his outspoken thoughts to her "Rin I was never able to have a child with the love of my life, if I had I believe our pup would be like you. Our pup would have been kind hearted like her and would love with their whole heart. But I must say I know Inuyasha is the father you claim… but Rin know that I do see you as a friend, a daughter even. I want you to be happy, I want you to live, I want you to have your child and see them grow and find their own love someday."

She smiled looking up at him "Oh Zukimata."

"Because that is something I was never able to do, and if I know my former love… She would have wanted me to do everything to make sure you got a chance at happiness when we didn't." She hugged him until he started to fade in her arms and light began to eat at the darkness blinding her "I will be with you the whole time. Even if I don't speak or you don't know it I will follow you and your soul everywhere. Now you are going to wake up, do not panic… not let them see any weakness. You are strong, you are the true lady of the west… and I a way. MY ONLY HEIR, YOU CARRY MY BLOOD LINE AS WELL AS SESSHOMARU'S DISTANT BLOOD!"

She smiled before light swallowed everything making momentarily blind, Rin looked around the tent seeing day light float freely into the tent. Rin wiggled only to find her hands tied behind her back and around a wooden post, with men watching her with smirks as they sat sharpening or shining their swords, arrows and spears.

A man walked out of the tent he had a deep and raspy voice "Sir, she is awake!" Rin felt anger boil in her blood she was going to see the one behind all of this, the man that went through the tent folds and stood there in the opening surprised her. Her eyes widened his long white hair and icy blue eyes and spoke smooth and even "Hello my fair and dear princess Rin."

"No… It can't be…"  
"Oh but it is princess…" The man chuckled getting closer and closer to her as he grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet and his fangs showed in his smile "I know everything now." Her gasp in pain made him smile and only fueled his satisfaction "I know your Sesshomaru's mate. I saw your mark and I can tell by how close you are… Remember I was always supposed to be watching you. And watching you I did."

He pulled out a blade and touched her stomach and smiled seeing her horrified expression telling him all he needed to know as he pulled her hair and scooted close to her ear "I also know that you are carrying his child in your belly as we speak."

He pushed her away and sheathed his blade and smirked "That child should have been my sister's first." Her eyes locked on his in horror as she put the pieces together "You are Nani's brother?" He smirked and clapped his hands together and smiled looking at her "My My princess, isn't our family resemblance outstanding? Of course not, I was taken into her family and raised alongside her. I am her brother because her parents took me in."

She saw as he shooed everyone out of the tent with a glare in their direction she took in a breath unsure of everything "But I will not bore you anymore I will get straight to the point." Her eyes widened as he walked slowly around her taunting her in a way "When your child is developed enough I will cut it from your body and kill you. Lord Sesshomaru will be so happy that I avenged your death that the bandits outside caused, and saved your child only for his rightful wife and himself to raise. You will not ruin this for my Nani!"

"Ruin what?"

"Her being queen! Do you know what she had to go through?! Do you?!" She looked at him he seemed so enraged it frightened her "Aki, please don't do this." He chuckled at her pleading when he shook his head and did another circle around her "No, you will not get in the way. She has lost too much to end up with nothing."

"What do you mean, I don't understand!" Rin screamed only to get a back hand to her left cheek making her wince as a red mark remained in the wake of the sting from his slap that hurt much more now she had a human pain tolerance.

"She has no family and no home now thanks to that mate of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Figures you don't really know anything of that bastard do you?"

"He is not-!"

He slapped her again making her tear up but she took in a few calm breaths 'Don't cry. Don't. Don't you can do this?' She couched herself on wishing Zukimata was telling her, it would have given her more will if he had.

"You know nothing! He wanted to marry so he could abandon the palace and his lands so he could run around playing adventure like he was a pup with his stupid sibling rivalry so he could what, get some fucking sword?! He could just have his own made, I mean went to his father's body right after the lord had died and could just get a damn fang if he wanted it. But no he used it as a reason to leave all of us!"

Rin sat there and listened knowing there had to be something more to it than just what he claimed after all he surely didn't know her lord, if she didn't then he sure as hell didn't. Rin had to hold back the words that were rising from her soul to be heard loud and clear to defend her mate for his actions… but even she didn't understand his thoughts all the time. But he seemed to always have a secret meaning for things that no one understood.

"He was so eager to wed my sister that he kidnapped her from her home lands, I was the general and I lead a party to get her back she was promised to another within her father's lands. But we were ambushed and all killed but me I was taken captive as the leader. I was in the dungeon and soon heard the news that he married her anyways and that he light our home on fire with our mother and father… with everyone we grew up with and cared about inside just to get her. He made her stay by saying there was nothing for her back there, even her fiancé was killed. I was all that was left and if she wanted to keep it that way then she had to marry him."

She sat there feeling terrible for Nani now but something about the girl didn't seem right and this story seemed to dark for her lord, she bit her lip as she closed her eyes. 'That is not the mate I know. Not the mate I love. Not the mate I mated! That is the Sesshomaru before I knew him, people and well demons change. That was just him at his worst; you didn't know him like that. The Sesshomaru he speaks of doesn't exist anymore; I know he is not that dark anymore. Besides this was centuries ago.' She mentally sighed and felt sad even thinking he was capable of such an act 'Zukimata are you there.'

But all she heard in her mind was her own thoughts not the voice she was desperate for right now… his.

Aki huffed and growled "You don't know him like we at the palace do. He is heartless and terrible monster that even hell would be disgusted by!" She couldn't hold it in anymore "You don't know him either!" His blue eyes widened as he bit his lips and slapped her harder than before leaving an instant bruise on her right cheek "How dare you!"

She growled and spat her blood on his face "YOU ARE THE MONSTER!" He jumped up and wrapped his hand around her throat and smiled a smile that made her stomach turn inside out and make her nearly be sick "I can think of many things to do to you that will not harm the child."

"You wouldn't!"

"If you only saw what he did to my sister, you would know I can do so much to you and it would never make up for the pain he caused her!"

Rin felt him grip her hair as he pulled harshly even yanking a small clump out as her tears poured as she wailed "Oh that was fun… Perhaps a keep sake for after you are gone. Maybe we could find a witch to make one of those clay copies. You know like the one named Kikyo year ago. How would you like that to not be alive or dead to roam the world with forever sadness knowing you could never be alive with your mate or child."

Her shaking form made him smirk as he looked at her with a smile "Don't give me anymore trouble and your last few months won't be so bad." She saw him exit the tent and she cried until she pasted out, the darkness consumed her making her want to disappear and wonder…. 'Sesshomaru… Please. I need you. I need you to help me. Please! Sesshomaru! I'm scared…'


	18. Father

Nani laid there in pain knowing her brother was doing everything as planned, after all her son wasn't good enough. So the only other option was Rin's child, it had to be. She looked at the doorway feeling a sorry for the girl she was so young… 'About the age where I lost everything… but I lost it all to be queen or rather had it stolen from me. I won't forget how he was… no how he is. I know.'

She looked hearing footsteps fear spiked in her as she saw her fears confirmed before he the man in white stood with a glare plastered on his emotionless face. Her voice caught in her throat this of course wasn't the first fight she had gotten into but is was the first really serious and big fight she had gotten into. And over what? Having a son?

"Nani you are going to tell me who your son is or I'm going to kill every male here in this palace and tell their mates why they were killed. To weed out the truth of my son. Of the bastard child you created without my knowledge and consent, if you do tell me though I will not kill him. At worst exile of dungeon, but if not I will kill them all I will have no threats alive. If he is a threat I will kill him."

"Sesshomaru…" His growl told her she was in dangerous waters, she cleared her throat and shakily corrected herself "Lord Sesshomaru, he is no threat but… why won't you take him as yours. He was not asked to be born. I did it on my own do not punish an innocent child."

"He will pay for what his mother has done, as I have had taken on everything that burdened my father." He spoke to her as he closed in "If you do not speak soon I will kill all the males in the palace. You better speak soon now." She sighed knowing there was no other way to get out of this if she didn't speak then not only would her son die but she would have a riot on her hands with all the angry mates of the dead men coming after her.

"Senuka is your son."

He looked at her and spoke without emotion she gave in but he knew he had left her with no choice but was still surprised she didn't try to drag this out more than she had. The name she spoke didn't ring a bell expect for the fact…'Rin said a man with that name was at her room!' She took a breath looking at him as he sped out of the palace following Rin's scent and followed the trail to the flower field. As her scent grew stronger his speed quickened, he could smell the male's scent that lingered outside of her door earlier and the smell of poison.

The scene he stumbled upon was less than half a mile away from their assumed target the flower field, he saw a man with blond hair tied high in a ponytail with golden eyes open as green ooze spilled from his mouth. Sesshomaru could smell that the man before him was in fact the one Nani claimed was his son, he is dead…

'He is the only one how knew what happened the only one to help me find my young mate. I can no longer smell her scent… Rin. I do this for you and for you only.' He said as he withdrew Tenseiga the sword glowed with light blue energy and the promise to recall a soul back from the death. His eyes narrowed as he saw the little goblin looking demons. He knew they were from the underworld, and that were slowly working on taking his soul. He couldn't let that happen.

Raising his sword he felt this would be a mistake in the long run.

'After all this bastard child was probably after the throne. After all Nani raised him and I known she still resents me but hangs on to the position of lady of the west because aside from Aki and now this child that is all she has left. I hope I don't have to pay from my foolish action… not now when I'm so … vulnerable, if anything happens to Rin...'

His mouth went dry as he watched the poison slowly run out of his mouth and the arrows were being pushed out from his body as well, when he saw the eyes of the man open once the beat of his heart started again his eyes locked with the same shimmering gold ones he had and his father before him… 'No doubt anymore.'

"Senuka."

The young man fell from the tree coughing and puking up the last of the poison his body was rejecting "Lord Sesshomaru… how do you? Nani?" He nodded and took in a deep breath the only way he could get Rin back was to work with this thing he wanted no part of "Yes, your mother told me everything Senuka." He looked up with a glare and his lip rose in disgust "I see, should I start bowing to you now and calling you my oh so respectable, powerful and honorable father?"

This made Sesshomaru wish to tear out his throat so death could once again claim the young man. He turned away from the man to avoid losing his only chance of finding Rin "No need. Just tell me where Rin is." Senuka stood up and dusted himself off and smirked "Oh Father, are you worried about your oh so precious daughter?" He turned around and glared at the brat before him "I do take care of my own, Rin is my charge and now my pup so it seems. So I am going to find her, without you it seems."

He said as he started to walk away shortly have a few steps Sesshomaru heard what he had hoped for Senuka's foot step 'Good saves me from needing to pursue him.' Sesshomaru walked and questioned him about the event and what happened, it sounded like just some random attack.

But why? Why attack Rin no one knew her to be his mate and why in the middle of the day? Rin looked at the fleeting sun of the third day her eyes stung with the need to cry but she was still holding it in, she hadn't spoken to anyone. She was force fed and forced to drink, taken on bathroom breaks on an unbreakable rope, every time she broke it. It just fixes itself.

He said she was not able to break it others were but not her and since she had no allies around she was never getting loose. Her head hung low as she thought of depressing thoughts like being alone for months and months having her child and being killed.

She hadn't heard from her inner beast Zukimata in forever it scared her she felt her demon life slipping her spirit her hope… Sesshomaru… please. Suddenly she heard a scream of a man in camp and looked up slowly with little curiosity, she had been beaten and the men thought it was funny that they had branded her mate mark with the word 'Filth.' That was what she was… just a stupid naïve little girl who was nothing but filth to the whole world. 'I made up my mind… it would have been better to stay dead the first time.'

There were more screams and cries it were echoing through the camp making Rin try and break free from her rope needing to keep herself safe. Suddenly a flash appeared in front of her making scream and panic, Rin felt her rope rip and looked up to see golden eyes with white hair.

She fell forward and felt him catch her and pull her close, so close she couldn't breathe "Rin… Rin. Rin. Rin!" He held her close she smiled tiredly into his chest "You came." His eyes were clenched tight as he crushing her into him when he opened his eyes and pulled her away to see her face bruised and cut her smile was pure though.

His eyes watered for the first time since he thought he lost her the second time she died but a tear did not fall "Of course I came. Rin. I love you Rin." She smiled up at him and started to breath heavier looking up at him "Sesshomaru... I'm s-so sorry. I'll never go anywhere without you again. I rather be with you in that prison instead of free in a flower field."

He looked shocked at her "Prison? You think of our home as a prison?" She smiled and touched his cheek and nodded as a tear finally fell "I only wanted you safe, yet I took you there and hadn't noticed you feeling that way… You are here. Hurt. Because of me…"

'Oh Sesshomaru.' Her heart clenched tight as she pulled him into a weak yet passionately soft kiss as a tear fell from her eye "I love you more than anything. Please take me to Our home." He nodded looking down at her and pulled her close wrapping his fur around her and took on his emotionless expression again, but his eyes gave away his pain. He moved her hair to kiss her mate mark when he felt her push away from him "No. Don't!" He looked down at her shocked and saw his Rin with tears falling quicker as her eyes looked away in shame. The scent of fear and shame rolled off her in huge waves "Rin."

"Don't… I'm not… I'm not beautiful anymore."

His eyes glowed red even with all these cuts and bruises she was beautiful yet she wasn't affected when he had seen her face so what was different about this? What was with her neck? Her mark? He moved her hair in one swift motion to see something that clawed at his inner beast letting it loose instantly.

Rin opened her eyes in shock feeling his swift motion to see what she was hiding beneath her hair. The cold hair told her he had seen it and the feeling of his arms trembling and the feel of his demonic aura increasing at a rapid pace made her understand just what was going on. Her fears were realized when she saw her mate's eyes ruby red with blue irises "No! Don't. Sesshomaru!"

His gaze turned to her in the quickest motion it nearly made her not see the motion at all "WHY?!" His voice was low and loud shaking the ground beneath them; she never heard him so mad before in his entire life. Not even when Naraku or Inuyasha had provoked him, but now there was no control to him. Seeing him like this made her afraid the story Aki told her of her mate being so cruel, hateful and heartless made its way into her mind.

'This… This is him… The Sesshomaru I don't know!'

"Sesshomaru you are scaring me. Please."

He looked down his eyes narrowed as his lips curved into a smirk and his fangs grew long "You have nothing to fear, but all the others in the world will know to . .MATE!" She closed her eyes and buried her face into his chest "Please… Just take me home. I think something is wrong with me or the baby!" He went from shaking to stiff he looked down his face still had his inner demon all over it but he looked shocked and frightened his eyes had been wider than ever before. Before she knew it they were in the air flying so quick she was actually feeling a bit ill, in less than three minutes they were in the palace hospital wing.

She looked up at Sesshomaru only to see him tower over the doctor and barking orders with a death threat at the end, his demon was still in control. However that was the Sesshomaru she knew the one she loved, him being so caring yet trying to act cold. But she knew that was a real threat if she didn't make it the doctor wouldn't either. She had to be strong for her baby, for Sesshomaru, and for the poor doctor.

Suddenly a scream caught her attention as she saw Sesshomaru grab a hand full of blonde hair and drag out the one he had said was his wife 'Nani.' She screamed and howled in pain as she yelled things into the palace for all to hear "SENUKA IS SESSHOMARU SON!"

'Senuka?'

A loud crash was heard again and a high pitch screams as she saw a flash of blonde run by her. Then heard more loud sounds, "OW! OW! OWWWWW! SESSHOMARU! SESSHOMA-!" Rin heard a crash and the sound of rubble her heart stopped as her demon hearing was returning and picking up on faint gurgling and blood…

'Nani. Good bye.'

Suddenly she felt her eyes close and her head fall back.

Sesshomaru took a few breaths and walked away from the collapsed end of the hall where the rubble piled on top of his former wife. He turned around to catch the sight of a stunned Senuka; he could smell fear, anger and hate. Sesshomaru walked past his bastard son and growled "If you want to live leave tomorrow."

Senuka glared at the man who just murdered his mother and looked at the pile of rubble before falling on his knees and glaring at where a puddle of red began to stain the floor "Mother." He stood up and walked down the other side of the hall and stood in the door way where he saw Rin not awake with a doctor yelling orders to his nurses. Looking at her he felt something in his heart blacken as he walked by the room and up the stairs to his room.

Walking to his bed he grabbed the sheets and grabbed a sword from his closet. He smirked walking over to his desk and clicked to rocks in the top drawer together on the wooden desk making a small spark fly free and touching the wood as it hungrily ate it up turning into a small flame. He walked out of the room and stood at the door way of the hospital wing "Hey doctor and nurses I heard someone up stairs screaming, there is a fire up there and I think someone is caught." The doctor looked at Rin and up at a young and new nurse "She is stable watch her until I and the other nurses return will you be fine?" She nodded and watched as the others rushed past Senuka and left him alone in the door way. He smiled at the nurse inside and walked on inside looking at her, he aimed his sword and before she could speak he cut her throat and watched as she clutched her throat and fell on the floor choking on her own blood.

He walked over to Rin and threw his sword on the ground as he sat the blanket over her legs. Senuka stared down at the girl his heart thudding with hurt, anger and confusion and … need want... Lust? Love? Possession. The woman he just met and now loved was in love with another, he was not in her heart at all. This was too much he would make them both play… He bent down placing his lips over hers. As he claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss for nearly five minutes and during that time she didn't stir once, the medicine must have been one to help her get rest.

'Thank you doctors.'

He walked out of the room with his sword and blanket, then went to removing the rubble and getting his mother's destroyed body out and wrapping it in the blanket as he cradled her close and walked out of the palace as he saw flamed on the second floor slowly going out, and hear people barking orders and yelling in panic as the fire stopped. He smirked as he looked forward and looked down to see his shirt sleeve had been ripped in the process of the rubble snagging it.

He walked in the middle of a river making sure his scent was being lost, he stopped and looked in the water and glared at the mark on his back of a giant spider birthmark 'Damn, no matter how many medicines I apply it still remains.'

Walking across the river he smirked walking into the sunset as his golden eyes had swirls or red slowly taking over "Father… Just you wait."


	19. Back to the root

Rin started to feel better and back in no time she was her old self again, she walked over to Sesshomaru's office and knocked softly and smiled "Sesshomaru?" She heard his voice and invited her in only a bigger smile grew on her face as she walked in to see him reading some scroll "So Sesshomaru… What happened while I was asleep for a week?"

She really wanted to know she had been awake for two days and hadn't seen him at all he had been cooped up in his office the whole time, not going to sleep or eat or anything. Actually she was forced to stay in bed the whole time she just was allowed out of bed and all she wanted was to see him, even if he was busy.

She really wanted to see him and know why no one had said a word about Nani or Senuka, whenever she brought them up she didn't get anything other than people saying that it must have been her imagination. That Sesshomaru has never had a wife, but had told them that he would take her as his bride soon. He looked up and saw a look he didn't like 'Full of curiosity.'

He looked at her and huffed looking back at the scroll "How are you doing? You feeling well?" She nodded unsure if she should bring up the woman people kept saying never existed… Nani. Rin furrowed her brow thinking in the back of her head 'There had to of been a Nani! She had beautiful blonde hair and made me so jealous and pissed all the time. Then Senuka… he kissed me. He wanted to be together and kept telling me that Sesshomaru was not my father. He was right but I remember them both so well. They can't just be dreams from my sleep… Could they?'

"Rin?" With the single word repeated twice Rin popped out of her thoughts to pay her attention to her mate rather than her wandering curiosity "Sesshomaru when is the wedding?" Changing topics would distract herself and she hoped him as he was probably wondering if she needed more rest, Rin bit her lip and slightly glared at him 'I'll be damned if I let anyone put me back in that fucking bed. Now that I'm up I don't want to be bed rested again.'

"I was waiting for you to decide, I feel the wedding ceremony is more for a woman rather than tradition or love." She walked over to his desk and smiled rubbing his shoulders softly and questioned him "What makes you think that?" He smirked a cocky and all knowing smile; Rin couldn't help but roll her eyes "Oh I forgot my lord knows all things. He is a god of knowledge."

He twisted his head back to see her face as he spoke softly "You do understand that you spoke your thoughts." She jumped and cupped her mouth in shock and shook her head "It just came out." He smirked and got up in a swift motion having her against the wall his eyes gazing deeply into her's "No one has ever spoken to me like that."

She sheepishly turned her head to the ground and founded, he tilted his head up claimed her lips moving her lips to part as he shoved his tongue into her mouth claiming her mouth possessively. Rin eyes went wide and looked at him as his eyes were a golden smoldering gaze.

Rin smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him as he began to untie her obi a loud knock interrupted them; Sesshomaru tore his gaze from Rin and looked at the door with a hot red glare and a growl coming from his mouth as he bared his teeth.

A voice all too known to the both of them spoke "Mi Lord, we have a code yellow." In a swift moment Rin found her feet on the ground again as her open was tied, her lover was back in his desk looking as if he had never moved his scowl now fixed to her "Rin. Leave, I will see you later tonight. Perhaps."

"What?! Perhaps? What do you mean?!" Jaken stepped in the room with a few scrolls as he saw his lord getting up and ushering out of his office quickly. Rin before she knew it was out of his door and standing stupidly in the lone hallway.

She looked at the door she was so rudely shoved out of and aimed her pouted look to it "Fine. I'll just go elsewhere. Somewhere I might be wanted…" Rin walked out of the hall to her room grabbing a small travel bag she sat it on her bed and huffed running to her closet throwing a few yukatas in the bag, as she grabbed a single bottle of perfume. She smiled and smelt it, or at least that is what Sesshomaru told me it was as well as lip color.

Rin huffed and sat on her bed her head in her hands "Ugh, I need some time to think things out. Am I going crazy there was a Nani and a Senuka? There was, there was!" She laid back on her bed and let out an annoyed breath "Zukimata?!"

As if by magic she heard a voice and it made her smile "Hello my beautiful Lady Rin, I heard your distress and am here to help in anyway." She nodded with a smile and looked at the mirror across the room to see his reflection as tears welled in her eyes she hadn't seen him for an eternity if felt. "Well I just thought of something I wanted to ask, then I will ask my real question." He nodded and smiled looking at her as she smiled back "Why when you first said you were my inner beast and at the time you looked like me why did you say your name was Ami and not Zukimata?"

He smiled and looked at her with kind eyes and sighed "I always wanted a daughter named Ami, and so I named myself that. I wasn't sure if I would ever reveal myself as my true self. I would do what you felt comfortable with."

"Good I feel good having you like this, I did want a twin while growing up but it's just weird to see a copy of me staring back at me. Especially when I know it has a mind of its own and can talk back, I much rather see you."

He chuckled and looked at her with a huge grin "Good to know my lady." She settled down and fidgeted with her hands as a tear escaped her eyes and suddenly the feeling of a hand on her arm reached her senses looking up only to see a somber Zukimata.

"Zukimata."

"Rin." She threw herself into his arms and cried hard into them, he smiled sadly and just wrapped his arms around her and sighed. Rin smiled she felt safe and secure in his arms, she felt the same in Sesshomaru's but something happened when she was asleep. Something that changed something she felt slightly distanced from him now. For heaven's sake he could talk to her about anything and here he just shoved her out no practically kicked her out of his office when it was just him and Jaken.

"Zukimata I think I'm going mad." He let out a chuckle causing her to face him as he smiled and petted her head "Young Rin you are not going mad, you are already there… you are mad with Sesshomaru right now and madly in love with him too."

"Well yes! But I keep thinking there was a girl named Nani and it was his wife, and a boy named Senuka who kissed me and wanted to claim me. But… everyone says they don't and never existed. SO I'M GOING CRAZY!" She cried heavily into his chest and he pulled her away "Rin, they did exist."

"Then why is everyone trying to hide them from me?"

"The lord Sesshomaru has commanded it so, anyone who speaks of them unless you say something is to be killed." She jumped and looked at him stunned her mate was taking extreme manners to handle this so it never happened "Why?"

"Nani was killed by your lord Sesshomaru and well… Senuka is gone. No one knows where, but I have heard while you were asleep that Senuka is the bastard child of Sesshomaru."

She pushed away from him and jumped up in shock and confusion "WHAT?!" He looked at her and nodded "I heard the conversations in the palace while you sleep and that is why I have this knowledge but one night, I heard Nani state she a sorcerer. The sorcerer used a soul and their combined blood to create the child, Sesshomaru didn't hadn't willingly took part in its creation and just learned of the son this following week."

Rin's eyes widened as she looked at him and whispered "Senuka?" With a nod she fell to her knees and raked her hands threw her hair "I-I I kissed my mate's son? I almost… I was thinking… oh my kami what have I done? I kissed him."

Zukimata sighed he knew she was confused but it wasn't that bad she only kissed him they hadn't rutted or mated or anything so it was fine. But he knew she had morals and that was good but she felt guilty and reeked of shame. She shot her gaze at Zukimata "Does Sesshomaru know he kissed me?" Zukimata shook his head relieving Rin and spoke again "He kissed you before he left, you were asleep then though."

She gasped and grew angry as her hands formed two fists as they softly shook "He kissed me when I couldn't fight back?!" With a nod she grabbed her back slinging it across her shoulders as she and walked no more like marched down to the first floor with her eyes softly red. She was having a bad day that just made her more and more pissed it seemed. Walking down the hall until she reached the kitchen packing a small container of rice balls she made seeing all the kitchen staff gone from the kitchen.

She marched off to the stables and grabbed ah un and hopped on glaring at his office and let out an 'Hmp,' before kicking the dragon's side telling him to go. Rin decided to see her family; she hadn't left on the best of terms, and wanted to rekindle their family bond. After all she wanted her child to have a grandma and grandpa, and she would have to put up with the tiny children being their aunt and uncle. Soaring into the sky as it slowly bled colors of pink and orange as the sun began its slow descent.

She smiled flying on into the sunset and even laughed a little and saw the trees like a giant ocean of green brushy tops. Ah un let out a soft roar as the village was slowly becoming more and more visible from the distance, Rin let a smile crawl to her face happily "Home…"

The dragon flew by her small little hut that was no longer protected by the barrier she had always erected to keep it so, her small little paradise. Her true home, the one where she became all she is now, her Inu Yokai self, her strong willed self, Sesshomaru's mate, his lover, the mother of his child. Suddenly Rin felt herself want to cry as she begged Ah Un to take her down. The dragon began to growl and she nudged him in the side more and more as she pulled hard on the reins and pleaded for the dragon to take her down.

Rin smiled with the dragon rolled his eyes and groaned and landed nicely to the ground, when the dragon's feet reached the ground she hopped off and ran to the crowd of trees where she could see her home. She stopped seeing her little hut she fixed and mended and gave it so much Tender Loving Care, she looked in shock and felt her heart stop seeing the hut was so different when she hadn't been gone all that long.

Each foot step she found something else that saddened her 'The flower patches are burned, dug up and destroyed.' Her eyes started to sting from tears and she clutched her hand to her chest trying to call back her heart she could no longer feel. She walked to the flower patch and saw the tiles on the roof had cracked and some were missing now. She looked down and kneeled picking up a tile that had shattered trying desperately to piece it back together.

Knowing she couldn't fix it but still trying so desperately hard to, she had tears escape her eyes and her lip quivered. The east was had fell in and the door shifted as the beams fell some making the roof on the east side cave in. The window was broken as she moved carefully into the hut only to hear the dragon demon let out a warning growl.

She nodded and smiled a fake smile at him "I'll be safe." Rin walked over to the door pushing her way in careful of the fallen beams and she walked inside to see a vase of flowers cracked and the flower wilted, she frowned looking at the flower as she held it and feeling sad 'This was my home where I belonged for so long… now it's just gone.'

She heard a twig snap and saw a little boy screaming and yelling she walked out of the hut and only saw the boy running and she walked out of her hut and saw a boy being chased by snake demon. Rin ran after the snake and screamed "LEAVE THE BOY BE!"

The demon turned around and let out a hiss as the snake swirled his tail around her and smiled at her tilting his head from side to side trying to hypnotize young Rin. She looked at him and shook her head giving a very Sesshomaru smile promising pain and saw the snake demon grip tighten in fear, in one quick motion Rin whipped out a pinkish red poison whip that sliced the snake to pieces. As the young boy fell from his grasp and was soaked with his blood Rin ran over just after putting away her whip and wrapping her arms around the frightened boy.

The demons in the area often stayed away from the village or were peaceful like, not exactly having tea and mating with the humans but they saw each other and just walked away. It was peaceful enough since Keade, Inuyasha,Kagome,Sango,Miroku and herself had all lived in the village making many demons feel fear from being killed and avoid the village altogether. Having that many demons slaying professionals was a death sentence to any demon not to mention they had village men as warriors.

"Ah demon let me go!"

Rin blinked her eyes and looked at the boy Tai she had often watched when she lived here "What are you doing here Tai? So far from the village?" He stopped his fighting her and just stared at her instead "Lady Rin?" When she nodded the boy hugged her tightly with his little death grip as tears fell freely from his eyes and she picked up the boy and held him close to her, after a while he had calmed down and looked at her belly "Rin are you getting fat?"

She smiled and shook her head at his silly question or she thought it was silly "No I am having a child." He just stared at her like she was insane and smiled up "Your fiancé's?" She looked at him with shock etched on her face and was speechless "No." He looked more shocked than ever and furrowed his brow "So you carry a filthy bastard's child?"

She growled at him and saw him shake for a second as she took a breath and calmed herself again for the boy's sake "I am having a child with the man I fell in love with, the man I am still in love with and the man I live with… he is my mate."

"A mate?"

"Yes, it is like a bond that is even stronger than marriage. It binds your souls, your minds as the bond grows and everything; you can never break that bond either." She smiled and looked at him with his awe struck expression. He looked up at her as she smiled down at him changing the subject "So what was with that snake demon?"


	20. Memories flooding back

Tai smiled as she sat him on his own feet to walk awhile as he held her hand and spoke of it with trouble written on his face "Well after you left, the demons began to increase more and more. Attacking and forcing themselves on our women. Most of the village women were killed in the process as the demons took them or after words feeling too much shame and dishonor killed themselves."

She looked at him with shock and spoke coldly with disgust and a feeling of guilt for leaving and having the demon attacks increase "What about the rest of the demon slayers?" Tai stopped walking making her do the same as she looked down at him and waited for an answer not liking the long pause "There are none."

He ripped his hand from hers and turned giving her the cold shoulder "Sango and Miroku did not like the village, people were becoming more and more frightened saying the demons only came near because of the famous demon slayers who slayed Naraku. So they exiled them and now I heard they are searching for you."

She couldn't believe her ears were they really just all gone? He spoke again and let out a emotionless voice to speak his next sentence "Rima…" Rin nodded and touched his shoulder and looked at her with surprise that she had touched him at all "What about Rima?"

He stared back at her with hate in his eyes and fire in his eyes "They took her… and they killed her slowly in front of me and my family. They killed all the village children expect for five Tio, and myself with a few others. However they all left the village for a new and I heard they were caught and sold as slaves."

Rin felt very sick as she had to hear all that came with leaving to go to Sesshomaru, the man she loved. 'I went with him thinking nothing of it really, but it effected the village badly and caused many deaths.' Tai nodded and walked into the village "My fiancé Rima said if I ever saw you again to tell you this." He took a breath and spoke with a bit of a shaken voice as tears escaped his eyes "Rinny, do not be sad or upset. It's okay… I'm okay."

With that Tai finished the last word and turned his eye to meet her gaze but only a quick glimpse "I want to forgive you like Rima, but in a way you took her away!" He ran as fast as he could and made it to the village in not time flat and she turned and walked to the outskirts as it was the darkness hiding her better now from the villagers. She was able to see the lone house with a field or two around it and walking even slower afraid of what was inside it.

The few flower pants her mother hand planted and the long grass surrounding their house, she smiled and looked at the house remembering how fun it was before the brats were born. She picked on flower and saw it sway in her fingers to the wind before letting go. She walked closer with the next foot step and her eyes open when she remembers a memory.

Where she stood looking at herself she was young abound nine and was running in the field that surrounded their house, with her father running behind her and yelling as he was laughing "I'm going to get you!" She smiled as her giggles sounded through the area, her mother was planting the flowers. Rin ran over to her father and jumped at him making him shocked and open his arms to grab her. He pulled away and held her by her arms and started to spin in circle as her feet lifted from the ground as she smiled and giggled happily." Suddenly her mother yelled with happiness clear in her voice "Rin, Inuyasha come over here!" He stopped and sat the child on her feet as he watched her stumble he let out a laugh and Rin soon got her control back and threw a rock at him and ran to her mother before her father caught her. He never hit her but he yelled, he thought it was weak to hit a girl.

Her mother jumped up and yelled sit then turned back to her daughter who kneeled beside her and smiled seeing the flowers "Wow, so pretty." Kagome smiled and nodded happily "Rin I planted these for you." Rin looked up with a confused look and smiled "Why? I didn't ask-"

Kagome cut in before young Rin could finish "Because I know many things have changed in your life, yet you find comfort in seeing beautiful flowers. I want you to be happy, I want you to live a long happy life, I want you to find love, I want you to never doubt yourself… I want you to enjoy life and be the happiest child I will ever know."

Rin smiled and hugged her mother "I already am, I love you." Kagome smiled and nodded to see Inuyasha watching he looked down at his daughter and uncrossed his arms as his look softened "Yea kid we love you too. We want you to be happy, strong, and find a good mate, but he has to pass daddy's test."

"Daddy's test? Why you won't let him pass without being a high scholar?"

"Feh, I meant he has to earn my respect and be strong too. I have to have a son in law who can care, protect and love you. Like I do to your mother." Rin smiled and nodded but put a finger to her lips as she pursed them "But I want a mate who isn't like you."

Kagome let out a giggle hearing her mate yell "What the hell is wrong with me?" Rin glared at her father and put her hand out as she counted with each finger "You are too rude, too loud, too angry, too heard headed, too annoying, too childish, too direct, too bold with words, too insensitive and –"

"Alright alright I get it you don't want anyone like meh kid."

"Daddy."

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha bounds off for his favorite tree "You made your father sad…ah your so mean."

"What?"

"Oh honey I'm just kidding."

The memory faded and she smiled taking a few more steps and looking at a nearby tree as another memory formed "Rin where are you?" She smiled looking down at her father as she decided she would climb his second favorite tree. She moved to climb to the very top with each branch she tasted more fear, but more focused and free at the same time "RIN?! INUYASHA!" He turned to her too she her pointed up at the tree and saw her up in the tree.

Rin smiled looking up at up ignoring her worried parents, she had just found out her mother was expecting and it made her happy yet sad too. She knew siblings would come but something in her told her it wasn't good.

She smiled looking up at the sky with the clouds flying past quickly, she felt the tree begin to sway a lot and held on as the view started to change and then she smiled looking at her and started to worry. Inuyasha looked up at her and yelled "Rin be careful! I'm coming hang on!"

Rin nodded and hugged on the branch quickly and felt the branch sway too much and her grip loosened until it was gone all together. She let out a loud scream "Daddy! Mommy!" All of a sudden she fell and screamed "Daddy!" Her quick fall made her scared… scared for death. This would be her last no coming back, Inuyasha jumped into the sky and grabbed his daughter.

Making her not fall to her death and smiled looking at her father "Rin. Don't ever scare me like that again." Kagome looked at her and smiled daughter in her mates arms and smiled looking up at him and narrowed her eyes at her daughter "Don't ever scare me again!"

She sighed and walked inside only to have another vision presented to her as she saw her old bed, neatly folded in the corner. It was one of her favorite memories when her father and mother were putting her to bed. She still had nightmares of wolves, or of giant hell hounds, but many were dreams of Sesshomaru. Him with her in a flower field and better times or the worst time ever… when he left her.

Kagome was in the kitchen putting things away and smiled looking over her shoulder "Rin, needs to be in bed." She sang in a warning voice it was nearly midnight and the time had went by faster than it he expected. Rin was coloring with her crayons on her bed and smiled looking up at her daddy batting her eyelashes "Just a little longer?"

He huffed and she smiled, she had done this time and time again this night that is why she was up this late to begin with. However if he gave in again he would really hear it from his mate, knowing he didn't want to be sat or banned to sleeping outside he crossed his arms and gave her his strict fatherly glare. But, her smile didn't waver until he raised an eye brow, with that she her smile dropped into a frown and slowly forming into a pout as she huffed "Fine, Daddy."

She pouted and slapped her coloring book shut and then handed him her book and crayons, Inuyasha took them and sat them down in her little pack Kagome gave Rin for her little toys and books. He turned back around and saw she was sitting on her bed glaring at him "Tuck me in." He scoffed and looked at her "You know kid you're getting to have a real attitude."

"I wonder where she gets it from Inuyasha?" Kagome sang again as she was finishing up her cleaning.

Rin smiled and stuck her tongue out at her dad "Tuck me in, and read me a story." Inuyasha glanced over at his mate and then back at his pup and narrowed his eyes in annoyance and defeat "Fine, Kid then bed." She nodded and hopped up to snag her favorite book out of the little pack and smiled up at him as she jumped on her bed and offered it to him.

He looked at the title and read it and looked up at her again "Beauty and the Beast?" She smiled and nodded he sighed and sat it down and pulled down the blanket as she laid on the bed while he pulled it back over her and tucking it in around her sides so she was snugged time. The snow outside was making the hut a bit colder even with their fire.

Rin smiled as he picked up the book and began to read she smiled looking at her dad as she thought about another white haired Inu Yokai. She remembered everyone said he was a monster… She felt so much like Belle, and Sesshomaru was her Beast.

He wasn't a monster…

He wasn't hurtful…

He was kind…

He was gentle…

And he was her friend…

And her first and only love.

She laid down and closed her eyes hearing her dad reach the part of the withering rose and the curse… 'That rose must be so pretty.' She loved flowers and rare flowers were even better, she smiled. 'I bet it is the most beautiful shade of red. I bet its soft, and glows and the prettiest and bestest flower ever.' She smiled and lulled off to sleep.

Rin smiled coming back from her memory again only to see a little piece of paper in the dark corner. She walked over and bent down to pick up the piece of paper folded up. She slowly unfolded the paper to find two papers, lowly walking towards the window she looked at the little light that came through to see the paper.

It was a drawing…

A picture of a little girl and a tall white demon surrounded by lots of flowers. She looked at it and read the words 'I love you, Sesshomaru.' She smiled at her drawing it was so cute and sweet and happy times mixed with wanting her lord back.

She then looked at the next picture and saw a family picture she made herself as kid. It was a red blotch with white hair and a smiling face, then one smaller ones with long hair, and a tall one dressed in red and white with black hair. All of the figures had puppy ears…

Then there was one in the middle smiling and with a giant black 'X' over it. She looked at the pink words saying 'My Family.' The first pink word written that said 'My,' was colored over and under it was written 'NOT YOUR!' Then after the word 'Family,' was 'EVER!'

Tears welled up in her eyes "Those evil bastard brats," she cursed under her breath and heard a bang and turned around. Her dark brown locks flowed swift and graceful motion her eyes locked on those staring at her in the darkness.

"Rin."


	21. Paths drifting

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around in the palace to the kitchen and had breakfast they saw their little white haired daughter with brown eyes and their little son with black hair and brown eyes. They took their mother's side when it came to eye color and when it came to hair only their daughter her father's.

The two kids smiled running in front of their parents practically bouncing off the walls, Inuyasha huffed as Kagome growled and ran after her kids "STOP THAT! WE ARE IN A PALACE NOT A BARN!" Inuyasha just laughed and shook his head as he walked quicker "HEY!" The three half demons running in the hall turned around to face him; he looked at the smallest two "Listen to your mother."

Kagome's eye lids lowered in annoyance and let a scowl grow on her face as she voiced her annoyance "Thanks, Inuyasha." He nodded and let a cocky smile rise on his face "Yeah, No problem." It annoyed her how the pups listened to him and not her, then ran up to their mother and stopped beside her and began to walk at a normal pace with her. Inuyasha trailed behind watching his little family wishing that his first pup was there with them.

The two pups looked at each other as they started to walk a few steps behind their mother, being in the middle of their mother and father. Ami whimpered when her brother yanked her ear, she growled and slapped his cheek "Leave me alone!" He huffed and growled louder as he pulled on her hair, she took her hand and grabbed his hair they were facing face to face now each a lock of the other's hair in their hand. Kagome kept walking trying to let the issue solve itself as she noticed Inuyasha walk to her side trying to do that same as her, Ami and Akio were glaring and as their eyes spoke their words for them while they started challenging one another.

It was normal that pups whether they liked each other or not, or if they had a big age gap or not. In demon families it's very normal to have brothers and sisters challenge one another to see who is stronger or who the alpha is in their little group. Pups often created friends and little groups that would last life times and in the groups they needed to settle on a leader, or alpha.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru never tried to form a group before, but from all the countless challenges it's clear that Sesshomaru was the alpha among Inuyasha and himself. Inuyasha decided after mating Kagome and settling down he didn't want to fight and risk his life with challenging Sesshomaru, because he wanted to be there for his mate and children like how his father wasn't there for him. But now Sesshomaru had one of his children… he had to fight to get her back!

Inuyasha turned to his mate who had balled her hands into fists and turned around when she heard several 'Owe!' Sounds from the twins to see them both pulling eachother's hair while wrestling on the floor. She glared and tapped her foot on the wooden floor, the palace was colder it being in the north and home to ice and snow Inu Yokai. They were all wearing winter clothes, she yelled as she picked up her pups and pulled them off each other "Kami! What is with you two?! You were so close but lately…" The pups were swing in her arms trying to get at one another again to finish their fighting "Ugh, if you don't stop this I will lock you in a room with your father! Or have Setsuko put you in the dungeon while daddy and have I grown up time."

Her mate's ears perked up as he stopped and turned around "Really?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes and growled "Don't turn into Miroku." He looked at her and chuckled giving her a dazzling smile and that charming look in his eyes that he always seduced her with "I would never do that."

She stood there stock still and her pups looked up at their father, as Ami smiled with a happy smile "Daddy is so handsome and charming, I want to mate someone like daddy." Akio kicked her as he swung in his mother's arms "Yuck! Daddy is being gross, girls are gross!" She growled and glared at her brother "No! Daddy is being Romantic!" Inuyasha leaned in and kissed Kagome who let the pups squirm out of her grasp and all of a sudden she heard happy and hopeful "Awwww."

She saw over her mate's shoulder to see her daughter with both hands claps in one another at her chest in hope that one day she would be so lucky to have a mate.

Then hear a gagging sound to see her son with disgust on his face thinking it was gross what her and his father were doing. Finally the four made it to breakfast and sat down to see Setsuko on the far end eating, they sat and enjoyed a silent meal.

Inuyasha took a mouthful of soup and looked at Setsuko as a question gnawing on his mind bothered him and made its way lose as he could no longer hold it in and act as if all is fine "When are we going to get Rin back?! We won't get her back by sitting and having a peaceful meal!"

Kagome glared at him "Don't be rude!"

Setsuko wiped his mouth as he looked at his soon to be father in law "Father, I assure you I am taking action. But I do not wish for you to get hurt or involved." Inuyasha stood up and pounded his fists on the table making the dishes shake and a loud sound echo the room "What?! She is my pup! And I'm supposed to do nothing?!"

"Inuyasha," the angry half demon looked down at his wife who had whispered a plea for him to be calm in front of the pups. He looked at her and then his pups to see them looking worried and smelt fear in their scents. Inuyasha sat down and took a breath and looked at the man who will soon take his daughter Rin for a mate.

"Father… It just I don't want you to risk your safety. Rin will need to have her father and so will you're other pups and your mate surely needs you. I can risk my life to get her; I have nothing without her and her love. I hope showing her my dedication and love by rescuing her I can win her trust and her heart."

Inuyasha looked into the blue and purple eyes to see determination and his mouth in thin line as he gritted his teeth. Then half demon felt his mate's hand on his shoulder, he followed her arm to her eyes and saw wisdom and love "Let him do it, Rin will never see how much he cares unless he goes alone."

With a nod Setsuko excused himself having Inuyasha's blessing as he smirked going down the hallway and down a stair case into another hall and into a room. His palace wasn't took complex with only four stair cases, twenty six rooms, and only ten staff members. It was more of a mansion than a palace; he walked to a room at the end of the hall and saw a man with golden eyes and golden hair.

"Hello my dear great nephew, Senuka." The man with a cup of sake his yukata top pulled open and he sat on a stack of pillows with two sex slaves that were panda demons rubbing his shoulders and one on his lap with her yukata pulled down to her waist.

Senuka chuckled looking at his great uncle "Say do you feel old calling me that?" Setsuko smirked and sat down on his own pile of pillows and beckoned the one rubbing his nephew's shoulders to him instead, the woman nodded and walked over to lie on his lap.

"I do not Senuka. So let's talk about the plan more, her mutt of an excuse of a father is very impatient." Senuka laughed and sat his sake down as he put his hand on the whore's breast kneading it "So is your father in law getting in your hair even before the wedding?"

"So it would seem. However I only desire to taste his daughter's body and use her power, I will soon tire of her body she doesn't have a curvy body like my whores do." He looked down at the woman on his lap as she looked lustfully up at him with a smile; he let a smirk form as he heard his nephew's voice break his perverted thoughts.

"Then once you tire of her, may I have her and her body?"

He shrugged and nodded "Yeah why not, I planned on locking her away or killing her so yea you can." Senuka chuckled and bowed his head in a short thanks "I can't wait. So have you spoken to Ungai about the whole thing?"

"Yeah vapor will soon be in affect once we release it; it will surely spread to the whole area and far beyond. We will strike when the time is right." Senuka nodded and the two went back to having fun with their whores as they spoke light conversation in between.

Rin turned around to see the eyes of a man she was happy to see, golden irises where she could lose herself in. He staked forward and growled looking at her she heard little threat in the action but lowered her head before running full speed into his chest.

"Rin." He looked down and as if by some kind of magic all anger and tension left their body and he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close to his body and looked down felling a little bit of a hindrance. His hand touched her belly as it began to form ever so slightly and then put his nose to the mate mark on the junction of her neck "Don't run again. Not ever."

Rin nodded and looked up at him with a tear in her eye and smiled "I will never wander again." He looked at her and let his lips connect with hers; they shared a short yet passionate kiss. As they walked out of the hut and jumped onto the Ah un, and flew back to their home in the west.

Sango was at a nearby river washing her clothes at a little after dawn, she and the other village young wives did it every other day. Some of them had babies strapped on their backs while others didn't, Sango was happy to make friends and be able to sort of forget her old life at Keade's village. She decided not to dwell on the past and look to the future, she might have had to move out of her village and lost some friends but she got a new one and a new friends.

She looked over at her daughter Aina and Aya playing tag with their little brother Arashi, but their brother was only three while his older sisters were nine. The two sisters were always happy to play with their brother and were already thinking about the romantic idea of meeting boys, getting married and having their own families.

Sango looked over her at her daughters and her son to see what they were doing and saw each holding a hand of Arashi's. Aina and Aya stopped in their tracks when they saw little group boys picking on something. They let go of their brother's hands and looked down for something only to see sticks, they picked up the sticks and charged at the group of boys.

"Shoo, Go away! Get out of here!" The twins shouted only to be hit and knocked to the ground, the girls were currently being trained by their mother but they were not pros yet. All of a sudden they were being hit with their own sticks, all of a sudden the beating stopped. They were far enough for their mother not to hear, besides she was washing the clothes in a river that had a water fall making hard to hear from far away.

Aina open her eyes and clutched her stomach to see Aya doing the same, they had curled up in a ball to protect their head and internal organs like they were taught. The first thing the twins saw where a thirteen year old a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes with a smile "Are you okay?"

The chestnut hair boy held out his hand to Aya and then a boy with dark brown hair freckles on his nose and blue green eyes did the same offering his hand "You both aren't hurt are you?"

The twins looked at one another and glared rejecting their hands and standing on their own "We don't need your help! We were managing fine!" Aya screamed as Aina huffed "Yeah, we can handle ourselves!"

The girls were too prideful to not admit their thanks; their eyes were drawn to what the eldest boy picked up. It was a black and blue, yellow and black furry ball with two tails. The twins jumped up and screamed "Kiara?!" The youngest shook his head and smiled "No. This is Dango."

The girls looked at the boys and had disbelief written on their faces "No, Kiara." They looked closer and saw the fur was a darker yellow golden fur with orange eyes instead of red and a softer version of a diamond on its head.

"A male? It's a bit different from Kiara."

The boys nodded and Sango smiled looking at the four she had just saw her daughter's being beat when she turned to only see her son who pointed into the forest. She hid behind a tree ready to save her girls when two little hero's saved her girls.

She turned around and walked away seeing Miroku on his wave to see her at the river like he did every time before he went off to exorcise some place. Sango smiled at her husband and giggled when he looked at her in a questioning look as he held his son's hand "Where are the girls? I thought they were with you." She nodded and smiled at him "I think they just met your to be little son in laws."

He jumped and looked at her "My soon to be what's?!"

"Oh don't worry."

Aina smiled and looked up at the eldest "Your name is? Dachi Hojo and my younger brother is Momoko." Aya smiled as she introduced themselves and smiled looking at the youngest " Monoko is such a cute name." The four kids unknowingly tied their fates together and smiled as the started speaking as Miroku and Sango walked back to the river with Kiara walking in tow.


	22. Ruby gaze

Rin smiled looking at Sesshomaru he had his arms around her waist and on the reins as he drove the dragon in the path of the palace. Sesshomaru looked down at his mate who was sleeping as she let her peacefully on his chest, he wondered why she had to make things complicated…but she made sure he was never ever bored.

Rin smiled in her sleep, as she heard Zukimata speak to her in her dreams. He smiled looking at her as she looked happy again "So what are you doing running around and making your mate chase you all over?" She looked at him and pouted crossing her arms "Well he was lying to me! Mates aren't supposed to lie to each other!"

"Perhaps not, but you have to forgive him. No doubt he is trying to protect you from harm and from danger. His job as alpha is to protect his clan, his title, his mate and his offspring."

She sighed and looked down and frowned "But why can't he trust me? I need to know things. I want to be right there, when he is troubled I am troubled. I want to help him when he needs it; I want to protect him too. It seems even if I am a demoness now, he still treats me like some weak human child."

Zukimata laughed and looked down at her and patted the top of her head "You are still very young compared to him, and you are with is child no less. He will be much more protective than he has even been in his life. Most times alphas produce offspring with ones with power who they have no real affections or love for, alphas are very protective even then. But He honestly loves you and will stop anything from happening to you even if he is being over protective and over bearing."

"I guess… now you make me feel stupid. Fine I will behave myself, but I'm not staying cooped up in a room with everything baby proofed for me. I want to be able to do things I want to do whether or not if I am pregnant."

"Tell him that he might be more understanding than you thought. But you really need communication."

She nodded and then began to stir and looked around she didn't see the sky or feel the wind or feel her riding on Ah un's back. But the feeling of possessive arms still remained; she yawned with a large stretch and turned on her side to see a pair of yellow golden irises staring deep into her ruby ones. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she felt arousal hit her; she smiled with a red blush on her cheeks and leaned in to kiss his nose.

Rin saw a scorching heat rise in his eyes as she felt herself being turned and pushed on her back he still was claiming her very willing mouth at the time of him moving her. He pushed his strong chest against her's and felt her starting to eagerly grind her hips into his when he felt a round bump and pushed away from her, instantly breaking their kiss.

She looked up at him trying to catch a breath and looked at him as he moved off her she looked up at him with a slight pout as he got off the bed all together "Sesshomaru?" He looked at her not wearing any of this arm or his swords his gaze softened "I am going to be in my study." She jumped up in record speed and grabbed his sleeve as she glared at him "We need to talk." He looked at her for a second with tenderness until she let her face softened to a soft plea, he then ripped his arm away and started walking off.

Rin started shaking with anger as she looked around for something anything; she looked to her right at her mirror. Sesshomaru looked to his left to see something hit just a few inches from his head, then another on the door he was about to walk out and another on the right a few inches from his back. He whirled around and had a stunned look on his face "Rin."

He growled and had a small vase in her hand as her breath panted and growled back at him "I said WE NEED TO TALK!" He looked at her with a bit of surprise and then his look hardened and took a step forward "We have nothing to talk about. All if fine." She huffed and walked up then smashed it on the ground and grimaced "NANI?!SENUKA?!SETSUKO?! ARE THEY NOTHING?! IS OUR BABY, OUR LOVE, ARE WE NOTHING?!"

Sesshomaru could tell his mate was really angry and an angry mate means trouble an angry and pregnant mate… a thought ran in his mind 'I'd rather face my mother.' He sighed deeply it was mute but the slow move in his shoulders showed his silent frustration "Rin you are everything to me." She put her growled and pursed her lips as she fisted her hands onto his hips, and turned her back to him. This only further angered him as he walked over to touch her shoulder she voiced her thoughts "Why lie and hide things from me? I'm strong too you know, I'm here for you. I thought you trusted me."

"I do, Rin."

"If you really did then you would tell me things. I want to help you if I can, if you are troubled then I am."

She turned around as a tear escaped her eye as she ran into his chest feeling his warmth and it made her feel safe. Even more so when his strong iron arms clasped around her as he sighed speaking finally after their embraced was mute for what seemed like a century.

His voice was calm and his words carefully picked "Rin… I chose not to trouble you with Nani and Senuka for your own health and safety. I care about you; I can't let anything happen to you. If I did I couldn't ever forgive myself."

"I'm pregnant not fragile," She snarled.

It made him want to chuckle, however if he did it would only further in angering his mate. Rin looked up at him with a new found determination in her eyes "So tell me what happened to Senuka and Nani." He put his chin on her head and spoke as he had the same emotionless gaze "Nani is no more, Senuka I do not know where he is. But I know he is a major threat. Just as much as Setsuko, if I do not plan to end them soon. My father let the dragon demon of the valley and that samurai in his mate's palace live and it came back to destroy him and her. I won't let the same happen to us."

She looked up and pressed her lips into his and closed her eyes having a sweet kiss, her soft lush lips moved against his firm lips as he nipped her lip. It made her gasp in response and push closer as he moved his tongue in to claim her for a short period before a sharp knock echoed on their door "My Lord?!" The nasty voice belonged to none other than their chief administer the toad named Jaken. Sesshomaru let out a short growl before breaking his mouth's claim on his mate and spoke "Jaken, I will be there in a moment."

"But. My lord."

"A moment!" He made his voice sounder more strict and stern than before.

"Yes, My lord."

Rin smiled still in his grasps and kissed his cheek and put her hand on his heart "I love you, and I know you will protect us." She put her hand on her stomach as she looked down his hand followed her's and smiled then nodded "I will."

"So tell me who Senuka is before you leave please. I want to know how and why he is involved. I understood why Aki. He did it for Nani's sake." Sesshomaru nodded and turned around speaking carefully "My son."

"I'm glad you were honest, I knew he was."

"How?"

"Zukimata told me, he is my inner beast." With that he left the room and went into the hall, Rin smiled and was happy that he had been honest. She went to get ready for a meal; she was now eating for two and was hungry after her long joinery and her long sleep in her mate's arms.

Rin went to the garden after her meal and talked with her hand maiden who was keeping her company on the little stroll "My lady I must ask how did you gain the interest of your mate?" The lady of the west smiled down at her "Oh why so interested?" A blush crept up on the hand maiden's face "Well you see i-I well…" Rin giggled and spoke in a teasing voice "You are not after my mate are you?"

The maid looked as white as a sheet as she shook her head so much it nearly made poor Rin dizzy, the maid spoke in stutters "It's well, I met someone in the palace. But I don't think he even notices me." Rin felt a tad bit of pity for her as she smiled looking at her "Who?"

"Um…Shinto."

Rin smiled as her eye brow raised and she let a tease lace in her voice "Oh the stable master?" He nodded and spoke softly and smiled with a blush on her cheeks "Yes." Rin smiled and have a little giggle as she patted her back "He is very nice and treats Ah Un kindly, and is nice on the eyes too." The hand maiden smiled and nodded then all of a sudden Rin stopped in her tracks as the hand maiden kept walking and talking without noticing.

The lady of the west looked around and felt a shiver run up her spine then saw her hand maiden run back to her and bowed lowly "My lady forgive me for carrying on without you." Rin shook her head slowly basically ignoring her as she her eyes shifted before carrying on "Yumi do you feel anything odd around here?"

The hand maiden looked around and shrugged "No, have you my lady?" Rin stopped a fraction and waved her hand "No, let's keep walking."

"Yes, My lady."

The two kept walking as Sesshomaru and Jaken spoke in the throne room "My lord, I have gathered news that Inuyasha is working with Setsuko." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the toad and growled thinking in the back of his head 'How could that half breed help that monster? Doesn't he know Setsuko has no good intention for Rin? He will treat her terribly, I am much better. Besides Rin was and has always been mine.'

"Inform Inuyasha nothing will take Rin from me, I have not harmed him due to our father's blood and his last action was to keep that half breed alive. I have honored father's last action for centuries but I will end him here and now if he tries to come and take my mate. If he takes mine I will take his, if he takes my child I will take all of his and if him or Setsuko harm Rin in anyway I will destroy Setsuko's lands, his bloodline and Inuyasha's blood line."

Jaken stumbled writing all of it down mentally and ran off the make a formal message to send to Setsuko and Inuyasha as a clear warning.

Rin looked down at her and quietly spoke "Please let us go inside now, I feel as if eyes are on us." The maiden nodded looking around and tried to see if anyone was around "Sure, my lady but I must say I see no one." Still something prickled on Rin's skin and she walked inside only to feel a bit safer but that chill was still there.

Her instincts told her something wasn't right and safe about being in the open for now she would stay inside. She looked at the girl she had taken a walk with and went down a few halls and made her way to the library, to find a scroll or book to read. Her eyes searched for a title or cover that caught her eye in some way or that made her curious she found two books one called 'Enemies of the west.' She had always been curious to the enemies of her new home and of that of her people.

The second was a scroll and it showed beautiful writing skills from Inu no Tashio himself. It was the war history of her father in law himself, she sighed and wished she had been able to meet him. Rin smiled happily picking up the book and the scroll before tucking them under her arm and a pillow.

She decided to walk down a hallway and a few more until she found her way back to the picture the first Inu yokai with a humanoid body. She felt at home sitting under it and felt safe too, she smiled and sat the pillow down and climbed on it making herself comfortable and content before opening the book and pouring herself into the words.

Golden irises stared with equal hunger, hate and lust swirling in them making them turn red as he glared as he sat on a far cliff out of the sight of the guards. Rin smiled and jumped up reading a note of the day Sesshomaru was born.

Entry 3-28-700

It is a wonderful spring day; the cherry blossoms were in bloom like snow out of season. The breeze has picked up a bit since the beginning of the day; it soon began carrying the loose blossoms. They swirled and danced beautifully in the spring morning. I am going to be back at my palace within a few hours and see my wife who is carrying our first child. I just had returned from a meeting with the lord of the north east, the monkey lord Hirokuna. The lord Hirokuna was speaking of perhaps uniting our lands if my child is born a daughter.

However Hirokuna is a good friend and ally, his lands are desirable. His lands are full of fertile soil and is a big piece of land with many farming villages that supply his own lands and some other lands he trades with. He hopes to gain ties and become allies with several other lords around the lands to also obtain strong ties in iron to make his army better equipped. He also speaks of how he wants his clan to have more of the finer things and become higher among the nobles with the finer arts, such as in jewelry and fashion trading.

However if my child is a female, she will be higher than his son in both nobility by blood and by what she will be taught. My daughter will surely gain finer quality of suitors once she grows up into a fine and knowledgeable beauty. My dear ally Hirokuna is, but his son would hardly be worthy of wedding any daughter of mine.

Although I have been away for most of my wife's pregnancy, and do not have the ability to tell the child's gender. So it could also be a male, sons are usually more desired among lords. However if I were to have a daughter she would be more desired. I would have a much better pick of what empire I wish to add to my own, much more than I would if I had a son. A son would be harder to find a princess of a beautiful and desirable kingdom I wish to add to my own.

I have been meeting with several other lords about arrange marriage proposals. I have met many princesses, some are beautiful with weak kingdoms that would most likely only weaken my lands or burden them if I added them to my own. Like the month, wolf, and phoenix clan's princess whose kingdom is basically just a few wealthy villages. There are also kingdoms with princesses that wouldn't be worth any son of mine's time. Their appearance must be acceptable for they will produce the next ruler of the Inu yokai. We keep our heirs and kingdom one of the best by keeping them both strong and beautiful.

Many princes I have seen, many of them have wonderful kingdoms and have acceptable looks. I would be happy to accept into my own kingdom and into my bloodline. I have picked a single prince for if I have a daughter and a single princess if I have a son.

The one princess that sounds like a rather good offer for a son if that is what I am to have is of the panther clan princess. The lord of the panther clan's daughter is a young cub named Soton. She is an Ice panther; the panther clan usually all have elemental powers. An ice princess however may not feel at home when it does not snow often in my kingdom.

But if the panther and Inu clans unite it could bring an end to constant teetering of war, this will hopefully end and bring peace. I do hope that my child is a male for that reason alone, otherwise a female would be highly desired. It seems males of my blood line do not have desirable fates and come to death in terrible ways or who become monsters. They are heartless and care for nothing; I must admit it would not sadden me if my wife were to die.

I wish that my heir could find a mate and have total loyalty and the mythical feeling mortals call 'Love,' however I do not think any of my bloodline are capable for feeling such weak emotions. It is legend that a few of our first members of the bloodline possessed such emotions but that unknown, nothing but legend…

Or so it would seem. Inu yokai's only mate for power and to keep the bloodlines strong and continuing. I hope the bloodline continues for many more generations. I will never let the bloodline weaken and end; the Inu yokai's have lived for centuries and centuries; through hard times and even impossible times. We are as strong as the blood in our veins…


	23. Soul in the past

XXX

Later the same day

It seems that I have been given a healthy and strong son, he has long silver hair, and his mother's markings and my bright golden eyes. It seems that the teetering of way may be avoided or destroyed that is my one hope for this. I have to raise him strong and without the normal gentleness most show their young. If I show him any gentleness if will make him soft, to keep the clan safe and whole he needs to be as heartless as myself and his forefathers.

His mother has already given him to a wet nurse she seems to have rejected him, most females coddle their young but she saw him and sent him away just as quick. I asked if she had wanted to pick a name she simply glared at me…

Rin felt her soul transport to back to that day, where she say the female inu yokai she knew as her mate's mother lying on a futon with a sheet over her as she was glaring at her alpha male. He glared back and she spoke with soft words laced with no care " I do not care at all what the child is named so long as it is not near me for as long as you can help it. You know I only birthed the child for a heir, I do not wish to even experience having a pup with you or anyone else again. Nor do I want the pup getting attached to me."

"I understand, I will raise the boy when I think he is ready what I have to teach. For now he will be raise by the nurses. I hope you do not interfere now that you have said you wanted no part in the child's upbringing."

"Just leave me I am tired of speaking with you." She said waving her hand his way he growled and turned to the door "I am your alpha be sure to keep your attitude in check."

She smelt of instant fear at his words, Rin felt her heart clench as she saw her father in law and mother in law speak of her mate so casually. It made her anger build making her want to yell until she turned blue to the two stupid rulers.

She watched the lord of the west walk away with a somber look on his face as he walked to a balcony and was un aware of her spirit and soul watching him, he whispered "Sesshomaru… Killing perfection, a perfect name for the next lord."

Rin felt her stomach clench could this really be his father? Sesshomaru was kind and gentle underneath his rough exterior and yet his father didn't seem to be kind and gentle in any way. He turned around "Ahiro." He looked to see a loyal servant bowing "My lord, you summoned me."

"Bring me the child."

Something in the lord's eyes made her feel worried and angry something felt wrong about his look. It seemed emotionless with something hidden behind them she would have to watch and find out, she had wanted to meet this man and yet now that she has something felt odd about him.

The servant stood instantly and was off in a flash, Rin stared studying the former lord with interest. She glared hardly at him something in her made her angry more than angry when the loyal guard came Rin ran to the guard to see her future mate. Her smile softened and her heart warmed to think this cute little child would change her entire life…

The servant handed the child to his father and stepped away leaving the two alone, with invisible Rin watching. Inu no Tashio held his son and narrowed his eyes the child did not cry it just looked at its father in wonder as a smile formed on the infants mouth "Sesshomaru. Your name is Sesshomaru."

The child kept smiling and stared at his father… The lord narrowed his eyes as he walked to the balcony's edge and held his child up at the evening sunset, he extended his arms so Sesshomaru was now dangling over the balcony and over the cliff edge down to the ocean.

"The panther lord will no doubt not honor the engagement… They will do it only to make me let my guard down and destroy my kingdom. He has proved that in five centuries he will never accept peace between us."

He looked at the child who looked up at him with kind eyes and smiled looking at his father and grabbed his finger looking at it with wonder on how his hand was so much bigger than his tiny fingers as he made gurgling sounds. The lord looked down at his jaw hardened and his lips in a firm line, Rin looked in confusion. Inu yokai were normally attached to their offspring quickly and yet he seemed distant "Meaning I have no use for a male heir..."

The lord lifted his child making Sesshomaru's grip on his father's finger loosen until it was no more making the infant's face scrunch up and let out a cry, Inu no Tashio's face hardened as his eyes were trying to do the same rather than letting them soften due to his instincts of an alpha male and father. The young lord glared at the crying child as he held him high over the edge then took a breath and let go he watched the child fall as his crying stopped in surprise his eyes stared at his father and he began to wail a blood curling scream in the air.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he felt something pass through him as he saw a cloud of mist wrap around the falling infant. To his disbelief the child was floating back to the balcony where a female with dark brown hair flowing angrily with her aura flaring, it was a very strong and strange aura.

Her eyes had red irises surrounded with pink where the whites of her eyes had been, tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him as she clung the infant to her body, her cheeks had tears on them as well with two pink stripes similar to his son's. On the woman's forehead was a purple crescent moon and her eyelids shared the same purple, her kimono was all white with a golden obi and red sakura petals danced on the fabric.

He stared at the mystical sight "Who are you?" She rushed towards him as her tears never stopped she took out her acidic whip and growled at him as she charged. Her words started out as a whisper and grew to a loud scream "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" The lord stumbled backwards surprised by the attack and its force he dodged it and released his own whip "Why do you care?!"

She growled and charged with blinding rage 'He nearly killed my mate! My mate! How own fucking son!' She had tears blinding her version as she let out a spiritual attack at the lord making him snarl when it hit his chest he hadn't expected that. He panted glaring at her "A demoness with spiritual powers."

Suddenly she saw an acidic whip launch at the infant she shielded Sesshomaru and got pierced in her back just missing all vital organs and her baby, she couldn't have been luckier. She fell onto the ground as she curled her body around Sesshomaru, Inu no Tashio walked up and kicked her "What I do with my offspring is none of your concern! If I kill him it is no concern of yours!"

He grabbed Sesshomaru's blanket and pulled with Rin hanging on for dear life as she spun and kicked his legs from underneath him and got up trembling, he smelt anger, hate and fear roll off her in massive waves "IT IS WHEN HE IS MY MATE!" This made him stop as he looked at the woman and narrowed his eyes "Mate? He is but an infant. You may think he is your mate-"

"NO, HE IS! I KNOW THISSOUNDS CRAZY BUT I AM FROM EIGHT HUNDRED YEARS IN THE FUTURE. I CARRY HIS CHILD! I AM HIS MATE! I AM LADY OF THE WEST! YOU KILL HIM, YOU KILL THE WHOLE FUTURE!"

The lord looked at her with confusion spiked in him as he looked at his pup in the woman's arms "Show me his mark then. His mark would no doubt have a bite with a crescent moon only other inu yokai's from his bloodline can see."

Rin thought in her head wondering about that she had never seen it so? What was she to do if he didn't see it? Why didn't she learn about a crescent moon being in it? She didn't understand a lot of the Inu yokai ways and life yet, but It didn't matter. She had to prove this otherwise lose everything, prove it or lose her mate... Logic later action now. One way or another I will make it safe for him to live.

She hesitated in fear of letting him down or not proving herself, she bit her lip and held Sesshomaru close. She slowly moved to pull down her sleeve to reveal her shoulder and neck's juncture point. She knew that is where a white scar from his bite was left and a glowing moon she now saw with amazement in her eyes "Why is it glowing?"

"Your mate's life is in danger. You should know that… why don't you that is simple logic."

"Don't call me stupid!" He growled and narrowed his eyes on her "I doubt that." He glared at her and smiled with a hint of amusement as she jumped up growling at him "I wasn't a born demon you know!" Her hormones were raging and she widened her eyes to see Sesshomaru clamp onto her chest suckling some milk that only began being produced a week or two ago. She felt embarrassed thinking how much he enjoys suckling her breasts when he is an adult… and even now he does…more for food right now but still.

Her father in law stared at her "I see you are his mate and you have milk it seems. I suppose what you say is the truth since I have seen the evidence and smell no lie so tell me how are you not a born demon." She blushed and looked away rather than at him as her mate suckled hungrily it made her hot and wet with need. Oh she would have to talk to Sesshomaru about this when she got back to her time.

"I was born a human you see. I was tending to Sesshomaru's wounds and I was killed he brought me back to life with your heavenly sword." He narrowed his eyes and listened "I have no sword and how was he wounded… is he so weak?"

"No! He is the strongest demon in our time actually!" The lord growled and narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head "Not good enough I will end him if I want to, you do not tell or threated the Lord of the west!" He said slightly raising his voice at her. She looked at him as tears fell she had to do something…'If I tell him the truth then maybe he will let him live.'

She swallowed her fear and spoke with confidence no going back now "He was wounded by another of your offsprings, and the sword is yet to be made for your True mate… A human in fact. You produce another son and you need the heavenly sword for his mother… she dies, but you save her. Oh I shouldn't be speaking could have changed everything! Mother warned me not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong!"

He looked at her as he listened confused and intrigued, she started hearing Zukimata in her head 'You were able to over come the time and transport here fully but now time is pushing you out. Since you don't belong here. Now is the time to go.'

Her body started turning to mist as she looked down at her mate who wrapped a hand around her finger and smiled she felt a bond with in right away "Sesshomaru, my love see you soon… That is if your father wants to keep you alive. If you do Inu no Tashio trust me, it will bring peace to all of Japan. He must live to keep Japan and the clan safe."

"I will do what is best for my clan… I will keep him alive."

"Good and do not just make decisions on what I said you must still make them how you originally would or else things will change and if they change to much who knows what will happen to the clan and the world."

"I understand… Farewell. What is your name dear?"

"Rin…" Was her last word before floating away and returning to sitting in the hallway in the palace in her own time. She shut the book and took a deep breath not believing what she had just had the power to do. She had met her father in law…'Cold hearted bastard.' She stood up brushing herself off and decided to be on her way to look for her mate, she growled thinking how he suckled making her embarrassed in front of her father in law.

'Sesshomaru when I find you oh I have a few things to tell you…'

Rin felt a hard ache between her tights and gasped as her mind raced 'Perhaps we can talk later, I need you… oh I do I do.'

AN: I would really love it if I got reviews. I do get some… but I love reading reviews, please tell me your thoughts on Inu no Tashio, Rin's powers, and who do you think Naraku is. I have hinted who he is but now I want your answers on your thoughts.

Tell me in a review what you think may happen, or what you want to happen.

TY LADYRIN18825 FANS ^-^ 3


	24. Hidden past

Inuyasha walked over to the hall where it showed all the past warriors in the hall leading to the weapons room and to the warrior quarters. He looked at all of them some were really strong looking, others looked weak and some just looked like someone who wouldn't pick up a weapon. At the end of the hall he saw a sigh that said engraved in gold 'Not all warriors required weapons.' This threw him off for a bit thinking of the engraving he was a man who always used his strength and his fists rather than strategizing. He wonder would he have been a good leader of his mother's people if they would accept him? Or his father's people, his parents were both good leaders and yet he wasn't sure he could be even if he had to be.

Rin walked out of the hallway she loved reading in and took her books she was reading into the library. Looking at the window she felt her heart stop she saw nothing but knew something was watching her… she could tell she could feel it and it wasn't a feeling she liked. Glaring at the window she found something that caught her eyes as the moonlight shone its light, she squinted her eyes and noticed nothing…'I can't be seeing things.' She sighed then turned around and saw a person who brought a smile to her face "Sesshomaru."

He looked at her with emotionless look on his face but it was softened a bit, he looked like the man she knew she loved. However she looked forward to having her infant, if their child was half as cute as his father she would be full of more pride and happiness than anything. He looked down at her and walked up to her and slowly enveloped her in an embrace, hugging her tight to him. For a while no sound but the sound of their even and relaxed breathing filled the room, that was until Sesshomaru spoke "How did you go into my past?"

Rin looked up as she blushed from being caught "Oh um… what could you be talking about?" He just looked at her and smirked then bent down to her ear and spoke softly hearing her heart beat rise in her chest "I remember you… I remembered you saving me."

She couldn't find a strong voice only a shaky one "Yo-you do?" He let a chuckle low and soft out as he felt her stand still she could smell her arousal and knew she had a blush on her face, he breathed his hot breath on her ear "I also remember suckling you."

Rin went stock still and he pulled away knowing she was blushing and saw the look on her face telling her she was trying so hard to come up with some words to say but found no words. Her lips parted to speak some words only to have her breath and thought stolen by his surprised kiss.

The loving display was not only a quiet encounter in the library where Rin and Sesshomaru were feeling as if they were the only two in the world, in a peaceful world that had no worries, no wars, no laws, no hate, no one but themselves…

However what they didn't know was that they were not alone, they had to people watching them. Red eyes that turned back to gold looked at the purple and blue eyes and motioned for them to fall back for a while. They jumped to their feet and speed off down the mountain into the forest and to the north. While they were running Senuka chuckled at his uncle "So why is it you hate my father so much. It can't just be for that beautiful step mother of mine."

"Our past…"

"Ah. Short and simple I see."

"It doesn't have to be long."

"Uncle… I was born with the feeling of hate in me towards the man. Something in me just over powers my mine to hate him, that half breed you will call a father in law and his mate."

"Our past is all the reason to hate him."

As they ran finishing their little chat, Setsuko ran the trees quickly pasting by with such speed, the world around him seemed to blur into a scene as the past formed itself in front of him. A foggy scene released an image of the palace of the north.

XXXX

Setsuko walked through his courtyard with he was wearing a light blue yukata with dark blue pants it was a rather plain pattern with no beautiful designs on the silk. He saw a guard walk up to him with a bow to his hip showing a deep respect for the young boy of around age five.

Setsuko's hair was down to his in a high and tight bun, his eyes were warm despite his snow and cold looking features. One of his eyes were bright blue like a snow at night, his other eye was purple his grandfather's and his beautiful light blue snowy soft hair. The sun didn't tan his skin even in the slightest bit, no matter how much he stayed outside under its warmth.

The servant gave him a scroll and he looked it over and tossed it at the guard "Don't ruin my day with something as ridiculous as looking for a bride. I have refused enough times to get it through your head haven't I?" The servant stood up tall and sighed he knew if the soon to be lord didn't marry soon than it would be trouble "Young sire you must understand that you must marry by next year. Your father has lost his patience."

"I care not for what my father has lost! I am to decide my own life have my eldest brother Taiku fulfill his wishes!" The servant's eyes narrowed as he made his voice more strict than before "Taiku is no more." The young boy how started to walk off stopped and turned around and started at the man speaking to him now "What do you mean? If you are telling me he is dead that is impossible."

Silence echoed before the servant spoke again "Taiku is dead. He was killed in a sparring match with your cousin. When your brother lost in the spare then he took a chance to strike at your cousin when his back was turned. Sesshomaru in turn stopped Taiki's attack by ending his life then and there."

"He what?!"

"You understand your cousin and his father's clan the 'White Western Inu Yokai Clan,' is a heartless race that does not have a forgiving heart. Your brother knew what they were like and didn't honor his defeat when made his death."

Setsuko looked down and bit his lip turning away from the servant "Leave me." With a bow the servant did as told knowing Setsuko who was second in line for the clan's throne was now first in line, he needed time to think. He would no longer have much freedom as he would of before now it was restrained with duties and responsibilities.

Following the year his father started a war with the west for the death of his son. The war was horrific and was hard no the leaders and armies but more so on the citizens who were caught in the cross fire.

Setsuko's mother tried to keep her people's spirits up and tried to assure them that their lord and lady would keep them safe, and that the war was a short one. People in the clan began to rebel and chaos flooded the streets and people turned on one another. The kind hearted lady of the north found it all too hard to deal with and on the anniversary of her first son's death, walked into his room and out of his window. The wind was overlooking the frozen lake that was her son's favorite sight; the ice was thin due to the weather being a bit warmer than expected at this time of year.

She walked to the window stepped on its ledge and screamed "TAIKU!" All of a sudden the door opened where she saw her son who was only six stands in the door with wide eyes full of tears "Mommy!" She cringed seeing him and jumped out of the window as took her own life, the young boy ran to the window where he saw the ice below cracked with her body floating in the water as the moonlight bathed her. He in cried as his father instead was consumed by hate and revenge it made insane and kill nearly everyone in the palace. He claimed they wanted his wife to kill herself.

His second son could never assume the throne, he had told her this and that they would have to have another son and kill Setsuko. She in turn killed herself so no other child could be born, they both knew Setsuko was not his real son and unable to be his heir. He was the son of her past love, a man she loved in her mansion while she grew up. The man was her body guard; he knew she had been having an affair. The lord didn't know it was with her guard until he had threatened to kill her if she didn't give her lover up.

However her lover had been listening outside of her door, he rushed in and told how it was him he was the lover. The lord said he would keep her alive and the bastard child if the guard gave up his own life for theirs, he claimed there had to be a punishment of some kind. The lady after a long talk with her lover agreed. Now the lord she had kill her lover so her and her love's child could live wanted to take her child away…

She wouldn't let that happen.

Setsuko was locked away in his room like a prisoner for the longest time, while his 'father,' started to go insane. That was where the last heir of the northern clan stayed until, that was until Sesshomaru was told that mysterious deaths were going on in the northern palace and was told to go check it out by his father Inu no Tashio. He did as told and found Setsuko's father was behind it, Sesshomaru killed the northern leader to stop the further chaos.

That month Setsuko who had been locked in the dungeon by his father. For not worthy of the crown. He had been locked up for roughly five years and was only fed once every two days, it wasn't a pleasant life. His yukata was rags now. The northern lord had killed every beautiful woman in the palace because whenever he saw one it reminded him of the loss of his love.

His love… yet he was never her's.

Setsuko heard a clang and looked up to see a guard unlocking his cage; it was Sachi's brother "Haruzaki?" The guard ran in and looked at his friend "Setsuko! Are you okay?" He nodded with a beaten smile and took a slow breath while he nodded as he spoke "Yea, I'm fine."

"Let's get you out of here." He carried the prince up the stairs on his back not wanting him to take on a task after being locked up in a small cell and being kept barely alive.

"Nothing would make me happier at this point. Well… maybe a smile from Sachi." Haruzaki stopped up the stairs and sighed "My lord you must understand some things have changed." Haruzaki knew that his little sister Sachi who had been the same age as Setsuko and who had captured his heart. He could picture his little half-sister now her pale skin that shone like the moon, her beautiful brown eyes, her soft black hair with and she was a half demon. She had the kindest smile and the most precious laughter…

'Had.'

"Lord Setsuko, your father has been killed making you the new lord. However it was not in time to save Sachi… He kept her alive for a few years for his own, however about last year he beat her so bad she simply couldn't hang on to life anymore. She had tried saying once you were out she would declare her love… but she heard you had died and so did her desire to live hearing that."

Setsuko shook as tears fell from his eyes "Sachi… No she has to be alive!" Haruzaki simply shook his head and spoke "No, I wish she was. No women my lord are alive that lived in the palace, she was the last one. She may have been young but she was strong."

'Was?'

"No, she must…"

"My lord. It pains me as well, she was my sister. My little sister, the only family I had left. Please do not drag the pain on for yourself and for me as well. Accept it she is gone."

The next month Lord Setsuko had a ceremony to rise to the throne and began to recover it took him a full year to be healthy and calm and to acknowledge her death. He made a huge garden made up of Sachi's favorite flowers and plants. He included many plum trees and proclaimed it to be named 'Sachi's Heart.'

He also put her memorial in the middle under the most beautiful plum tree that was planted right next to a big beautiful pond. He often spent all his time in the garden and spoke to Sachi as if she were still with him right by his side.

That was until the day he was told he had visitors and went through the court yard and out to the entrance of his palace to see a man whose hair was pure white, it looked so clean and innocent. Yet the eyes that belonged to the man were guarding his emotions and thoughts from being read.

He was very tall and beautiful with pale skin and an outfit that was white embroidered with silver thread that would only show its beautiful design to those with fine eyesight. The other design was beautiful and proud red sakura blossoms on his shoulder and sleeve, with the proud gold and purple on his obi. The colors spoke of wealth and pride in his clan.

His facial markings showed pride in his long and strong blood line. Sesshomaru walked up to him and paused as two rows of people behind him bowed the rows had roughly ten in each row all with gifts "Lord Setsuko, please accepted my peace offering as the future lord of my own clan I hope we can put this war behind both of our clans pasts. I am your cousin on your father's side and I believe we have had too much bloodshed on our families it would be wise not to do the same in the future."

"Yes, let us learn from the previous lords…Cousin."

Setsuko brought back to the present when he found himself sitting in Sachi's Heart. He hadn't been in the garden in so long… He took a breath and sighed "Sachi…" He knew he had no heart or love in it that is why he was such a womanizer. It was because the one he was sure he would marry and mate with was taken from him. He never healed from the pain and would never be able to love. Rin reminded him of Sachi in a few ways, her smile, her skin, her hair but that was it…

She wouldn't be the same but at least he could pretend she was Sachi… They would have a child and he would raise it as if it was his and Sachi's that was all he needed Rin for. Her power would make him more powerful and make sure his child was strong enough to protect itself as it grew. It would not be easily taken from him.

AN: -Please tell me do you feel sorry for Setsuko or now that his hate is justified or now?-

THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THE STORY BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT IN ONE MORE CHAPTER OR PERPAHS TOO THE STORY WILL COME TO A HUGE UM… I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY UM POINT? OR QUESTION OR UM IDK BUT A HUGE DECISION WILL HAVE TO BE MADE!


	25. Pesticide

Setsuko got up and left "I will not fail you Sachi. I will make sure you and I will have a family… please watch over us in heaven." As he walked away he looked at the garden for what felt like the last time as he smiled "All these horrible memories of the pass will soon be gone. You'll see…" He got up and walked down a few hallways before seeing his guard Haruzaki "Please let the generals and soldiers know we are preparing to leave now. I want everyone ready in the next five minutes understand? And also tie up any lose ends I leave behind."

"Yes, My lord."

With that he walked to the courtyard and out to the entrance of the gate where he didn't wait too long for his people. He smirked seeing all the men who he has trained to be as cruel and heartless as himself stand in perfect rows with swords on their waists and armor covering them ready to serve and ready to die.

They saw Setsuko take his first step and they all started to march out of the palace. Inuyasha woke to the noise and looked down at his mate before getting out of the bed hoping not to wake her. His son and daughter were in the next room over and were no doubt sleeping soundly. He rose and walked to the window he was shirtless and only had on the briefs that his mate instated he wears under his pants. Him and her had a nice time together last night, he walked over window and stared as he saw the troops leave. It pissed him off that he wasn't invited to come along for the sake of saving his daughter.

But Setsuko insisted on doing it on his own to prove himself…

'Heh no one will ever be good enough.' He stood there and watched them all leave before he himself returned to bed and he did just that before feeling something on his shoulder. He turned and saw his mate with a understanding gaze she always seemed to have in her eyes and a smile on her face "It'll be fine he'll bring her back to us."

Setsuko before long was walking through the huge forest before a mountain from where they would attack. He had to meet up with Ungai to get the vial and his men to help him, they each would have vials of the vapor so it would spread like while fire in no time and soon they would trap every demon. They waited as they made a small camp to rest waiting for the old monk and his men. They waited for nearly an hour before seeing the old monk walk out of the forest with a stern look on his face as always.

Sesshomaru was sleeping in his room with is mate in his arms, his nose in the crook of her neck and her body curled to his. Rin smiled happily in her sleep as Sesshomaru kissed her neck and listened to the sweet beat of her heart and his as it matched the same pace.

The beautiful moon's graceful light filled the room, all was peaceful. Sesshomaru even in his sleep could smell the scent of the child growing in his mate it was a mix of their scents. He was enchanted by the sweet and delicate scent that filled the room, he loved these moments. Just the two of them only them in their little world that would soon be filled with another.

A sound made Rin move in his grasp making him wake instantly when he felt his mate stiffen the sound was like cries or yelling. She looked up at him as he let go of her and rose to his feet he was in his night yukata it was pure white silk, her's matched his. He could take her breath away in anything he wore, especially if he wore nothing. The thought made her smile but now was not a careless moment now there was a noise that she was sure wasn't good, she looked over to see him on the edge of the bed and stood on his feet walking to the door. He turned to his mate who was lying in bed in fresh purple silk sheets.

He looked at her as his words were soft and held much of a command "Stay here I will check it out." He walked over to the door seeing his mate nod telling him she will stay put, he opened the door and shut it quickly. Sesshomaru saw servants running past him down stairs with water in bucket and weapons in hands, he followed them down stairs and saw many servants running to put out a fire in the corner and the smoke seems to have something else in it.

The scent didn't smell like normal smoke it seemed to be laced with another form of vapor or gas something that changed the scent. He saw his servants some were caught in the fire, and some ran outside he looked around and saw Jaken running barking orders "Jaken!"

The toad turned around and looked at him before bowing "My Lord!" Sesshomaru looked at him sternly and raised his voice looking at him "What is going on here." The toad shivered and coughed "My lord a fire broke out we are being attacked, something has happened I sent out the army and all of the soldiers seemed to just have disappeared it is as if they turned to air or dust."

Sesshomaru felt a weird feeling as if he needed to leave or at least get Rin out of here "I will deal with this myself, just as soon as I see Rin to a safe place." Jaken nodded and they ran up two flights of stairs down two hallways and into their bedroom where he saw Rin.

She laid on the bed curled up blocking her head as something had crashed through the window a vile that landed on the bed beside her. Sesshomaru ran to her and picked her up in his arms as another thing was thrown through the window. Rin screamed when she saw five arrows that were lit with fire fly through the window and into the room, hitting the walls the bed and the floor.

Sesshomaru held her tight in his arms as he ran out of the room with Jaken on his heels he looked in the hall to see the stair case had a smoky fog slowly flow from the hall. Sesshomaru knew the only exits in the palace were ones on the floor levels not on the higher floors. He looked at the hall to see a vapor that was in the smoke become more active and decided to run the other way he would go up if he had to, but if the palace is under attack they would be a higher target being easily spotted.

He knew he had to get to the ground but how he would figure something out he just needed time. He turned around and saw Jaken having trouble keep up, he waited for the toad to catch up "Jaken don't fall behind."

He nodded as his master sped away to the east of the hall and stopped when a breaking sound stopped him he saw two vials smash threw the window and break on the ground the looked at the vapor and took a few steps back he was trapped in the hall. Jasken's eyes were close when he ran past his lord screaming "My lord I can't see I can't see! Wait wait for me wai-" He ran straight into the vapor and started to shake before falling on his hands and knees "My Lord where ever you are run!" The toad fell his limbs giving way as his body touched the ground it turned to dust and mixed with the air, Rin's eyes widened with tears as she screamed "JAKEN!" Sesshomaru felt fear rush through him the vapor did that to his ward and he couldn't hear any screams from the people on the ground level it was quiet everywhere, all but Rin…

This vapor… whatever it was, was killing all demons and people of his palace. He looked down at Rin and hugged her close as she cried "Rin, be silent for me." She nodded being mute as she clung to his night yukata burying her face into it as tears fell quickly. He ran into their room and held her head against his body "Rin, trust me…" She went stiff as she felt him run; she couldn't help but wonder where too. He threw his body into the window breaking out of his own palace.

Arrows filled the sky as he balanced Rin safely in one had using the other to use his acidic whip to slice through the oncoming arrows some lit with arrows others tipped with poison of the vapor but in liquid form they smelt the same.

He suddenly saw a white floating snake like creature with red eyes with blue irises stop all on coming arrows and surround Rin and him, the demon did circles around them and formed some sort of barrier and then…

Back at the northern palace Haruzaki walked with two servants behind him "You are ready?" They both nodded and he did as well "Good." He took his finger and pointed at the palace "Burn it to the ground!" The two servants with hair the color of red the eyes of orange and the tanned skin they looked like the sun or fire itself. The smirked they were fire demons and were hired to live in the north here far from their southern homes but the pay was more than well.

Haruzaki watched as the demons held their swords pointed at the palace as they ran and jumped into the air, they sliced their swords throw the air with such power. Flames emitted from the white hot blades it came forth and it the side of the palace, with such force. One went the the ground and looked at Haruzaki "I would suggest moving sir."

"I will be ending here as well."

The demon nodded and stabbed his sword in the ground making the earth break up and lava rush to the surface. Inuyasha jumped out of his bed feeling the hit against the place, he ran to the window and saw a most fearsome sight the lava surrounded everything and fire was on the sides of the palace just inches from the window.

"Kagome get the pups now!" She jumped out of bed and rushed to the door, she tried opening it but screamed and looked at her hand that was red with blistering flesh on it. Inuyasha looked at his mate on the ground and grabbed her hand that she was clutching to her body with tears freely flowing "Inuyasha… It hurts."

"Damn that bastard!"

They heard screaming making them both jolt to the wall and yelled "Ami! Akio!" Soon their voices were heard "Mommy! Daddy! Help us!" Akio screamed on the top of his lungs. Ami screamed high for them to hear "Please it's hot in here! The walls are on fire!"

Inuyasha jumped and grabbed his sword and looked at the wall "Stand back!" Suddenly there was a crash and just Inuyasha swung his sword making the wall in his children's room fall only to reveal a female fire demon holding both her son and daughter as the kicked and screamed in her arms.

Inuyasha ran at them only to see her stomp her foot on the floor as lava slowly spread on the floor, Kagome screamed as tears fell "Let them go! They are just kids!" The demoness laughed and flew out the broken window and floated just out of the parent's reach "Why should I? I have orders."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as she screamed "I don't give a fuck about your orders! Let my pups go they have no part of whatever the hell is going on here! And neither do we." She smiled and shook her head as she floated and saw Kagome run behind her mate as the lava was maturing into a bigger mass "Your Rin's father are you not?"

"I am." Inuyasha spat out.

"Well then that's it you have a part in this, I was ordered to tie up loose ends. You and your family is a major one for Setsuko." Kagome felt her blood run from her body hearing this as Inuyasha was in shock and ran to the window and raised his sword "I'm telling you let them go!" She her frown went into a sad smiled and she slowly nodded "I have a child and I understand this is hard…but I will let your children go. So you can be reunited together."

Kagome smiled as a wave of relief hit her "Thank yo-" But her sentence wasn't finished as she watched the demon let go of her pups over a huge pit of lava outside. Her children screamed as Kagome found herself running to the window and jumping out screaming as she held out her hand trying to reach her children. Inuyasha jumped shortly after trying to reach his family that was until as he was falling two white serpents caught his eyes as they swirled around him and his mate.

Miroku and Sango looked in the sky to see both in the west and in the north there was a huge mass of smoke spreading itself over the lands. He looked at his wife and sensed something about this smoke something felt wrong, odd spiritual and yet tainted impure almost evil and pure at the same time.

"Sango we evacuating the village now, please round everyone up."

She looked at him as if he were crazy with a smiled "Miroku it is in the middle of the night most are asleep only we are awake due to you wanted to read the stars…" She said as she rolled her eyes she didn't believe in fortune, destiny and fate and all that stuff. How could she after all that happened like losing her home, her family, her mother and father was that all fate? Or was her brother being a murder and dying simply fate? She couldn't believe that.

Sango hated thinking it was all of those peoples fate to be killed and tricked by Naraku to die in horrible ways was just their destiny. Miroku felt a pain in his hand and fell to his knees, and he looked down at it only to see a black mark appearing his eyes widened "Naraku?"

Sango's eyes went wide and all of a sudden say the mist or vapor float over their village, Kirara rushed outside and turned into her big form growling loudly as the vapor began to settle and reach lower on the ground Sango's eyes followed Kirara as she hissed and growled at the sky.

Miroku looked at Kirara and screamed "Kirara!" Soon she laid low to the ground and then screamed in pain as the vapor slowly lowered more and more she transformed to her smallest form and cried in pain. Sango ran for her companion and held her in her arms close to her body when Kirara screamed making everyone's ears hurt as Sango closed her eyes she felt her arms were light and looked down hearing no more sound to see a dust pile in her arms as the wind whisked it away.

Miroku grabbed his hand as he heard his children run out of the house and the fell to the ground not long after leaving the house and grabbed their stomachs and cried in pain, Sango felt into a crying heap her last part of her old life gone. She turned around to see her children begin to get up as their eyes looked void of all things.

Sango cried and looked at them "Children… come here we need to get people out of the village." Her eldest daughter glared at her and pointed a finger "Who are you? Why are you talking to us like you know us?" Sango felt pain in her heart as she ran to her children something scared her more they screamed and ran from her into the village.

She looked at Miroku who grabbed his head in pain and then his stomach she did the same falling onto the ground until she saw a glimpse of something white wrap around her. Something felt odd as if they were floating, Miroku tried to open his eyes but it wasn't for long before they shut again. Before he could see anything.

Koga had Ayame holding his hand as he cut his way past soldiers in his way, she covered those on their tail as she threw her leaves at them they were sharp as any knife or sword. Ayame saw something and torn her hand from Koga two pull her sword and block an attack, the distracted Koga long enough for a solider to land a sweep of his sword to his chest cutting off his armor.

He grabbed Ayame and jumped out of the way of oncoming spears just in time. When he did he saw something white coming from the air his eyes locked on them and remembered what they were only to hear a scream in his arms, he looked at the source to see a chain wrapped around Ayame's foot and dragged her from his grasp. He charged after her the white soul collector got in his way and dragged him away as another went for Ayame but was sliced but a poison tipped arrow and it dissolved.

"NO!"

He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness.

AN: Next Chapter is the Last! Tell me what you thought so far. I would really live to have between five and ten Reviews. At least two before I post the last one. I would just like to see what my readers think and how many are still reading. I can post it whenever. It's already written. I will also the day after I post it will have the sequel already out.


	26. Life or Death?

Rin opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness she cupped her mouth and screamed for her mate "Sesshomaru!" She looked around to see a few bodies and ran toward them happily "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" The lord looked around for his mate only to see her run into his arms and held her tight thanking kami she was safe with him where ever they maybe. They were there together… and with others it seemed.

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground rubbing his head as she stood up to see his mate with her head buried in her hands crying all her heart out, he looked around to see his brother holding his daughter who was also crying hand holding him with all she had it seemed.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked the way of the voice came from to see his almost forgotten friend Miroku and his wife with a strong set face with tears streaming down her cheeks as if not noticing them she smiled at him "Inuyasha do you know where we are?"

"No, Idea."

"Ah Mutt! Where the hell are we?!" He turned to see Koga his rival no less and was curious why these people were here they looked around at each other. Sesshomaru looked at the others feeling rage and hate; he wanted to kill Inuyasha for being on Setsuko's side. But now was not the time that was for sure…

Suddenly in the darkness the never ending darkness had turned to a dark blue with sparkling lights and various of other bright little dots filling it. He felt Rin push herself from him and looked around she felt something in her calm "Sesshomaru… it's like space. Like the night sky."

Now that he thought about it, it oddly looks just as she claimed. It seemed the rest of the group heard her small voice as they began to look around Sesshomaru's eyes landed to meet his brother's "Sesshomaru why the hell are we here?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

Kagome shook and looked around as her voiced stuttered ignoring everyone but her own thoughts "Are we dead?" The question weighed heavily on all of them since they had all been in near death or deadly situations before here wherever it was.

Suddenly a light among the rest grew brighter as the soul collectors came out of nowhere and united into one form of their old master priestess Kikyo. All the people watched in surprise as the woman glowed with a bright white light "Allies who helped destroy Naraku. I am afraid he has returned and there is not second chances. No hope to end him now. You must make a decision I have to offer. It has taken all of my spiritual power left; I have decided to give up my soul's place in the afterlife for all of you."

Inuyasha felt his heart break hearing this he still loved her, his eyes watered with unshed tears as he took a step forward, the love of his life was giving up the only thing that brought him comfort she would rest peacefully in the afterlife. Yet now she announced that was not the case.

"What you have to decide upon is trying to destroy your enemies now. Which will not succeed no matter what you do. Kagome can tell you from her home era there are _NO DEMONS OR BELIEVERS._ The other option is to live in that era, it is safe from all the dangers that you will go through here if you stay. If you stay you will be killed by the air born vapor which you cannot run from or Setsuko and Senuka's troops."

Kagome looked up and screamed "What about my children?! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO SAVE THEM?!" Kikyo looked at the grieving mother and sighed looking down "I tried but they were gone before my soul collectors could reach them, once someone was killed or completely infected I was not able to help."

"Infected?" She turned to Sango who looked worried for her own children "Where my children infected?" Kikyo nodded and explained further to let them understand the whole situation "The vapor turns demons to dust and those who know and believe in them, all their memoires are erased they have no knowledge of any of them or their lives before this night."

Sango ran into Miroku's arms and cried knowing her children would not remember her or anything of themselves of their lives pained her greatly but at least they were alive… but then poor Kirara she was gone… her friend was gone forever?

Koga looked at Kikyo "I want to stay here! I need to get to Ayame!"

"She is gone no more, they have already ended her. Do you wish to rethink your choice?" He shook his head and started at her with determination "If she is dead then I have no reason to live!" Kikyo nodded and waved her hand in his direction making him disappear. She looked at the other six who remained "You are all I was able to save I only had ten soul collectors and only you six were brought back here other than Koga. I am afraid you have a choice to make it will be a hard one."

Rin looked at her mate who spoke without fear "Tell me if we chose to go to the other era what would happen? You said no demons are there yet we are demons." She nodded and looked at them all explaining the clause of the good choice "Well you will all be turned human. So you all fit in, also none of you will remember this life or each other. You will all have lives in the modern era, lives that best fit your personalities and will be enjoyable for you."

Rin shook and looked at her as she spoke touching her belly "If I don't know my mate, then what will happen to my child?" Kikyo spoke knowing all the people here have children and will want to know what will happen, she knew if she had been graced with a miracle she too would want to know.

"For you Rin the child will not exist. It will _not be killed_ but will not exist. It will return you your body as an unfertilized egg. If or when you become pregnant in the modern era the child you carried here will be able to be born in that era. That goes for Kagome's children too, since your children were killed they are allowed to be restored back to you, my soul collectors were able to do that much. But Sango your children will not have the same fate, they will live with their new lives here."

They all absorbed the information and Rin spoke again feeling no fear at all "Why can't we remember each other?" Kikyo took a deep breath this would be hard to explain it was simply Kami's only request to allow Kikyo to even give them this chance. "Kami says if I wanted to be able to give any of you this chance at a new life that was the condition as well as to make you all mortals."

The couples looked at each other trying to decide it seemed yet Kikyo wasn't finished speaking "However you will all live in the same city so you may run into one another, if your feelings are strong enough perhaps you can find each other and fall in love once again? At the very least you will be alive with a chance to find each other even if you have no memoires, it would be better than simply dying here."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru she knew she couldn't let him die; he meant everything to her he had to live. If it was a chance a risk she would take it… She looked up at his golden eyes with her ruby ones pleading for him to listen "Please decide to go. I want to go. We would have a chance." He looked down at her as a tear fell from her eye he brushed it away and kissed her lips softly earning a growl from Inuyasha a few yards away "Rin… Mate. I believe in your choice. I will take the risk and I promise you I will find you no matter what. I will. Until then wait for me."

She nodded and smiled with love and captured his lips for a long time relishing in the feel as tears stained her face and soaked onto his "I love you." His hand went to caress her face as he looked into her eyes once more "And I love you."

Kikyo looked at the two and nodded she walked over and put her hand on Rin's forehead as a light rushed over her body swallowing her yokai. She cried "Zukimata!" The being stood beside Kikyo with a smile and she hugged him he looked down at he and kissed her forehead "Good bye child."

"Farewell…" With that a portal formed under Rin as she fell in giving a last look to her mate "Sesshomaru…" It seemed as if time pasted by in speedy fast-forward, as if all that happened from the fifteenth century to the twenty-first zipped by catching her up on all that happened in the world during that time.

Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo who stood before him "Bring out your inner beast." He nodded and held up his hand as it began to crackle with his aura as his hair flew in the red wind of his strength and aura, his markings became jagged and his mouth turned into a snarl as his eye s bleed red with blue irises. Kikyo clapped her hands together and pulled it to her as a light blue ghost of Sesshomaru when his yokai was in power stood by her side.

As Sesshomaru with black hair and dark brown eyes stood before her "Sesshomaru…" A portal under his feet opened and he left just as Rin had. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo before she turned to Kagome who nodded and closed her eyes. Kikyo smiled and clapped her hands pulling a blue ghost like Kagome with long hair and doggy ears out of her to stand beside her. Kagome outfit changed as she had her middle school uniform on again and her hair was a little past her but, her eyes were dark brown orbs and she had no ears any longer "Inuyasha find me, promise me you will!" She disappeared before he could promise he turned to Kikyo and grabbed her by her neck "Make it so I find her!"

"I can't that is up to you. I can only offer a chance."

"Fine, but I will never forgive you if I don't find her."

"I know. Just as I will never forgive you for not coming to be with me."

He closed his eyes those words hurt but she was his love. Was, Kagome is his love. She is! He had to go and find her and forget the past. Well it seemed that was soon going to happen no matter what. He nodded the Kikyo and the same happened to him he watched as a light blue version of himself when his yokai took over was looked back at him as he stood in line with the rest of them and Kikyo.

He closed his eyes as he fell into the hole of time as he was being transported. Kikyo turned her attention to the humans and nodded to them "And your decisions?" Sango kissed Miroku and smiled hugging him tightly "When you find me don't touch my ass right away this time try some romance." He chuckled holding her tight and nodded "I'll make note of that."

"Good, until then… I love you forever and always my pervert."

"And I love you my old abusive nag of a wife."

With that turned to Kikyo and watched each other descend into a hole having their last glimpses of one another. Kikyo looked at all the inner beasts looking at her as she moved her hands in a beautiful dance as they rose to a glowing portal that lead to heaven and she smiled as the world she was in slowly crumbled as her tears left her eyes she smiled happily "I saved… I saved my friends."

AN: THANK YOU FOR BEING LOYAL AND READING FOLLOW THEM TO THE OTHER WORLD WHAT WILL HAPPEN? I WONDER WHAT THEIR LIVES ARE LIVE AND HAVE IN STORE WILL THEIR MEMORIES RETURN WILL THEY BE IN LOVE WITH OTHER PEOPLE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WILL THEY EVER BE ABLE TO FIND A HOPE AND HAVE PEACE? THE TALE ISN'T OVER YET CONTINUE TO FOLLOW AND BE LOYAL I WON'T LET YOU DOWN I PROMISE.


	27. Information

Hi this is just a tell tell chapter I guess.

Well there is a sequal to Flower Petals: Wilt

The sequal has been up for a while it is Flower Petals: Hidden Beauty!

Please check out my youtube trailers for it ^-^ Also a Sesshomaru music video for one of the chapters. Its Sesshomaru's song.

Oh I picked his song its not the same as the anime.

Love all the reviews.

Little about me.

Got accepted into college, I'll keep writing as a side hobby but I can't be a novelist LOL. So I'm going to be a Nanny. I still wear Lolita and I got two jobs and my family has shrunk a lot in this past year due to family difficulties. Due to that I have lost many people one being my mom, so I now live with my adopted family. But I'm happy and I won't let anything get me down, and if I do… it means a darker fanficition.

If you have noticed I can write some dark ones LOLXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

A Past Blood or also know as Past blood forgotten well it started out cute and happy I wanted it to be with little drama not much I wanted it to be happy…

Well if you read you can tell when life got me down cuz the story gets dark I end up killing a lot of people it in.

OH be sure to read it, it's one of my favorites.

Say would any of you be curious to read a biography if I made one? Only a few people know who I am and well Rin is a internet name I use. My name isn't Rin it's a English name and I actually have a very confused family dynamic and well if you knew about it you can read my fanfictions and see I use my life as inspiration.

For example my

I have a mother who is my blood mother

An adopted dad and at tweleve I found out my real dad and who he was and how many siblings I really did have. All this time I thought I was alone child. Well nope! 17 half siblings, 15 brothers and two sisters or maybe three. So you see its interesting and I will tell you this year has been really hard on me. I don't live with my mother anymore and we hardly speak and it doesn't seem to get better than and half of our family like is at war or something they are starting to pick sides and hate eachother. Sigh but every family has their own problems. I look at other families and I'm envious their parents are divorced they have siblings they grew up with it seems perfect…

But behind every home door are secrets and skeletons….

I went through some hard times, I often portray myself as Rin. You know the stuff she goes through in many of the fanfictions are what happen to me. Like some things from Book of Secrets happened to me, people say its easier to write what you know. So I hide my secrets in these fanfictions, if you read them and new me in real life you would be able to figure out who my love is.

Oh yea I told him and guess what "I got totally rejected. He doesn't even look at me, and he is totally embarrassed about my love for anime and Lolita."

He likes this fashionable cheerleader… I was a cheerleader once but it didn't fit me. Also I dress kawaii not in the fashion that the singers and cool people wear so I'm not his type he won't even talk to me. But nothing I can do but move on and write.

I shared some of my deep thoughts with you because is it weird I know we are just a writer and a reader but… I want you to know me ^-^


End file.
